Nightmare
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose and he calls himself Sent From Hell. Edward is a little strange and his past is jaded. He's let his crush on Bella be known, but she's scared of his unknown past. When Bella is hunted down, will Edward be her saving grace or will he be Sent From Hell? banner by CaiteexxGraphics
1. Chapter 1

**This is our annual Halloween story, we hope you continue to enjoy the stories we write and share with you all. As always we will not spoil the story but keep in mind we are HEA and B &E writers. Even when it's hard to believe it will be that way in the end.**

 **As always ALL things Twilight Saga Related belong to Stephenie Meyer and our use of her characters names, places and or characteristics is done with no copyright infringement intended. The premiss of this stroyline belong soley to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

 **Huge awesome THANKS goes out to the lovely ladies who keep us readable. Thank you so much, Jess2002, LaPumuckl, and EdwardsFirstKiss, any mistakes found beyond those they corrected belong to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

* * *

 **Nightmare**

 **Prologue**

My heart was pounding like it was beating out of my chest. My breathing is coming too sharp and fast. Looking around the room, fear is gripping me. There has to be somewhere to hide. Feeling the dizziness as my eyes roll closed, I do my best to calm myself. Holding back the sob trying to break out of me, I know I can't lose it. Not right now. Not while _he's_ here trying to find me.

The room I enter is small and there seems to be nowhere to hide. Continuing to search, the places I do find are not appealing to say the least. A loud bang makes me jump, and I know I've run out of time. Taking a deep breath, I know I have no other choice. Trying not to think about what I'm doing, I push and tug until I've burrowed myself under the dead corpse. Breathing through my mouth and pinching my nose, the smell is overwhelming. My body wretches and I can taste the smell of rotted flesh.

The smell coming from the dead person above me is so bad that even with my nose pitched, I can still smell, and even taste it as I breathe. My eyes roll closed again, and I know I've lost too much blood from the wound in my leg.

Hearing him enter the room and start moving around, I stay silent despite wanting to break down. Taking a deep breath, I know I need to stop shaking and get control of myself or I will become _Sent From Hell's_ next victim.

Things are silent for a few minutes and my heartbeat slows considerably.

"Found you!" He calls out smiling down at me.

It's like we are playing a game of hide and seek. I can't help but wonder if this is what we are doing in his mind.

He moves the dead body and then lifts me up, cradling me in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he sobs touching my face. "I never wanted you to be one of the girls. But he showed me that you have sinned, and he sent me from Hell to take you back home."

Gulping back the sob that wants to break free, I open my mouth to plead with him. Knowing I just need to buy some time, for my friend to find me.

"Do you want to know what your sin was?" He asks and presses the blade against my throat.

Drawing up as much courage as I can, I smirk at him. "That will be a tough choice, since I'm a fan of all of them," I say in my best bitch tone.

He freezes at my comment and tilts his head, and for a moment, I can see the person I have spent so much time with these past months. Quickly his face changes almost as if he has pulled a mask over it, and he indeed looks like the monster _Sent From Hell_ he claims to be.

Feeling the warm stickiness of the blood on my neck, my eyes flicker back to his. His green eyes stare down at me and he seems strangely calm. He's calmer than I've ever seen him before.

My eyes close as I feel myself draining, I know my heart rate is dropping and my breathing is slowing down. Without a doubt, I know I'm dying. Just like many people have said, my mind starts to replay events from my past. They seem to go by in a flash, all the way up to eight months ago. Strangely that's where this all started.

* * *

 **A/N: We are sure a few of you will be spooked out, but as always you can trust us. So there is no posting schedule for this, but it will be around 16 chapters total and We intend to have it posted fully by Halloween - however we are still working on this story it is not yet complete. With that said what do you think of the start to this spooktacular story?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the first real chapter, but since we posted a prologue it will always appear as a chapter behind. Lots of you are faithful readers and know you can trust us on the HEA, so please don't ask us who the killer is and stuff becasue that is part of the mystery and suspense part of the story. Still don't have a posting schedule, but we will be posting as much as we can as fast as we can.**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 **Eight months ago**

"So, what do you think is the most dangerous kind of killer? One who is in control, or one who is, or has mental problems?" Professor McAvoy asks as his green eyes scan the room.

"The one that has psychotic issues," Mike states as if there's no choice. "He doesn't know what he is doing, and that's scary."

"Yes, you're right psychopathic killers are scarier than a person who is in control. However, sociopaths who appear to be normal, sane everyday people are in fact more dangerous," I argue.

"Psychopaths believe they are killing for a reason. Look at the Son of Sam; he believed God was telling him to kill. But a sociopath has a pattern he or she follows as well as a lack of conscience. It takes time to analyze these patterns. Not to mention, in most cases there are several deaths before it's known we're dealing with a serial killer. Over time, and a lot of work, yes they can become predictable. A psychopathic person is unpredictable, we don't know who he or she will go for next or why or even if they will kill more than once. Conversely, a serial killer, could be a sociopath, but can also be defined as a psychopath because he or she have acted on their delusions.

"They want you to know from the get go that they will kill again. They are very intelligent and can appear to be a sane person. They can easily fool people into thinking they are a normal, everyday person. There could even be a sociopath in this class."

Everyone in my class looks at me as I speak. Some agree with me nodding while others shake their heads not agreeing.

"The Son of Sam only killed six people over a year but look at Ted Bundy, he was a sociopathic serial killer. He killed more than thirty women over four or more years," I say proving my point.

Mike rolls his green eyes at me, but I keep talking. "Sane killers don't leave letters and shit that will get them arrested. Sociopathic serial killers tend to want people to know what they have done and why. With killers like Ted Bundy, it takes more than a couple of dead bodies to realize there is a pattern. When it comes to the two kinds of killers, sociopaths are by far worse because they have no conscience and can hide their crimes. It normally takes three or four killings before you're aware you are dealing with a serial killer."

Taking a deep breath, I continue on. "However, I think there are some sociopathic killers who take the top spot. Even after all of this time we still have no idea who Jack the Ripper really was. There have been ideas and speculation put forth, but there is no dead set undeniable proof of who he or she really was."

Mike shakes his head and then smiles nodding. "Well played," he tells me holding out his hand for me to shake.

We are due to read about Jack next week in our criminology class and it's one topic that I both want to read about and at the same time, not. The class has a short time left and when the professor ends the class, we all walk out.

"Are you coming out with us tonight?" Mike asks.

Nodding as I answer his question. "Yep, I need to work on my person analysis paper; So far, I have only met four of the six requirements."

Mike chuckles shaking his head. "I meant for a drink, Bella," he says as he throws an arm around my shoulders. "You need to take a break and have some fun, now and again."

Giving him a forced smile, I answer him. "I'll see you at nine," it comes out with a sigh. Knowing he will push for me to have ' _fun_ ' one way or another. He walks away as I get into my car.

As my engine starts, my iPod comes on causing me to sing along with Calum Scott. He's a singer from the show, Britain's Got Talent. His performance of the song 'Dancing On My Own' is amazing. Once I heard it on YouTube, I was blown away and immediately put it on my iPod.

After driving for almost an hour, I arrive outside of Masen's Barber Shop. Parking the car, I get out of my car and head inside.

"Hey, Dad," I say smiling as I see him sitting there.

"I haven't gotten my hair cut yet, if you need to go home, I can call a cab." My dad blurts out as I sit down next to him.

"Sorry, it was my fault," comes a harsh sounding voice.

Turning, I look at the owner of the barber shop.

Edward Masen is standing there looking down at me. He's around thirty-three, and six-foot-three with a nicely toned body. Despite working as a barber, he has messy penny colored hair that needs to be cut. He always has a constant five o'clock shadow on his face even in the morning. Despite his harsh demeanor, I always seem to get lost in his deep green eyes. They make me feel as if I'm looking at a lost soul. They draw me in and seem to trap me in a gaze that makes my heart flutter. There's really nothing else that makes Edward stand out. As far as I can see, he doesn't have any tattoos or piercings. He moved to our small town five years ago. We all made him feel welcome and his barber shop has done well. However, Edward is a strange one. Most people have commented that he often speaks harshly and doesn't seem to want to make friends. Not that there is anything wrong with being alone.

"I can take you now, Charlie," Edward carries on as he pats the chair.

Jumping up, I help my dad to stand. He's still a young guy; he only turned fifty last year. A few months ago, he was working the late shift and was hurt. He and his partner stopped to get coffee from the seven-eleven on their way to work. While there, a guy entered and pulled a gun, demanding money. My dad tried to talk him down, but the robber became increasingly agitated. Suddenly, a young couple walked in, and my dad knew the guy was going to fire his gun. So, he leaped in front of the couple, saving their lives. In the process, he ended up with a bullet lodged in his right hip.

He now walks with a limp and has an artificial hip joint. He can no longer work as a police officer due to his disability. He misses working, he loved his job, but he'll never regret saving the lives of the young couple.

My father is part of the reason I want to become a forensic psychologist. I have always been interested in crime, murder stories, and TV shows. I often spend my time watching shows like CSI, NCIS, Law and Order, Criminal Minds and several others as well. I want to know what makes someone tick. Why does someone become a serial killer?

I am a little more than halfway through my final year before I receive my Bachelor's Degree. For the last three years, I have taken a full load of courses so I could graduate early. I managed to finish most of my general education classes by taking Advanced Placement classes in high school. I've also taken several online classes so most of my actual college classes on campus have been in my major. My schedule consists of upper division classes centered on criminal justice, psychology of the human mind, and human behavior.

My dream is to work with the local police force as an intern in August. To do this, I need to keep my grades up as well as my attendance. There's also the fitness factor and for that I've been going to the gym four times a week to lift weights. I've also taken up running every morning except for Sundays. I've been taking martial arts classes on Sundays since I was eight and still attend them religiously.

All that's really left for me to do is to impress the Police Chief at my upcoming interview.

My dad keeps telling me to slow down; there is no rush to get done so fast. But, it's something I have wanted to do for what feels like forever and I can't wait to get started.

"All done," my dad says into my ear making me jump a little as I cover my heart. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asks as he chuckles.

"Yes," I say knowing he knew I was deep in thought and wanted to scare me. Which is exactly what he did.

"Come on," I sigh over his childish behavior.

As we walk to the door, I wave at Edward. "Bye, Edward," I call out to him as we walk out of the door.

Edward only tilts his head, looking back at me.

"Do you think it would kill him to say goodbye?" I grumble as I walk dad to my car.

"Give the guy a break, Bells, he's not a people person, and he at least acknowledged you. That is more than most people get."

Sighing, I open his door. "I know, it's just ..." I say stopping as I'm not sure what I am trying to say.

The drive home is filled with me chatting to dad about my classes. When we get into the house, all we see are red roses.

"Wow!" my dad says with a tilt of his head as he looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Why has Jasper filled my living room with roses?" He asks sounding a little sarcastic.

"It's Valentine's day, Dad," I sigh picking up the card laying on the dining room table and making a yuck face at the goofy poem he wrote which is overboard on the lovey-dovey stuff.

"Thank God, one of my girls doesn't get carried away with this shit," my dad says as I put the card back down and look at him.

"When your mom was alive, Monday was chocolates. Tuesday was dinner. Wednesday was handmade gifts. Thursday was flowers. Friday was our night out. Saturday was breakfast in bed. And of course, Sunday was a family day. I never did this shit, none of it," he says pointing to the card.

His attitude makes me snigger out in an 'I'm not really amused' way.

"And that right there is the reason I am twenty-one and single, Daddy," I say glancing at him.

Let's face it, there's no one out there like my wonderful father.

"Honey, there's someone out there for you. I did all of that for your mom and she returned it by giving me the best gift ever."

Looking at him with an arched brow because I can remember the flowers, chocolates, and all the other stuff he gave her, but I don't remember her giving him anything.

He wiggles his brows at me. "It was all given to me in our bedroom."

Screwing up my face, I look at him while shaking my head. "T-M-I, Dad! T-M-I!" I yell at him, as I hold up my hand shaking it which only makes him laugh.

"Hey, did you see what Jasper sent to me?" Maria, my older sister by four years, asks as she walks into the living room.

"Uh, yeah, it's not like we could miss it," I snap out to her while eyeing her up and down. "That's my dress," I growl as I point at it.

"But I have the tits to make it look good."

"Yeah you do, but it's still my dress." The fucking bitch is a thirty-six double D, and all I have are small thirty-four Cs. "Not to mention your fat ass is gonna stretch it out."

Maria just looks at me with a raised brow. "You're just jealous of my booty," she chuckles with a smug grin.

Bitch is right, how unfair is it that she gets to be five-foot-six, skinny, yet has kick ass curves. The largest clothing size she's ever worn has been a size four. She even has my father's darker skin tone. She's got long thick naturally highlighted brown hair and pale blue eyes. Next to her, I look like the ugly duckling. I'm lucky to be five-foot-three on my tippy toes. My religious workout schedule is the only reason I maintain the size six that I am. My breasts aren't obsolete, but still not curvy like hers and she's right, I've got no booty. Casper the freaking ghost has more skin color than I do along with my dark brown eyes and hair.

"Hi, darlin'," is called out from the doorway and there is the last thing she has that I don't, Jasper.

"Hi, baby, I just need to say bye to dad." She kisses him and walks off swinging her hips.

"How's my best friend?" Jasper asks putting his arm around me.

"I'm fine," I tell him with a pout and he chuckles tapping my bottom lip.

"You going out, tonight?"

"Yep," I bob my head as he grins at me.

There was a time a few years ago that, that grin made me want to dry hump his ass. He is my best friend, Rose's, cousin. When I turned fifteen, I developed a huge crush on him. When Rose and I left school and started college things evolved. At college, we hit the parties with the others. Jasper and I became friends, and my crush came back tenfold. I was just getting the courage to ask him out when he told me he had a crush on Maria. Now it has been almost two years since they've been locking lips. Thank God my crush has subsided over time, but in the beginning, it killed me to see them together.

"Make sure you have a good night, darlin', and I'll be by to get you for our dinner tomorrow night. It has been a while since we've talked."

Smiling at him, I nod. "That sounds good."

He leans in towards me and kisses my temple.

"Stop hitting on my man, Bella," Maria jokes as she pulls Jasper away from me.

She was aware of how I felt about him before she had started dating him. Maria even came to me before agreeing to their first date asking if I'd mind. It isn't like I could say no. I mean, she was sobbing and begging me to let her see where it would go with him.

Taking a deep breath, I start to clean up the living room. It takes me almost two hours to have the stupid roses placed around Maria's room and the rest of the house. No doubt all I will smell for the next several days is roses, they're everywhere.

Once I am done, I walk into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Bella, sweetie," my dad calls out as I wash my hands.

Turning, I see him standing there with his suit on holding a single Lily smiling at me. "Will you allow me to take you out for dinner?" he asks as he holds out the delicate flower.

Shaking my head as I let out a breath through my nose and grin. "Daddy, if you keep this up, I may never find a man who can compete," I say taking the Lily from him. "Give me a few minutes to get ready," I say hugging him to me. "I love you, Daddy," I whisper to his chest.

As much as I chastise him for doing all of this, I know he's showing me the way a man should treat his woman. I just hope there's someone out there who will live up to the standards my father has shown me over the years.

Feeling him kiss the top of my head, pulls me from my thoughts.

"Go and get ready, honey, the table is booked for seven."

Nodding, I give him one last squeeze before letting him go.

Heading upstairs, I place my shower cap on before turning on the water. Quickly, I wash up and shave, and as I do, I can't help but think back to the two boyfriends I've had.

I had my first boyfriend at sixteen. He was a family friend's son. Jacob was my best male friend for the longest time. As we became older, everyone in our group appeared to be splitting into couples. It seemed right for us to become one too. We did love each other and I think that's why we were each other's first. We had dated for over six months before he left me for new girl he had just met. My heart was broken and I cried myself to sleep for a week before my dad came and talked to me. He never gave me the speech about other fish in the sea; in fact, he never spoke to me about what went down with Jacob at all. My dad just told me a few jokes, took me out to dinner and showed me all the love I had needed to mend my broken heart.

After the debacle with Jacob had gone down, I had stayed away from guys until I was eighteen and in college. When the whole Jasper thing happened, I was again put off of guys for a while. It was several long months after Jasper and Maria had started to date exclusively, that I met my second boyfriend. Depressed one night, I went out, got drunk and slept with a guy named Paul. After that night, we dated for about six months. Things ended when I broke up with him because I realized he wasn't treating me the way my father had treated my mom. But I also knew that deep down at that point, I was still not over my feelings for Jasper. Paul didn't take the break-up very well and became a nuisance. He had stalked me and when he was caught, he became very hateful towards me. Seeing him like that made me realize that I had had a close call with an unstable man. Since then, I haven't been with anyone. I made a promise to myself that the next guy would be the one I would spend the rest of my life with.

Applying a light amount of makeup before fixing my hair, I step back and look into the mirror, happy with the outcome. When I finally get downstairs with my jacket in my hand, only twenty minutes have passed since my dad told me about our date.

"Ready, honey?" he asks holding out his arm.

Chuckling, I bob my head. God, do I love this man. "Yes, I'm ready, Dad," I say kissing him on his cheek as I link my arm with his.

Dad and I are off to the restaurant that he and mom went to all the time when she was alive. It's hard to believe it has been almost eight years since her death. It still feels raw and fresh like it happened yesterday.

The host walks us to the table and goes to pull out my chair. My father quickly covers his hand stopping him. "I've got this, thanks," he says slipping the host a bill.

As soon as the host is walking away, my dad pulls out my chair and helps me to sit down.

My dad and I talk as we enjoy our meal. Once we are done and he's paid the bill, I drop him off at home before heading out to meet Mike and the rest of my classmates.

Walking into the bar we agreed to meet at, I slip off my jacket. Looking around, I search for anyone I know.

"Hey, Bells!" a guy calls out, startling me.

Spinning around, I find my classmate, Eric, laughing at me for jumping when he caught me off guard.

"We're sitting over there in the left-hand corner. I was getting everyone a round of drinks. Do you want your usual?"

Nodding at him, I take a breath to finish calming my rapid pulse. "I'll help you with the drinks," I say as I walk toward the bar with him.

Picking up a tray of drinks, I slowly follow Eric while he carries two pitchers of beer.

"Glad you made it, Bella," Mike says with a large grin on his face.

My eyes flicker to his, and I smile. There is something about his green eyes that I just love.

* * *

 **A/N: So we already have a few suspects, does anyone have any ideas yet? I told Nikky the other day the best part of posting this story will be to see what theories our readers come up with as the story unravels.**


	3. Chapter 3

***** So here is the update, be warned there is a character death this chapter. *****

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"I would like to hear your ideas on why you think Jack the Ripper killed his victims? Why was Mary, his first? Do you think she did something to upset him, push him over the edge?" Professor McAvoy questions us as he walks around the room.

"He was more likely shocked over having to pay a shilling to take her home," Mike jokes making me frown at him.

"That's a horrible thing to say, Mike," I chastise him.

"Ah, but is it, Miss Swan? After all it has been widely believed that he hated prostitutes. Maybe that could have been the reason it all started."

I roll my eyes. "Who said she was his first? There could have been others before her, of which we know nothing about. Hell, he could have killed more than just women. Did you ever wonder if he was raped or a person who grew up in an abusive home?" I ask looking around the room. "What if his mother was a prostitute and abused him? It would make sense because one could deduce that the victims reminded him of her."

Professor McAvoy smiles happily at me. "Yes, that could be an important reason. It is certainly a good theory to think about. After all, most serial killers have suffered some form of abuse in their younger years. Does anyone else have any other ideas?"

"What about if it was more similar to Burke and Hare?" Mike asks looking around the room. "Maybe it was for financial gain to begin with?" Mike carries on referring to the Edinburgh body snatchers.

"You think he was harvesting body parts?" I ask Mike, who shrugs a little.

"Maybe. Like in your thoughts, maybe his mom abused him. Maybe he was an aspiring young doctor who wanted to be a surgeon, and needed to practice." Eric analyzes as he raises an eyebrow looking between Mike and me.

Professor McAvoy grins broadly as we all keep exchanging different theories and adapting our ideas.

The bell rings making me jump. "Okay class for homework, I want a detailed list of reasons—with explanations—on why you think men are more likely to become serial killers than women."

We all mumble our agreement as we pack our bags.

Walking out of the classroom, I smile when I see Jasper standing in the hallway waiting for me.

"Ready for dinner?"

Bobbing my head, I smile when he takes my bag from me.

"How was class?"

Sighing a little, I shrug. "It was good, but I need to do some research tonight for my assignment."

Jasper smiles and nods at me. "After dinner and a movie, right?"

"Of course," I respond. "What about you, how are things going at the Morgue?" I ask, but then groan unsure if I want him to talk about dead bodies before we eat.

Jasper chuckles, shaking his head. "You know that part of becoming a forensic psychologist means you will have to work with dead bodies too?" he raises his left brow making his pale blue eyes sparkle. "As for my job, it's going well. Today, I got to do my first full autopsy alone."

Shivering a little, I look at him from the corner of my eyes. "I still don't get why you want to do that," I state.

Jasper sighs as he opens his passenger side car door for me.

"Well, I'm not sure what the appeal is for wanting to track down killers and get into their minds either. But, I do know it's what makes the world work and keep on working. We need people to do all sorts of jobs, even if they're not appealing to others. I think my desire to be a medical examiner is because of my mom."

Frowning, I can hear the pain in Jasper's voice. He was only thirteen when his mom was found dead. Her autopsy report stated the cause of death was undetermined. This has been hard on Jasper and his family as they were never given a reason for her being gone. No one knows why she was taken at such a young age.

We arrive at Jasper's apartment and I get started on dinner as he sets the table.

"I have something to tell you," Jasper whispers to me as we begin eating.

"What?" I ask feeling a little on edge as he smiles at me.

"I'm thinking of asking Maria to marry me."

Placing my fork and knife down, I have to force myself to swallow the food in my mouth. "Really!" I finally say trying to make my voice light and happy.

"Yeah, she's amazing. I've never been this happy and I mean ... I love everything about her."

Opening my mouth to an O shape, I let out a small breath. "That's amazing," I lie jumping up and hugging him to me. "She'll say yes! I just know it and then you'll be my brother."

Moving away from the hug, I sit back in my seat picking up my knife and fork.

"When are you planning to ask her?"

He shrugs and then shakes his head as he chuckles. "I need to ask Charlie first, but I do have the ring," he mentions as he bites his lip.

Before I can fake another speech, he jumps out of his seat and walks to another room. When he comes back a few seconds later, he kneels in front of me holding out a small ring box. With shaking hands, I take it from him. Opening the box, I gasp when I see the small, but beautiful ring between the velvet folds.

"This is beautiful, Jaz, she'll love it," I say with a tear as my finger trails over the ring. The feeling of a deep stabbing pain in my chest makes me bite my lip as I close the box and hand it back to him.

His pale blue eyes seem to be locked with my own deep brown ones. It's almost as if he's searching for an answer to my sudden crying.

"The ring was my mom's," he tells me sounding confused. "Are you okay?"

Bobbing my head, I wipe away my tears and stand up.

"You should go and meet up with her, and ask her," I chuckle nervously. Crossing my arms over my chest, I place a smile on my face. "I won't be able to keep this from her," I say with a shaky voice.

"She's on the night shift at the hospital, Bella, and it will keep for a few days. Besides tonight is our night."

Jasper pushes me to sit back down in my chair and I let out a sigh.

Once dinner is finished, we move into the living room and put on the movie we always seem to watch together, _Serenity_. Knowing I need to study, I cannot help but want to spend time with Jasper. As the movie starts, I lay my head down on Jasper's shoulder. Feeling a little sleepy, my eyes seem to drift closed while River is in the bar fighting.

"Bella, are you sleeping?" Jasper sings happily, making me jump awake shaking my head at him. Looking back to the movie, I see Malcolm lift up a now sleeping River with the people that were in the bar lying around her.

"Do you want to go home and call it a night?" he asks sounding sad about it and I shake my head.

"No, I'll just go wash my face," I say pausing the movie before walking to the bathroom.

Splashing my face with cold water, I stand and look in the mirror. There is a photograph tucked into the corner of the mirror and it catches my eye. Picking it up, I smile seeing Rose, Jasper, Maria and I all hugging. "You're one lucky girl, May," I say to the photo.

Deep down I know it's not because she has Jasper that makes it hurts the most. It hurts because she's found her one, her true love. Her life seems to be coming together when there is so much of mine which seems to be all over the place. The feeling that I still have so much to learn is strong, and I know that means not settling down anytime soon. Placing the photo back, I return to the living room.

 _Serenity_ is almost over when I look over at Jasper to see he's sound asleep. Chuckling, I sit back beside him and lay my head back still feeling tired.

 **~*Nightmare*~**

Waking with a jolt, I make a move to sit up, but can't move. There seems to be something heavy holding me down. Moving my head, I look up and find its Jasper's sleeping form lying heavily on my stretched out body.

"Jasper," I whisper as I shake him.

"What?" he mumbles sleepily. Before I can answer, my cell starts to go off.

Jasper moves up a little and I slide out from underneath him. Picking up my cell, I already know it's my father due to the ringtone.

"Hello, Dad, I'm fine, I just fell asleep at Jasper's place. Sorry to worry you, but I'll be on my way home now," I say yawning at the end.

"You sure you're okay to drive?" he asks and I can clearly hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm getting a cab, Dad. I left my car at college earlier when Jasper picked me up. I'll call you as soon as I am in the cab."

"You do that, I'll watch for you."

"Talk to you soon, Dad. I love you."

"Love you too."

"I can take you home, Bella," Jasper says as he tries to keep his eyes open.

"Nah, it's fine," I tell him as I text for a cab.

He chuckles shaking his head at me, but I just ignore him as I put on my shoes.

Just having put on my jacket, I hear the beeping of a car horn telling me the cab has arrived. Jasper, always the gentleman walks me down to the waiting cab.

"Text me so I know you make it home safely," Jasper demands as he opens the cab door.

"I will," I yawn out giving him a wave. After I give my address to the cab driver, he starts to drive me home. When I get home, I pay the driver and get out of the cab. As soon as my door is closed he drives away.

"Thanks for seeing that I get in the house," I yawn, and shake my head a little, trying to wake up. Walking toward the house, I get an eerie feeling and tilt my head. The chill down my back makes me feel as if someone is watching me. Turning, I look around, but I'm unable to see anyone. Swallowing, I know the dark is concealing someone if they are in fact there and I feel the desire to hurry to the door.

"This is why the cab driver should've stayed until you are in your home," I growl to myself.

Gripping my house key, I get to the door as fast as I can. Just as I go to unlock the door, it opens from the inside making me jump.

"It's just me," my dad says as I pull up my other hand holding the mace I automatically grabbed.

"Shit old man you scared the bejeezus outta me!" I exclaim in a shrill tone.

Walking in, I hang up my jacket as my father laughs at me.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he chortles out as he tries to calm down.

Rolling my eyes at his continued laughter, I turn and set the dead bolt on our door.

"Time for bed," he tells me as I flick out the lights.

As the light goes out, there's a loud knock on the door. The knock is so unexpected, both of us jump.

Looking at my dad with a raised brow, he looks back at me for a few seconds. There's another knock, which makes him move back to the door. He looks through the peephole and then turns looking at me.

"It's Mark," he says making it sound as if he is asking me rather than telling me. I can see his mind is already working overtime trying to work out why he is here. There's a third knock on the door, which is accompanied by my father's face turning white and it seems as if his mind has given him the answer he was seeking.

He quickly opens the door as I step forward.

"Mark," he says quietly and then just stops. "No!" he yells shaking his head and hands as Mark walks through the door. "You are wrong," my father insists as my eyes bounce between him and Mark, who hasn't said a word yet.

"I'm sorry, but it is her," Mark says softly.

"What? What is her? What's going on?" I ask as Mark helps my father to sit in his recliner.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Mark starts off, but he is cut off by my dad jumping back up. As I look into his pain filled eyes, my mind seems to go blank, but there at the corner, it's screaming one name, _"Maria."_

Swallowing, I rake through my bag for my cell phone. Not finding it right away, I empty everything out onto the sofa. When I see it, I grab it immediately.

"Bella," My dad sobs as I dial her number.

"Maria, its Bella something has happened, call me back right away!" I demand holding back a sob as I shout at her voicemail.

"Baby," Dad calls and I shake my head and look between both him and Mark. "That can't be the reason he's here. No!" I shout still shaking my head not willing to accept it.

Often, I've wondered how time can escape people. So often I've watched or read, about when someone is told a loved one has passed away. I've heard it said they can remember everything about the day they're told, but they can't remember what happened just after. As I sit here looking into the fire, I know time has moved on, and it's almost the end of another day. For the life of me, I have no idea what the hell has happened in the past twenty-four hours after having been told of my sister's death.

The oddest thing of all is that I feel nothing. Not a thing. Despite the fact I haven't eaten, in over twenty-four hours, I don't even feel hungry. Nor have I slept but I still don't want too. I don't even have the energy to get my ass out of this chair.

"Bella," I hear the sob of Jasper's voice and I can't help but wonder why I'm not crying. My sister is dead, yet I feel nothing. "Here is a coffee," Jasper carries on.

" _Turn to him,"_ my mind chants, but my head doesn't move and my eyes stay locked with the fire.

"She's in shock, Jasper," I can hear the worry in my dad's voice, but just as with Jasper, I can't seem to do anything.

My mind seems to slip away again and I can hear the faint mumble of their voices, yet I'm no longer able to make them out.

"Bella," a new voice says only this time the person speaking to me moves into my eye line. "Hi, I'm Peter, and I am a doctor."

Tilting my head, I look at him while trying to work out why he is here talking to me. He's treating me as if I'm a small child who'll shatter at any moment.

"I would like to inject you with this," he says holding up a syringe. "It will put you to sleep for a few hours," he carries on. "Would that be okay?" He just looks at me and then lets out a sigh when I don't respond. He wipes my arm and then injects me. Normally, I would have flinched or moaned, but it's like I can't, I have no feelings inside. He moves close to me and lies me down. My body thankfully cooperates with him. He keeps looking in my eyes, as they slowly close. The only thing I seem to think about is the security that his green eyes seem to give me.

 **~*Nightmare*~**

Yawning, I straighten my arms above my head. Sitting up, I rub my neck groaning a little at how stiff it feels.

Still feeling sleepy, I head downstairs to start making breakfast. Momentarily, I'm in shock when I see my dad and Jasper are already at the table.

"Hey," I say looking at them as if they've grown a second head. They both look at me frowning before they stare at each other.

"Do you two want a hot breakfast?" I ask not liking the odd feeling that seems to have come over me. Forcing out a light chuckle, I look at Jasper over my shoulder. "I know Maria will love a fresh hot breakfast, is she up yet or have you tired her out?" The words seem to almost get stuck in my throat, and I have the desire to cry but have no idea why.

"Bella ..." my name comes out of my father's mouth slowly. "What do you remember?" he carries on and I turn looking at him.

"Think back to your night with Jasper."

I look at him as my mind runs through everything we did.

"We had dinner, and then watched _Serenity_ , but we both fell asleep. You called to check on me and I got a cab home."

My dad nods his head as if he agrees with what I just said.

"Then, what happened after you got home?"

Suddenly, I get the oddest feeling of being followed, but brush it off again, and then I am hit with Mark's sad face.

"No," I say shaking my head. "NO!" I say even louder. "She's fine, it was not real," I demand to my father whose eyes are now filled with tears. They already look so red and swollen. How did I not notice? "She can't be dead," I sob out as I sink to the cold tile floor. "Daddy, please tell me she's okay, please," I plead with him.

My dad carefully slides down next to me and just holds me as I let everything out that I seemed to have held back.

"I want to see her," I sob as I look at my dad and Jasper.

"You can't, I'm sorry," my dad tells me sounding strange.

"What? Why not?" I yell as I move back from him. She is my sister and I need to see her, hold her one more time.

"Her body was badly damaged, Bella."

My mouth opens to reply but quickly closes again. "What?" I stutter out looking at Jasper, who's now sobbing quietly in his seat. "What happened to her?" I snarl as I feel my heart banging against my chest.

"Mark ... Mark says she was murdered," my dad bawls out closing his eyes and placing his hand on his chest.

"What ..." I stutter. That's not possible. Maria was loved by everyone who met her. "No, she couldn't have been murdered?" I shake my head not wanting to believe him or even listen.

"Baby, it's going to be alright," my dad states as he grips my chin making me look at him.

His statement doesn't calm me, it just pisses me off. "Alright? How exactly will anything, much less everything ever going to be alright? She's dead, Dad, some fucker killed her," I howl gripping my head trying to keep myself together. As the pain in my chest increases, I begin to feel as if I can't breathe.

"Nothing will ever be alright again!" I just get out before I break down in my father's arms.

"This has to be a mistake, she can't be dead, Dad. WHY?" I yell into his chest.

"I don't know, baby, I just don't know. I'm sorry," he pleads with me in a pain filled cry.

 **~*Nightmare*~**

After sobbing in my father's arms for most of the day, I once again just feel numb. My mind can't seem to wrap around the fact that someone brutally murdered my sister. The police have come to the house and interviewed all of us. Their questions lead me to believe, they think this could've been done by someone we know. That alone is scary but is most often the case in murders.

Walking into Maria's room, I sit on her bed. Her clothes are still all over the place, her makeup is out on her vanity, both her hair-dryer and hair straightener are still plugged in, but thankfully are turned off. Her Kindle is on her bed, still at the page in the book she was reading. Everything in her room is taunting me as if to say she's coming home, but my mind and heart, know differently.

Picking up the photo of her and me from her bedside table, I hug it to my chest as I lay down on her bed.

"What happened, May?" I ask out loud. "Why did he hurt you?"

Letting out a breath, I place the photo back down. As I do, an envelope falls off of her bedside table and floats to the ground. Picking it up, I frown as I read the front.

 _THE SWAN FAMILY_

Knowing right away the handwriting doesn't belong to my sister, I open it, forgetting all the training I've already had. My entire system goes into shock as I read the harsh words.

 _God made the world and everything in it. He made it good, and holy, but then he made the man._

 _That was his undoing, creating a selfish being._

 _Out of every living thing that walks this world Man has the most hate and sin. But yet he is always favored; no matter what he gives mankind by chance after chance._

 _My master—who was one of his most trusted angels— warned him of the hate that lay in the hearts of man. God wouldn't hear of it and threw him out of his home, cast him from his sight._

 _Over time, Man became worse and more filled with hate. But he—my master—sent me from hell. He sent me to watch, to learn all about the human race._

 _What I have learned disgusts me. You are all filled with hate, and sin, just like Maria Laura Swan. She was a fox in sheep's clothing. She pretended to be sweet, caring and loving, but always looked out for herself, no matter what. She took so much from others, yet never repaid any dues she owed in return._

 _I tried to help her and show her the way. I told her what her sin was, but she just laughed in my face like it was a joke. She left me no choice but to take her back to hell. I tried to cleanse her soul, but in the end, her sins were too great. Her heart was filled with so much hate even her God left her in her last moments. She is with my master, where she will repent for her sin, for eternity._

 _What were her sins? I'm sure you'll ask. She gave herself to other's willingly to get money, attain better shifts, to get further up in the hospital chain of command. She spread her legs for so many people. It was her, she was a succubus. She called to all men, whether they were married or not, to come to her. When she sang her song, she was too strong for them, but not for me. But she will never hurt another person again. Now, she's in Hell._

 _There are so many other's that walk around this world who don't know how lucky they are. They choose to slap God in the face after all he has given them. This will happen no more. I'm now on a mission to cleanse the earth of all the sinners and take them to my world. I will return, mark my words. If you don't change your ways, you will become Sent from Hell's next victim._

Rereading the letter again, I wonder what's up with the color of ink. It's a rich red; it almost looks like blood. Then it dawns on me and my hands shake as I gasp my father's name yet nothing seems to come out.

"DAD!" I finally yell out, over and over again.

Without a doubt, I know this letter is from the killer and he wrote it with my sister's blood.

* * *

 **A/N: So Bella's sister is the first victim of this killer. Nothing like hitting close to home. Any thoughts or guesses yet?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in posting. There will be at least one more post today.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Hi, Bella, I'm so sorry." Yet another person offers their condolences. While they all sound sad and upset, I've had it up to my back teeth of hearing these same words. Looking down the line I see there are roughly another ten or so people left.

Letting out a deep sigh, I take the offered hand of the next person in the line of people. The person gives my hand a gentle squeeze and then their hand slips out of mine. Though I'm sick of those words, I'm not aware if they ever spoke.

" _Was I so out of it that I didn't hear them?"_ I question myself, as I look up to see Edward Masen walk away. Pulling my brows together, I let out a hum as I shake my head. Well, that answers that it was Edward and he doesn't talk, unless it's rude. His presence makes me wonder what he's doing here. I don't think he ever met Maria, but with that thought he is a friend of my dad's, well sort of.

"Bella," my father interrupts my thoughts and I jump. Turning, I see my dad looking at me strangely with a worried expression.

"What?" I whisper as I look around to see if we are alone.

"You spaced out there for a little bit," he says slowly and I rub my head feeling guilty because I'm not helping him through this.

"Sorry," I whimper having nothing else to say.

He sighs and links his arm with mine and we start to walk to the door. The drive home is filled with silence. For me, this is almost perfect, but I know my dad is becoming more and more uncomfortable. His leg is now bouncing and he keeps clearing his throat.

When we get to the house, he almost jumps out of the car. Slowly I follow him, knowing several people have already arrived and are waiting for us. They're here to offer more condolences while I just want to be left alone.

"Mr. Swan, Miss Swan," Marcus greets us with a head nod.

Barely holding off the anger I feel in his presence, I look at him. Marcus and his partner Caius are members of the FBI. After I found the letter and freaked out over it, my dad finally got it away from me. Sadly, even with my training and knowledge, I had touched the letter so inadvertently I'd tampered with the evidence. We took the letter to the police station and due to the content, the FBI was called. Marcus and Caius arrived early the next day. They've become shadows to my father and me. They believe the killer knew my sister in some way, and will more than likely turn up acting like a grieving friend.

 _God, I hope not!_

My father and I have been told that we cannot tell anyone about receiving the letter or what it contained. When I asked if they thought this person would kill again, they brushed me off. However, I have a sinking feeling that Maria was only the beginning of a long line of more deaths yet to come.

As soon as I walk in the front door, my ears are filled with the sounds of people eating, drinking, and whispering conversations. Unable to make out what they are saying, I know the talk revolves around Maria as her name is all I can make out.

"I got you a plate, Bella," Mike gestures as he slowly brings the plate into my view.

"Thanks," I mutter quietly, as I take the plate although not feeling up to eating anything.

"Err; we got an assignment due next week." Mike carries on sounding unsure of not only what to say, but what he is saying.

"I am sure he'll give you more time if you want. Everyone's been asking about how you're doing." He chuckles a little at the end, not in an amused, but more in the nervous way.

"That's great, Mike, see you later," I say with finality, ending this talk for both of us.

Walking out to the backyard, I sit down on the swing hanging from our tree. This is the same swing Maria and I played on throughout our childhoods. Taking a deep breath, I look out to the woods. Maria and I would often find ourselves out here when we were feeling sad, stressed, or alone. There's always been something magical about the way the sun sets, giving the woods an eerie glow. In the past, it's always cheered us up. Now I sniff back my tears, looking for that same peaceful feeling. But for the first time I do not feel the warmth or magic in my heart.

"It's there, Bella," a voice states as a jacket is put around me.

Turning to face the voice, it keeps talking.

"It's just that your heart is filled with so much hurt that you can't feel it."

"Edward?" I stutter out and he sighs crouching down to my level.

"She's always going to be a part of you, Bella. She was taken too early, and no one is going to give you a reason that your heart will understand."

Humming at his words, I turn back to the sunset seeing the last blast of light as it disappears.

Once we are wrapped in darkness, a sob seems to break out of me and before I can control it, the sobs wrack my body. Without saying a word, Edward wraps his arms around me holding me as he sits us on the ground.

 **~Nightmare~**

Waking, I sit up to find I'm now in my room, still wearing my dress clothes. Rubbing my face, I look around to see it's still dark. Looking at my alarm clock, I see it's just after one in the morning. Searching my mind, I try to think of how I got to my room. Nothing comes to mind and all I can remember is crying while Edward held me.

Getting out of bed, I strip down to my underwear coming to the conclusion that Edward must have carried me here after I fell asleep. Knowing my father's injuries, he couldn't have carried me.

Getting back into bed, I look up at my ceiling. "May, I miss you," I say out loud feeling like I'm about to have another breakdown. Letting out a soft breath and closing my eyes, I will myself to go back to sleep.

 **~*Nightmare*~**

"Miss Swan, can you stay behind for a few moments?" Professor McAvoy asks as I walk toward the door of the classroom.

"We'll wait for you outside," Mike says with a glare toward the Professor.

Giving him a nod I turn, holding my books close to my chest as I make my way to McAvoy's desk.

"I know this month has been very hard for you, Bella."

" _Hard for me, I fucking lost my sister, asshole!"_ my inner mind yells out at him.

"But your work is slipping, greatly. If you don't start to improve, you will not get a good grade. You have worked too hard to let it slip away." His tone sounds as if he is pleading with me.

"I'm trying," I grit out while trying to keep my emotions under control.

"I'm not saying you're not trying," he sighs out as he stops talking. "Maybe you should take a break and just repeat the year." He suggests and I shake my head at him.

"No, I'll get myself sorted, I swear I will," I beg him. Knowing deep down I need to get a grip, but the hurt and pain is just too fresh.

"If you need my help just let me know. But for now, I advise you to talk to someone to help process these feelings and emotions you have. After that, use those feelings and emotions for this work," he says holding up the essay I had turned in.

Looking into his green eyes, I nod at him before walking out of the room. As soon as I close the door behind me, I let out a long breath.

"He was getting after you, wasn't he?" Mike asks reminding me that he was waiting for me.

"No, just asking how I am coping."

Mike just hums, and then smiles at me. "Want to get a cup of coffee with me?"

"That sounds good," I hum out.

Mike takes my books and walks with me out of the campus building. We walk to the nearby Starbucks and order our drinks and muffins before sitting at one of the tables.

"I wish we had a serial killer who was killing now." Mike seems to blurt out. His comment is so random and out of the blue, I just look at him, thinking he's lost his mind.

"Come on, Bella, think about it. We'd have the chance to see it first hand and follow the clues."

"Err, we wouldn't be allowed to do that, Mike, we're still in college," I say with a sigh at his weird comment.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't look into it in our own time. Think about it. To have someone out there killing now while we still have the fresh logic and training in our minds. I'm sure you and I could find the killer, and just imagine if we did. We would be gods in the minds of our classmates, professors and the college itself. Hell, we could get a job anywhere in the world." The full time he speaks he has a faraway look on his face.

"Have you been on the Mary Jane again?"

Mike frowns at me and I just keep looking at him.

"It was just a thought. I personally would like to leave my footprint on the world. That way when I am gone there will be still something here to tell everyone who Mike Newton was."

Chuckling, I cover my mouth and hold back the catty comeback racing around my mind. "You're nuts, and besides you have many years to catch a killer or even a serial killer. So don't wish one on us ... okay?"

Mike makes a face but nods at me. "I better get to work. Call me if you need help with your assignment," he says getting up from his seat. "Later, Bells."

Sitting here, I get lost in thought as I think about my school work.

"Bella," comes a tired but harsh voice and I hum as I look up to see Edward standing in front of me holding two cups.

"Hi," I say looking around trying to get my bearings again.

"They said this is what you usually get," Edward blurts out as he shoves a coffee cup at me.

"What?" I stutter out, still feeling a little out of it.

"The woman at the counter said that is the kind of coffee you get when you are here," Edward says slowly as he raises one brow.

"Oh ... um, thanks," I say and take it from him. Pulling the cup to my face, I sniff and smell the familiar aroma of my favorite coffee.

"Are you alright, you seemed a little out of it when I first came in," Edward carries on sitting down across from me.

"I'm fine," I say with no emotion whatsoever in my voice. Setting down the cup without drinking any, I look at him.

Edward just hums and sips his coffee.

"Have you ever lost someone that you loved?" I ask and Edward shrugs a little.

"Sure," he says and I frown because it's almost as if he's just going with it.

Continuing to look at him, he finally lets out a sigh.

"My dad wasn't around a lot. I only saw him a handful of times. So when I was told he had died, I didn't feel anything. As for my mom, I was glad she was dead, it meant she was finally at peace."

Swallowing, I look back up at him. "Oh," I gasp and roll my eyes closed at the stupid noise that just came out of me. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm not sure, my mom said my dad had another family, but I never found out if it was true or not." Edward shakes his head and looks down at the table. "I better get back to the shop; I only closed it to get some fresh air."

Before I can apologize, Edward is out of his seat and out of the door.

Picking up my belongings and my new coffee, I know I need to get home, or my dad will start to worry.

"Hi, Dad," I yell as I drop my bag on the floor. Slipping out of my jacket I hang it up and walk into the living room. My dad seems to be deep in thought with an open file in front of him.

"What's going on ..." My voice stops abruptly as my eyes fall on the file and the images I see make me cover my mouth. "Oh my God, Dad, that's not her ..." I sob out breaking my dad from the spell he was under.

He quickly closes the file and gets up as quickly as he can. "No, that's not her, Bella. That's not Maria," he says.

Looking at him, I'm confused. "What's going on, Dad, who was that?" I ask trying to calm myself, but the images of what I have just seen seem to be stuck in my head.

"He's killed again," my dad blurts out and I feel myself go into shock as he keeps talking.

"Due to the threat and the contents of the note that was left in Maria's room, it appears we're dealing with a serial killer."

* * *

 **A/N: So things got very interesting this chapter. There is another death and we found out a little more about Edward. What are your thoughts so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is another posting for today, there is still no posting schedule. We hope to have this fully written and posted by Halloween, but please be patient with us, for some reason a few of the characters are taking on more life than we planned for them to take.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"What? The FBI said that it wouldn't happen again that ..." trailing off as I fall to the seat of the sofa. "What's her name?" I ask and my dad looks at me with his big brown sad eyes.

"Sally, she was nineteen and a student at college."

Swallowing, I frown. "Are they sure it was the same person who killed Maria?"

"The wounds appeared to be similar and made with the same kind of blade."

Rubbing my hands over my face, I feel like I'm in some other universe. Taking a few deep breaths, I drop my eyes to the now closed folder. "Has there been another letter?"

When I don't hear anything, I look to him to see he's shaking his head. "No, not that I've heard of anyway."

"How did you find out?" I ask knowing I had the local news on when I was in my car driving home and never heard anything.

"Marcus came over and spoke to me."

My eyes drift to the file and then back to him. "I was a cop a long time and found a few killers in that time, they just wanted my input."

The slight nervous tone of his voice tells me he's not telling me the entire truth.

"Dad?" I say questioning him, but he just rolls his eyes. "He killed my girl, I need to help them."

Letting out a long breath, I know he's right because since Mike made comments on investigating the crime, it has been in my mind to do my own investigation.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?"

"We?" my dad chokes out.

"Yes, we. I am doing this too. I have to, Dad," I plead with him.

"Bells," he says softly, but I know I've won.

"Dad, let's do it together and put this guy away before he kills another father's daughter."

"Fine," my dad huffs as he passes me the file.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and open the file. This is not the first time I have seen criminal files before, but this feels different. I'm not sure if it's because it's happening now, or because my sister's connected to it.

Opening the file, I open my eyes and start to read through the notes. As I read, I have to bite back the bile that makes its way up my throat. The wounds the killer gave this woman are extensive. Clearly he wanted his victims to hurt, to be in pain. There's a vibe similar to what Jack the Ripper did.

"Was Maria killed like this?" I ask, already knowing the answer, but I badly wanted him to say no.

My dad doesn't speak therefore giving me his silent answer.

"How can someone do this to another human being?"

Turning the page, the bile I was forcing back starts making its way back up again. Not only did this guy kill them, but he got off on it and fucking left the evidence there for all to see.

"Son of a bitch," I yell out angrily.

"Bella, honey, you need to calm down."

"Calm? You want me to be calm? Dad, he masturbated over the dead fucking body. If you have this, it means he masturbated over ..." I stop yelling and start to sob as my body shakes. "Over Maria's," I shake my head some more. "Why, why, why! Why the fuck did he have to kill her? She loved Jasper ... That letter was bullshit! She would never cheat and never have sex for money." My dad lets out a small sigh and hugs me to him.

"Baby," he says softly in my ear. "Those parts may be true."

Pulling back, I glare at my father.

"Honey, you know this. You have learned this in your classes. Sometimes the family doesn't know what their closest loved ones are up too. If you are going to investigate this fairly, you must keep an open mind, even when thinking about Maria."

I let out a small growl knowing it's the fact he's right. To do this correctly, I need to not write off anything or anyone as a suspect.

My dad and I spend most of the night going through all of the paperwork. As we go over the file, I set about trying to develop a profile on this killer.

"Do you think we could go to where the bodies were found?" I ask not looking at him.

"Well not tonight, it's late, but for where Maria was found, yes we can. For Sally, not yet, it hasn't been cleared as a crime scene yet."

Nodding my head, I close the file. "Good night, Dad," I say kissing him on the cheek.

He gives me a weak smile back. He's trying to be so strong for me—for himself—but I have a feeling if we don't get this guy, it may just push my dad over the edge.

Lying in my bed, this is the time of the day I hate most. Maria is always on my mind at night and I know it's because I can't occupy my mind with other things. After looking at that file tonight and the notes from Maria's file, my mind can't rest. The images of Sally keep rotating over in my mind. I'm thankful Marcus did not give my father copies of the photos of Maria. I just can't seem to escape the horrific nature of the photographic images of Sally. Seeing photos of Maria would push me over the edge.

 **~Nightmare~**

After a restless night, I'm up and dressed, by the ass crack of dawn. Once I force down a cup of coffee and a piece of toast, I pick up the file and begin rereading it. This time, I note down anything that jumps out at me.

"Hey, you look like you have been up for a while," my dad says as he kisses my cheek.

"Yeah," I reply but don't take my eyes off of the file.

"You need to sleep, Bella."

I stop reading and look up at him. He's looking at me with the same worry that was on his face when we were given the news about Maria.

"I am," I lie and drop my head so that he can't see it.

He makes a loud sniffing noise and lets out a chuckle. "I smell some bullshit."

Looking up, I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm getting enough sleep. Do you know where the camera is; I want to take some photos at the scene."

He sips his coffee and he looks at me. "So you're going ahead with this?" he asks waving his hands at the file.

"It was your idea," I remind him, but he shakes his head.

"No, it was my idea for me to investigate this, not you."

"To-mate-o, To-mat-o," I say getting up from my seat.

"Just be careful, baby, I don't want to have to say goodbye to you too."

Nodding at him, I lean over and give him a kiss.

"The camera is in the drawer by the front door. I need to head to Masen's today so meet me there at lunch time."

"Sure, later, Dad," I call out as I walk away.

Sitting in my car near the place where Maria was found, I look around.

We still have no clue why she left work early that night or why she stopped here. Getting out, I move to the area where she was found. Looking around, I see nothing except for a few empty buildings. From the report that came out after her death, I know this is a well-known place for men to pick up working girls. Taking out the camera, I start to take photos of the area.

"Who the fuck are you?" a woman's voice screeches making me jump and spin around. I face a woman who is partially dressed and has a cigarette hanging out her mouth.

"I'm ... Bell ... Bella," I stutter out as my heart races.

"Why are you taking photos of my workplace Bell-Bella?"

Biting my lip, I look to the woman who appears less than happy, and my presence seems to piss her off even more.

"My sister's body was found here," I say thinking that she may take the truth better than a lie.

"So? That doesn't explain why you're taking photos."

The lack of emotion from this woman takes me aback.

"She was killed and the police haven't found out who did it yet. I am trying to find out who did it."

The woman chuckles and shakes her head. "Yeah, the police have no leads but some little college wannabe will find the killer. Please, you are as pathetic as Maria said you were."

My mouth opens and then closes much to this woman's amusement. "You know my sister?" I ask still feeling a little stunned.

"No! I knew her. She's dead, honey, remember?" the woman hackles out, and then bends over laughing at my stunned silence.

"Can you tell me how you knew her?"

"She was a hoe just like me."

Shaking my head at her, I move away, but she grips my arm.

"What, you think good girls can't be hoes too?" she sneers out at me.

"No, I'm just starting to think that you are fucking with me."

"Your name is Isabella Marie Swan, you are twenty-one, and have—had —a crush on Maria's man. She once dyed your hair green, but let you take the full blame."

Blinking, I look at her in shock, knowing that this woman must have known Maria to know all of those things—about her—about us.

"Sandy, let her go," a familiar voice yells and I turn to see Edward standing there glaring at us.

"Hi, Eddy, are you here wanting your usual?" The woman who I now know is named Sandy says.

"Fuck off, Sandy, there are some assholes down the road looking for a cheap hoe. Go and fuck with them."

Gasping, I move away from Edward. The harsh tone of his voice is scary.

"Don't be taking photos of my place again, bitch," Sandy says knocking into me as she passes.

"Bella," Edward says after a few minutes. "What the hell are you doing in a place like this?"

"I … I'm investigating," I breath out as Edward just looks at me.

"Investigating what?" He asks. His tone is still harsh, but softer than when he spoke to Sandy. Watching him, I see him pull his brows together as his face drops. "Not Maria's death, right?"

Gulping, I nod my head that I am in fact doing that.

"Does Charlie know you are doing this?" Edward yells as he grips my arm and pulls me.

"Yes, it's his idea."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, Edward stops moving forward and he whips around so fast that I almost fear he has given himself whiplash.

"I told him he was stupid when he said he wanted to investigate it, but this takes things too far."

"Hey, she was my sister and I am training to become a forensic psychologist!" I yell at him and pull my arm free.

"I don't fucking care, and if you were trained, then you would know they would keep your ass well away from here. She was your sister," he yells back at me.

"I know that," I say as both my lip and voice wobble and glare at him. "Why are you here?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him.

"I was giving some nice old men some haircuts and trims."

Giving him a look to ask what he means. "All I have seen here is the 'hoes' as you call them and homeless people. So whose hair are you cutting?"

Edward looks at me like I am stupid. "Well, it wasn't the whore that's for sure."

"Homeless men? You mean to tell me you're down here giving homeless men haircuts?" I ask him in disbelief.

"Yes, I am. What? Because they're without a home, they're not meant to get a fucking haircut?" Edward yells out.

"I didn't say that, but what the hell do they pay you with, empty cans?" As the words come out of my mouth, I know right away that I'm a nasty bitch, but he pisses me off.

"They don't pay me, stupid, I do it for free."

Stopping, I swallow as I look at him.

"What? Let me guess? I should treat them like crap right?"

Biting my lip, I look at the ground as the guilty feelings creep inside of me.

"This is not a good life and I try to make them feel normal even if it's just for the ten minutes or so that I am cutting their hair. I have been here, living on the street. Everyone thinks I came here five years ago," Edward stops talking and snorts. "I was here three years before that, but this was my life," he says waving his arms around before he opens my car door.

"I'm sorry, I just ..." Shaking my head, I know my excuses are stupid and meaningless. "I'm sorry," I repeat and he just looks at me.

Edward sighs and shakes his head. "Maria was giving free medical checks and free medications to the homeless who were sick. That's how Sandy knows her. Despite what Sandy says, Maria was not her friend."

Nodding my head at him, my mind takes in the information.

"She was proud of you, she loved you very much," Edward tells me making my lip wobble again. "I am sorry if I upset you, but I still think you shouldn't investigate this. However, I know it's your choice. So if you need to come here again, give me a call and I will come with you." "It isn't safe to be here by yourself."

Reaching out, I close the open car door. "Well, we are both here now?"

Edward shakes his head. "I can't right now, I've got an appointment, but I can bring you here Thursday night. On Thursdays, most of the girls are here anyway. I'd guess you would like to talk to them, too?"

Nodding at him, I open the car door.

"Okay, I'll come by around seven on Thursday," he says and I nod my head at him again.

"I better go, and you have a lunch date with Charlie."

Edward taps my door after he closes it and then walks off. My eyes stay locked on him as he gets on a motorcycle. He put on his helmet and races the motor, but doesn't move. Without looking in my direction, I know he's waiting for me to drive off first.

Giving him a wave as I pass, I drive while looking in my rearview mirror. Knowing he's right behind me, my body seems to be both calm and scared at the same time.

We pull up outside of his shop and park. As I turn off my car and take the keys out. From the corner of my eye, I watch Edward dismount from his bike. His hand is on my door handle opening it as I take off my seat belt.

"Thank you," I say and he gives me a crooked smile.

Looking around, I'm unsure of where my dad would be. "What's wrong?" Edward says looking back at me.

"Oh, just trying to figure out where my dad could be. Since your shop's closed, I doubt he'll be in there."

Edward pulls at his hair a little. "He's in my shop. He tends to look after it for me when I am out." There is a sheepish almost vulnerable sound to Edward's voice, one that has me wanting to hug him.

"Come on, I'm a little late," he tells me holding out his hand. Just as I go to take Edward's hand, he seems to realize what he's done and snaps his hand away from me.

Edward walks a little in front of me, and as he opens the door, he hollers my fathers name.

"Oh, Edward, Bella," my dad says with a forced smile on his face.

"What the hell are you thinking to let her go to that place alone?" The words come out in his normal harsh sound, but my father doesn't seem to mind.

"I couldn't forbid her, she's twenty-one, and this is the life she's about to get into."

"Frank was there!"

My dad's eyes go wide and he looks at me. Frowning, I notice his eyes seem to look me over almost as if he's checking me out to make sure I am unhurt.

"Who is Frank?" I ask.

"A pimp with a very bad mean streak. Sandy was keeping you entertained for him."

Gulping a little, I keep looking at Edward. "I had my pepper spray with me."

"Oh, you hear that Charlie? She had pepper spray with her."

"She's a good fighter, Edward, I made sure of it."

"So was Maria!" Edward yells out at my dad. "Look where that got her!" Edward walks away and slams a door at the back of the shop.

"Fuck," my dad hisses and I look at him

"Don't let that asshole get to you, Dad," I say feeling very fucking pissed off again.

"He's right, Bella, I shouldn't have let you go there alone."

Shaking my head at him, I protest. "I'm fine."

"But you could have been hurt."

Shaking my head again, but before I can respond the door of the shop opens and an older gentleman walks in.

"Mr. Shean, come in," Edward says and my head snaps around to see he's standing there looking like he always does.

"See you tomorrow, Charlie," Edward says clearly dismissing my father. "Let me know if we're still on for Thursday, Bella."

Unable to help it, I shake my head feeling a little whiplashed over Edward's continuous change in mood.

"What in the hell is his problem?" I ask as I stomp over to the car.

"Baby, he's right. I shouldn't have let you go there alone."

Turning, I look at him. "Is he an old boyfriend of Maria's?" I ask finding it a little odd how upset he was. Up until today, I never knew they had even spoken to each other before.

"No, but they have had some history."

Looking at my dad, I tell him silently that I need more information.

"Not my place," he says shaking his head.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I just glare at him. "If it has to do with Maria then yeah I want to know."

My dad sighs and pulls at his hair.

"She saved my life when I tried to kill myself six years ago."

Swallowing, I turn to see Edward standing behind me, looking a little pale.

"There's a lot to that story, and I don't feel like talking about it out here." Edward stops and looks at my dad. "I sent Mr. Shean home and came out to tell you there's been a letter sent to the news station and they say it's from the killer."

The feel of my heart thumping fast takes over as a rushing water sound starts to twirl around me.

Edward clasps my arm and almost has to carry me back into his shop. As soon as the three of us are inside, he locks the door and takes us to his upstairs apartment.

The words, breaking news, flash across the screen and I take a deep breath. The news anchor is talking about the killing of my sister and then Sally.

"Today, KQZU newsroom received a letter that was addressed to the city," he reports calmly, but there is something in his eyes that resembles fear. "To the sinners of the city of New Bluemar. This is your one and only warning. You need to stop your lustful sinning. I have been sent from hell and I will take each and every one of you dirty sinners back there. Maria Laura Swan and Sally Lucille Newer were both dirty girls. They preyed on weak men and made them lust after them. They made men cheat on their significant others and wives. They broke up homes but didn't care. You will be next, TER. You have one week to ask for forgiveness and stop lusting after money, sex, and men. If you haven't, then you will meet the sharp edge of my blade and I will send you to hell. The letter is signed _Sent From Hell_."

Letting out a soft breath I look toward both my dad and Edward, who both seem to be in stunned gazes of their own. Not only do we now know for sure that this is a serial killer, but that he has also picked out his next victim.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so a couple of things there is no tv station we could find with the call letters KQZU and there was no town we could find under the name New Bluemar, they are both fictional. Tell us your thoughts on how things are going. Does anyone look more guilty than anyone else? Who do you think is doing this and knowing they already killed Bella's sister, why do you think he later targets Bella?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN to you all. This is not going to be completed fully by today, because there is yet a lot of story to tell. Chapters 6, 7, and 8 are off to the beta team. Chapter 9 will be in the POV of Sent From Hell himself. I plan to work on chapters today and if Nikky's four-day migraine is gone today I'm sure she'll be working on chapters too. This story will be completed soon, so no worries, sadly this year seems to be playing havoc on both our families.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Knocking softly on Jasper's door, I haven't seen him since my sister's funeral.

"Jasper, it's Bella," I yell knocking harder on the door again.

After I've knocked a few more times, Jasper finally opens the door.

"Hey," he says, but the word comes out slurred. He pulls at his hair and clears his throat. "I haven't cleaned up," he says as he moves so I can get inside.

When I walk in, I am surprised and immediately worried about the state of Jasper's home. He has always been proud of his home to the point some people may think he is a little OCD about it.

Jasper clears his throat again and starts to clean off one of the seats. "Sorry I haven't come by, it's just," he trails off and I walk to him wrapping him in a hug.

"She's gone, Bella, I don't think I can do this without her. Fuck it hurts so much."

Closing my eyes, I feel like shit because I've been so occupied with my own pain I haven't been there for Jasper.

"I'm sorry," I say in his ear, holding him close.

Jasper gives me a pat before moving out of my arms.

"Sit," he says and goes back to pulling his hair. "Sorry, I don't have any food, but we can call and order something if you're hungry."

"Go and get a shower or have a bath. I'll take care of dinner," I tell him as I try to smile at him. I did initially come over to tell him about Sally, but now that I'm here, I don't think it's a good idea.

"Are you sure?" he asks and I nod my head at him, trying very hard not to show him how upset I am.

"You're such a good girl, a good friend," he slurs lovingly as he hugs me. "You always look after me," he carries on. Feeling him place a soft kiss on my head brings a tear to my eye before he turns and walks away.

As soon as I hear the bathroom door click closed, I call Rose and leave a message when I get her voicemail. Repeating the action, I call her parent's house too. They're his family and I don't understand why they aren't helping him. As soon as I end those calls, I phone the local pizza place and order dinner. Once that is done, I start to clean up the place as best I can beginning with the kitchen.

I have only just begun picking up things in the living room when my cell rings.

"Hey, Bella," Rose says as soon as her call is connected.

"Hey, I'm at Jasper's and he's not doing so well," I say in a quiet voice so that if Jasper were to walk in he wouldn't hear me.

"What? I was with him a few days ago? Sure he's still down, but he was back at work," Rose almost argues with me.

"Rose, I'm at his place now, it's a pigsty, and he smells and looks drunk." As I speak, my eyes go to the bathroom door, making sure he's still in there.

"I don't know what to say, Bella. He was—is—finding this situation hard. But I thought he was starting to get better, I swear I did."

Closing my eyes, I can hear the guilt in Rose's voice and it tugs at my own.

"I'll come over there now," she states.

I smile at her reply because it shows she cares. "It's okay, Rose, I just called and ordered dinner. I'll stay here for the night. I just wanted to let you know what I walked into over here ..." Momentarily, I stop talking and look at the bathroom door. "I'm just worried about him," I tell her. A part of me knows his loss of Maria is deeper in ways than is my own loss. She was my sister all of my life, but he was devoting his life to her, she was his heart.

"I know babe, how are you handling things?" The softness of her voice nearly has me breaking down.

"I'm mad and angry; he's killed another girl, Rose. Maria's murder was not a one-time thing; both the FBI and Police think we are dealing with a serial killer."

"What?" The harsh reply didn't come from the other side of the phone but from across the room.

Turning, I look at him and swallow hard seeing Jasper's blazing eyes looking into mine.

"I need to go, Rose," I say hanging up before she can say anything.

"Jasper, I didn't mean for you to hear it like that," I tell him as he glares at me.

"It's that Sally girl, right?" The small sob of his voice makes the first tear run down my face.

"Yeah," I say and he closes his eyes.

As quickly as they close, he opens them moving quickly to me and hugging me close to him.

The knock on Jasper's door makes us break apart. Grabbing my wallet, I go to the door. After confirming it's the delivery driver, I pay him and take our pizza and side orders.

Jasper's looking around the room as I start to put the food out. "You've cleaned," he states clearly knowing that I have.

"Yeah, you know I only eat in a clean kitchen," I joke with him.

Continuing my task of putting the food out, Jasper seems to just watch me. His watching feels more like a stare, which starts to become uncomfortable.

"What have you been up to?" I ask clearing my throat.

"Nothing," Jasper says, but as I turn my head, I see he's still staring.

"Is there something on my face?" I ask him making him drop his head as he shakes it.

"Sorry just ... you look so much like her, I've never noticed it before."

Choosing not to reply to what he just said, I sit down and point at the food.

"Eat up," I say as I take a plate and start putting pizza, salad and wings on it.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jasper says weakly. "Just every now and then it hits me like it just happened."

"It's only been six weeks, Jasper," I remind him.

"She was the girl I had to work on."

Frowning, I look up at Jasper. "Who was?"

"Sally, the last one found. She was brought in and I was the assistant Carmen had scheduled. Carmen is the best and was in charge of doing her autopsy." Jasper's voice is so shaky that I know he's trying hard to hold himself together.

"What? Why in the hell did they make you do that?" I ask in a shrill voice.

"It's part of my training. I barely got through it. It was ... what he did to her ... fuck ... looking at her wounds, I just knew it was the same guy who killed Maria."

Pressing my lips together, I watch as he breaks down in front of me.

"I came home and started to drink. I was ready to take pills just so I could be with her. Before I could, I heard your voice calling out to me."

Letting out a soft, shaky breath of my own, my mind tries to come up with something that I can say to him. Something that will make him see that ending his life is not the answer. "Jasper, I think it may be good for you to talk to someone," I say softly to him.

He looks up at me angrily. "I am not crazy, Bella, I fucking loved her. I was going to ask her to be my wife. But now she's gone, and I have this ache in my heart. It's so fucking hard just to get myself up in the morning. To make myself live, when I can't see, feel, or touch her!"

"I understand, Jas—" I can't even get his full name out before he's on his feet yelling.

"No, you don't understand! I have lost both my parents and the love of my life. Who do I have left?" he grunts out at me.

"You have Rose, her parents, you have me!" I yell back at him.

"Rose ..." he laughs sardonically. "Really? That's a joke; she dropped by last week for like twenty minutes. All she did was talk about her fucking wedding to Emmett. As for you, just looking at you fucking rips my heart out." Jasper rants out and then looks at me as he breathes in and out deeply.

His face is like nothing I've seen before. He shakes his head and picks up the plate I set out for him and throws it across the kitchen. As it shatters against the wall, he starts to wail. "WHY, her? Why? She was amazing!"

Jasper falls to the floor sobbing, which makes me leap out of my seat. I wrap my arms around him holding him as close as I can.

Once I'm able to, I take Jasper to his room. After helping him strip down to his boxers, I get him into bed. Sitting down beside him, I stay until he falls asleep from pure exhaustion. Once I know he's in a deep sleep, I start to clean up. When the house is clean and back to its normal condition, I grab a spare blanket and lay on the sofa.

 **~Nightmare~**

"Bella," I hear softly whispered in my ear.

Groaning, I turn towards the voice and see Jasper, who looks ashamed.

"Hey," I say smiling at him. "Feeling any better?"

"I do," Jasper smiles and then goes back to looking ashamed. "Bella, I am so sorry about last night."

He slides so he's sitting in front of me on the floor.

"Jasper, believe me, I understand. I feel like I am giving everyone whiplash with my mood swings. I'm either pissed off and angry or crying my eyes out. I was so bad a few weeks back that Charlie made an appointment for me with Peter."

"That guy that came over when ...?"

Nodding my head, I know he remembers that day clearly so there's no need to bring it back up.

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Yes, just once after the funeral, but I am due to see him again next week. It may do you good to find someone to talk about all of your feelings regarding Maria's death."

Jasper nods his head. "I'll think about it," he says with a wink.

"What do want to do today?" I ask moving to the floor beside him.

"You have classes today," he states as I shake my head at him. "Bella, I am not going to do anything, I swear. I don't think I would have gone through with it last night either. I just ... I am going to have a good scrub and get my ass to work."

Looking at him, I still feel so unsure. After what I witnessed last night, its clear Jasper is far from being okay.

Jasper touches my face softly. "I give you my word. I will not take my own life. I'm not sure why I laid that on you last night," Jasper snorts a little. "Maria used to always say that I tend to bottle up my feelings, and if I wasn't careful, they would explode like a shaken bottle of soda. I guess she was right," his voice wavers a little at the end making him stop so that he can clear his throat. "I loved her, and I still do, but I know she would have wanted me to keep living. She would've wanted me to take care of you, to make sure you're okay." He gives me a weak smile. "I haven't been doing that, so give me a chance to make it up to you. Believe in me and we can get through this grieving ... together."

Holding back my emotions as best I can, I nod at him as he hugs me.

"Okay, get your ass home, get changed and get to class."

As I get up from the floor, I let out a chuckle.

"How about, I come by for dinner on Friday?"

"Sounds good to me. I know my dad will be happy to see you," I tell him as I put my shoes and jacket on.

Giving him one last wave, I walk out the door.

 **~Nightmare~**

Standing outside of Rose's classroom, I wait for her to come out. When she does, she doesn't see me right away.

"Rose," I call out over the chatter of her classmates.

"Oh hey, Bella," she says off handily.

"Hey, Rose, we need to talk," I say feeling slightly nervous. This girl has been my best friend for years, but we haven't spent much time together lately. With both of us knee deep in college courses and the fact that she's been going steady with her boyfriend Emmett means we haven't seen each other very much over the past few months.

"See you later," Rose says as she walks away from her friends.

"So, what's up?" she asks linking her arm with my own.

"Jasper," I say giving her a side glance.

"Bells, you know what he's like. Give him some time. It hasn't been that long and it's not like you have it together yourself."

Taking a deep breath, I try to calm the urge to snap at her.

"He thinks, or at least was thinking of ending his life, Rose. I'm not saying you need to watch him twenty-four-seven, but we can all make sure we pop in on him more frequently than we have been."

Rose stops walking and just looks at me in shock. "He was really that bad?"

Nodding my head, I look away from her.

"Shit. Fuck, Bella, I have no clue what to say to him. When I saw him last, I ended up going on about Emmett and me getting married. I was only trying to talk of something happy, but it seems to have only upset him." Rose lets out a long breath. "This ... I don't even know what to say to you. I mean you're my best friend and I can't make you feel better how can I make him?" She just about howls out in frustration.

Looking at Rose, I see people are looking our way and I pull her to the side, out of their view.

"I don't need you to make me feel any better, Rose. I just need you to be there for me and to know that you are there for Jasper too. Neither of us needs you all the time, but sometimes we just need our caring, loving, Rose to brighten our day."

Rose sighs and nods her head. "This is shit, Bella. What the fuck is going on anyway? I mean this shit only happens on television and movie screens, right? I keep trying to convince myself that it isn't real, but one look at you or Jasper shows me just how real it is."

I nod in agreement because I also think it feels like a fictional situation at times too. This is hard on my dad, Jasper and me, but I also know this is hard on everyone who knew Maria. Most of them are grieving their own loss and don't know what to say to the rest of us.

"Come for coffee with me?" Rose asks me softly and I give her a smile while nodding my head.

"So how are things with Emmett?" I ask her once we are sitting at the table with our coffees in hand.

"He's so fucking perfect, Bells." She smiles shaking her head at me. "You turned away a good one."

Holding back my laugh, I smile at her. "You wouldn't have him, if I didn't turn him away," I remind her.

Rose and I had been out together and Emmett — who shares one of my classes — approached me and asked me for a dance. When I turned him down, he pouted at me so I shoved Rose at him. As they say, the rest is history.

"So, we will meet next week for coffee and a chat, sound good?" Rose asks softly and I nod at her glad that we worked our shit out.

 **~Nightmare~**

Knocking on Edward's shop door, I peek in his window looking for him. Hoping he hasn't forgotten, he said that he would come with me tonight.

"Bella."

Jumping, I spin around to see Edward standing behind me with his head tilted to one side as he looks me over.

"Hey, you said seven, right?" I say quickly as he stares at me.

"Does Charlie know where you are going tonight?" Edward asks instead of answering my question.

"Yes, he wanted to come too, but he has a physical therapy appointment."

"We can do this another time when he's available," Edward says almost sounding as if he's ordering me.

"No, the trail will run cold, let's go," I say walking away from him.

"Do you want to ride with me, or are you taking your bike?" I ask opening my car door.

"We'll both be taking my bike," Edward answers as he closes my car door.

"What? Why? What's wrong with my car?" I ask giving him a glare.

"That's not a good neighborhood and your car will be messed with or stolen."

"What about your bike?" I ask crossing my arms.

"They know it's mine and that if they touch it, I will rip them a new asshole."

"Then why will they touch this if they see you with me?"

Edward snorts and then snickers. "Because they know I don't have a car. Besides, they all think I don't give a flying fuck about anyone but myself," Edward says narrowing his eyes at me.

"Then why are you doing this, if you don't fucking care?"

"I didn't say that! I said they _think_ that. It's not that anyway ... I don't give a rat's ass ... Just, let's end this and get going," Edward grits out sounding a cross between being angry and tired.

"Put this on," he demands as he forces a helmet into my open hands.

Putting on the helmet, I stand and stare at Edward, who's already on the bike.

"Get on!" Edward yells out at me as he revs his motorcycle's engine.

Gulping back my nerves, I swing my leg over the seat and slide my body behind his. Reaching back, I grab the bar behind the seat.

"For fucks sake, Bella, wrap your arms around me. This motorcycle goes fast and if you hold on like that, I'll end up having you falling the fuck off."

Letting out a breath, I wrap my arms around him. I must have not been close enough because he pulls sharply on my arms so my front is flushed with his back. He gives me one last look before pushing down the front of his helmet and speeding off.

Edward seems to move in and out of the traffic so smoothly it's almost as if he and his bike are dancing around the other vehicles. He takes us all the way to where I parked my car the last time before he stops.

As I get off of the bike, I gulp looking around at the amount of male and female street workers who are standing here.

"Hey, pretty girl, you looking for a good time?" a man calls out.

My whole body is on alert and I jump as Edward reaches out and touches my face. My eyes scan him and I'm shocked to see that he's clearly not heterosexual but is looking at me like I'm his meal ticket.

"Leave her alone, Ben, she's my girl, and you know what happens to people who touch what belongs to me."

Ben swallows as a look of fear covers his face. His brown eyes spring over my head.

"Sorry, Edward," he blurts out making a strange whiney sound before moving away.

"Come on, let's get this over with before you get into any more trouble," Edward grits out pulling my arm.

* * *

 **A/N: So Jasper is a wreck, Edward is possessive, and Bella is investigating the murders. What could possibly go wrong?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in posting. Nikky and I are usually very good about keeping to a schedule and posting fast and are sorry that this has gotten away from us. Real life can sometimes kick you, especially when you're down already. Nikky is one of my best friends in the whole world and she is thousands of miles away from me, but right now I wish she was closer. Nikky's 91-year-old grandfather (Papa) is currently in the hospital. They have found his body is full of cancer and there is nothing they can do to help him but ease his pain. Please take a moment to send a prayer to hopefully help the heavy burden rocking her and her family right now. Nikky is one of the most selfless people I know and this is really hurting her. Thank you in advance for your kind thoughts, prayers and support in this horrible circumstance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Edward places his hand on the base of my back as we walk over to where most of the street workers seem to be standing.

"Hey, Eddie, you gonna let me fuck you?" a slurred voice calls out.

Turning to the voice, I see she's a little older than most of the girls here. Her blond hair seems lifeless and dull. She's thin, very thin, to the extent that she doesn't look healthy. There are clearly track marks on both of her arms. Her face appears shallow; her eyes are drawn in and the tip of her nose is no longer there.

"Gonna have to turn you down Tanya, but if you can answer some of her questions," Edward nods his head in my direction, "I'll give you a twenty."

She pouts and staggers a little as she moves off the wall she was leaning against.

"Eddie, come on just one time," she grins at him. As her hand touches his shirt he grips a hold of it.

"I don't like to be touched, remember?"

She rolls her eyes at him.

"Do you want the twenty or not?" Edward asks her harshly dropping her hand.

She moves her eyes to me and looks me over. "She's like a little kitty, so cute."

Raising my brow, I look to Edward who has his arms crossed.

"Bella," he says roughly as he snaps his finger in front of me.

"What?" I blurt out looking at him.

"You had questions?" he says with a confused look on his face.

"Oh yeah ..." I stammer, shaking my head knowing I need to get my act together. "Hi, I'm Bella," I say holding out my hand to her.

She looks at Edward chuckling. "You are sweet, I'm Tanya," she says sounding very catty.

"Do you know Maria Swan?" I ask trying to calm the thumping of my heart.

Tanya chuckles, "know?"

Fuck, yet again I have spoken as if Maria was alive and well.

"Stop fucking with her and answer the goddamn question!" Edward yells, making both Tanya and I gulp.

"Yes, I knew her. Why are you asking me this? You know I knew her, Eddie!" She yells back at him.

"Were you here, the night she was killed?" my voice wavers as I ask her.

"Yes. No," Tanya answers and I give her a confused look.

"Which is it?" I ask when it's clear she's not going to say anything else.

"Tanya, stop being a bitch," Edward sighs out. "Did you see Maria on the night she was killed, the sixteenth of February?"

"Yes, I saw her; she gave me a check over."

"What kind of check over?" I ask and Tanya looks at me as if I am stupid.

"A STI test."

Swallowing, I let out a light chuckle due to feeling very awkward.

"How did she seem that night? Was she acting scared or worried?"

"No, Maria had been here a few times. She even fucked a couple of our regulars, isn't that right Eddie?"

My eyes go to Edward whose face seems almost like stone.

"Oh Sandy was right, you don't like to think of her being like us. Well she was, and I'm sure you would be good here too," Tanya says moving forward. Before I can react, she pushes my shoulder. When she goes to do it again more forcefully, Edward grabs a hold of her hand. My eyes go to her face and I see it change color due to how hard Edward is holding her hand.

"Last warning," Edward sneers out at her.

"Did you see anyone acting strange?"

Tanya tuts and pulls her hand free from Edward's grip. "Yes, loads of strange people were around. Every guy, girl, man, woman, or thing that comes here acts strange and shifty. Now, I need to get to work," Tanya snatches the twenty from Edward and walks away.

The next hour passes with both Edward and me talking with many working girls and boys. None of them gave me any helpful information. Most all of them seem to believe my sister was a working girl on the side.

"Come on, let's go," Edward says and I shake my head at him.

"None of them are going to give you the information that you want."

"Just one more, please?" I beg out to him. Needing to do this for my sister, I'd hoped he would understand that.

"Fine," Edward sighs out. "I'll take you to see Bree; she was the one who found Maria." As soon as he's done speaking, Edward walks away and I have to run to catch up with him.

"Bree," Edward says softly as he knocks on a door. "It's Edward and I have a friend with me," he carries on.

"Bree's a little shy so keep your questions simple, and soft. She's ..." Edward trails off as the door opens.

"Edward," a happy, childish sounding voice says as a small bundle wraps itself around Edward.

Looking at the back of the girls head, it's clear she's small, and by the looks of it, young. Shaken by this sight, I can't help but wonder why there are so many young teens out here living this life.

"Bree, sweetie, this is my friend Bella," Edward says so softly that my eyes leap to his face to make sure it was him who had spoken.

"I thought I was your special friend," Bree says looking down at the ground.

"You'll always be my number one," Edward says with a wink.

Bree clasps her hands and turns to me. "Hi," she says sweetly, but I'm too stunned to speak. This girl is not a girl, but in fact an old woman. If I were to guess, I would say she's around seventy.

"Hi," I force out giving her a smile.

"What can I do for you?" she asks moving herself closer to Edward.

Looking between them, I can see that despite her old age, it's clear this woman is very young in her heart and her head. Unsure how to handle her, I stay silent not wanting to frighten her.

"Bella was Maria's sister. She just wants to know what happened before and after you found her."

Bree looks down and her movements stop. "It was cold. She was here early and I'm not sure why she came back. She was always here Tuesdays and Wednesdays, but never on Mondays," Bree says nodding her head as she looks at me.

"But, she was here twice that day. There was so much blood. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she was sleeping. The man said she was sleeping."

My eyes spring to Edward looking at him. "What man? Did you tell the police about the man?"

"Yes, he was so good looking. He had nice green eyes and looked like ... Adrien Brody." Bree stops and starts to giggle. She looks to the side and starts to act as if someone is standing there.

"Bree," Edward says softly and she looks at him tilting her head.

"He said you're a bad man," she says pointing at nothing. "You want to bone her," she giggles pointing at me.

Edward lets out a soft sigh. "Come on, Bella, she's not going to be able to say anything else to help."

Walking out with Edward, I notice Bree starts to talk to whoever it is she is seeing.

"So Adrien Brody killed my sister?" I sigh out.

"Just because she went a little loopy doesn't mean she never saw anyone, Bella," Edward scolds me.

"Can we go back to where Maria was found?"

Edward lets out a groan, but starts to lead us in that direction.

Moving to the spot where the killer had left her, I place my hand on the ground as I hold back a sob. "I still miss you every day. I wish you were here so I can yell at you for taking my clothes," I chuckle out but it turns into another sob. "Most of all, I wish I could just tell you that I love you, hug you close to me, just like we did when we were kids."

Wiping my tears as I stand up, my eyes go to Edward who's standing there with his arms crossed. As he looks at me, my eyes are focused on the image behind him. "Adrien Brody," I say pointing and Edward turns around and steps back.

"He was here," Edward says as we both look at the poster. "Huh," Edward says as he pulls his eyebrows together.

In the distance we can hear the sirens from police cars and Edward just looks at me. "We should go, now. It's getting more dangerous out here by the minute."

Nodding at him, I take one last look at the poster.

The ride back to Edward's place feels much calmer than the ride to the neighborhood. Even with this new feeling of calm, I still hold on to him tighter than I did when we went to the neighborhood where Maria was found.

"Can you come in for a bit?" Edward doesn't look at me when he asks. "I just thought I would tell you about how I knew Maria," he carries on when I don't speak.

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, the guilt hits me. Where I would like to know more, it's not really my business.

"You don't have to tell me," I say softly as I lay my hand on his arm.

Edward looks at my hand then to my face and back to my hand. "I would like to tell you," he says keeping his eyes on my hand.

Dropping my hand, I can see he has issues with being touched. "Sure, I could use a coffee," I say lightly and he looks at me with a small frown on his face.

"Come on," he walks a little in front of me. Following him, I can feel the awkwardness he suddenly seems to radiate. After entering the apartment, he takes me to his living room and points.

Walking over to the sofa, I take a seat and then he walks out of the room without saying anything.

"Okay then," I whisper out.

After ten minutes, I am about to get up and leave when Edward walks back in. He's holding a tray with a coffee pot, cups, sugar, milk and muffins on it.

Edward pours coffee into the cup and sits back with it in his hand. "Help yourself," he says waving at the tray.

I lean forward, pouring myself a cup of coffee and add a little milk and one sugar before I look back at Edward.

"I'm not used to this," Edward starts off with a wave of his hand.

"Okay. In order to explain why I was doing what I was, when I met Maria, I need to tell you about my past."

Edward stops and looks as if he's deep in thought. "I know this now because I'm older, but at that time, it was just how my life was. My mom was just my mom."

I nod at him, but I still feel confused.

"My mom was Elizabeth and she had me at the age of fifteen. Apparently, she lived in an abusive home and fled when she was thirteen. She lived on the streets and made a living by selling herself ... her body." Edward stops and clears his throat.

"She was fourteen when she met a man, and she quickly became pregnant with me." Edward pulls his eyebrow in and looks up at me tilting his head. "He must have been someone who had a bit of money," he stops and chuckles. "He moved her into a tiny apartment and furnished it. It wasn't anything upper-class but for a fourteen year old, I'm sure it was better than living on the street, eh?"

Knowing he's not really asking me anything, I don't reply.

"She was only a few weeks past her fifteenth birthday when I was born." Edward stops and jumps up. He walks past me and I turn my head as he goes to a drawer and opens it. He pulls out something and comes back. Holding out his hand, I see it's a photograph.

"This was the day I was born," he says handing it to me.

The photo is worn and looks so delicate that I'm afraid to hold it too tightly. Looking at the picture, I see a young girl with a small bundle in her arms. She's clearly looks tired, but there also seems to be a depth of sadness about her. The feeling of sadness actually seems to leap off of her. I am about to hand the photo back to him when I see there's a doctor in the photo too. He has his back turned so I can't tell anything about him.

"I am not certain, but I believe that man, the doctor, is my father."

Looking up at Edward, I'm in shock at what he just said.

"It's the only thing I can come up with as to why there were no social workers involved. She was clearly under age, and even in those days, it would raise eyebrows."

Nodding, I pass the photo back to him.

"I don't remember anything much about him, just that he came by at odd times. He wouldn't really spend time with me. Most of my memories are of him handing me some candy or a toy and taking my mom to her room." Edward stops talking; giving me a look so it's clear I understand what was going on in his mom's room.

"My mom was sad most of the time. I saw her crying more than laughing throughout my childhood. By the time I was fifteen, she had tried to kill herself fifteen times. I'm not sure if it was my father who made her so sad, or her past. It could've been the fact she was still selling herself to men. Then there was the drugs, I don't think they helped matters. It was around this time that we were told of my father's passing, and things got worse. She took the news very hard and things began to spiral downwards.

"The men became more. There were times she came back home limping, beaten ... yet she never stopped. She finally ended her life when I was twenty, I was sad but there was a part of me that was also relieved. She was not in pain anymore, not forced to be places she didn't want to be." Edward lets out a long breath and then drinks most of his coffee.

"By that time, I was a shit head. I was hanging with the wrong crowd and doing shit—lots of bad shit—to good people. Things came to a head when I was twenty-four. I took some shit and was standing at the bridge over the Gurney River. I hated my life. Hated that I was alone. I had no one. Most of my friends weren't friends; they just used me. I treated girls like sluts and hoes so you can guess most didn't want to take me home to meet their folks.

"I was about to jump when someone asked me to get a coffee with them. I had turned to say fuck off, but she looked so broken, that I couldn't. Then she just started talking. While she was talking, she reminded me of my mom, in a weird way. I didn't jump and went with her to get a coffee.

"The next six months passed and I was bitching again, and she let me have it. She told me to stop whining and expecting handouts. She said life was hard, and we all had to get off of our asses and make something of ourselves. No handouts were allowed. She stopped and then started laughing. She turned to me and said that if I stopped complaining then just maybe I would see the beauty of the world."

"What?" I mutter making Edward look up at me.

"That's what I said, and she told me her little sister had said that to her that day. She went on to say she had been complaining and you told her off. You told her that she was missing the beauty that was around her. Then, she told me how you took her to the back door to see the sun set."

Closing my eyes, I remember that day and the days that came after it. Swallowing, my eyes spring open as a memory comes to my mind. I was only thirteen and had come home from school to find someone in my home. The man had grabbed me. He had held his hand over my mouth, but then a homeless man ran in and chased the guy away. Staring at Edward, I look into his green eyes and for the first time, I see the man that saved me.

"That was you," I whisper out.

Edward nods his head at me. "That day changed my life. I saw I could do good. Not that I wanted to be rewarded, but when your dad found me, he got me a job training at what is now my shop. He even helped me to get myself on my feet."

Shaking my head, I remember Bill had wanted to pass the shop on to someone who would keep it open. He and Edward had worked together almost a year before Edward became the new owner.

"How did you buy it?" I blurt out. As soon as the words are out of my mouth, my face heats up.

"My good old dad left me money. I never wanted it, but Charlie gave me a kick in the ass and told me to stop biting my nose off to spite my face."

Rolling my eyes, I know that's one of my dad's favorite sayings.

"So that's me. I don't do well around people because I was around the scum of the earth for twenty-seven years. Besides, it's only been five and a half years of me working with the public not hiding from it, so, I'm so not used to it yet."

Shaking my head, I give him a smile. "You're doing fine," I tell him.

He shrugs a little and looks back at me. "I'm sorry if my attitude and dismissal past has caused you to be upset." There is a sad tone to Edward's voice and it's almost a feeling like he's worried about what I think.

"You haven't," I stop and clear my voice. "I would like to be your friend."

Edward looks at me while tilting his head and I put my hand out waiting on him shaking it. He nods, shaking my hand and I smile at him. "So, my friend, what now?" he asks quietly.

"Now we learn about each other," I say giving him a smile.

Edward and I talk for hours. We have a lot in common, and he is a very interesting guy. Despite his lack of education, he is very smart. In talking, I also find out that his birthday is the twenty-first of June and though this year he turns thirty-three, he's never had a birthday cake. That is something I would like to change for him.

Yawning, I look at the time and I'm surprised to see it's almost one o'clock in the morning.

"Oh shit," I hiss out. "My dad's gonna be pissed," I carry on as Edward looks at me.

"He knows you are here. I called him when I was making coffee to let him know I was telling you about my history."

Stopping my worrying, I look at him.

"I told him I would call as soon as we were gone from there," Edward stops talking and looks away from me.

"Oh, thank you," I stutter out. "I had better be getting home, though" I say standing up.

"You can stay here," Edward blurts out and when his face turns a little pink, I know it's not something he meant to say ... well not like that anyway.

"You can stay if you like, Bella. I have a spare room; the door has a lock."

"Not that I don't trust you, it's just I have never stayed overnight at a guy's home before."

Edward gives me a smile and picks up his keys. "Come on then."

Looking from his face to the keys and back, I arch my brow.

"I'm going to ride behind you to make sure you get home."

"There's no need for that," I tell him but he shakes his head at me.

"I've been a shitty person, but I've been around shittier people. I know the way they work and I will make sure you get home safely."

I open my mouth to argue, but before I can, my cell emits my father's ring tone.

"Hey, Dad," I say as I pick up.

"Bella, hey, are you still with Edward?" he says sounding a little tired.

"Yeah, sorry, I lost track of time. I am just leaving now."

"You sure you'll be okay to drive home?"

"Yes, Dad, I'll be fine," I say smiling at the love and worry my dad has for me.

I jump as Edward bends closer and speaks into the cell phone as he smiles at me. "I did ask her to stay and I am following her home, Charlie."

"Oh, Bella, you should just stay at Edwards, and we can talk tomorrow." Before I can tell him no, he hangs up on me.

"Looks like I'm staying," I say feeling confused as my dad has never been one to be happy for Maria or me to stay out late, much less at a guy's home.

"Good, I'll get you something to wear," Edward says hurriedly before running out of the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: Well Charlie was quick to push her to stay at Edward's, so we know Charlie trusts Edward. Edward clearly has some more issues and there is much to learn about him and his attitude. How do you suppose things will go in the morning? What did you think of the interactions with the people she met down where Maria was killed?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all of our wonderful readers for the prayers and well wishes sent to Nikky and her family. Sadly her wonderful, much loved Papa has passed away. Things with this story will be finished by months end, and we intend to work on the Christmas story to get it ready so it posts on time. Thank you for all the kind words about us being so behind on posting, neither of us like to let our readers down, but we also don't want to half ass something just to post it. Thank you for all your understanding and enjoy the update, things are certainly getting interesting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Waking up, I'm startled at first because I don't recognize my surroundings. _"You're at Edwards,"_ I chuckle to myself as I remember staying here last night. Sitting up in one quick motion, I look around. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I have to pee. Heading for the bathroom Edward showed me last night, I stumble out into the hallway.

Opening the door, I walk in only to jump back when I see Edward standing at the sink. He's using a straight razor and shaving his face, wearing only a bath towel around his waist.

"Sorry," I gulp as my eyes linger on his defined abs. Moving backward, I keep my eyes on Edward. My back hits the door frame and my eyes thankfully roll closed. "Again sorry," I say walking out of the room, closing the door behind me.

" _Fuuuuck, he's hot naked_ ," my inner voice chants. After barely getting a step away from the bathroom, my bladder reminds me of my pressing need to pee. Moving back to the door, I knock on it.

"Edward, I need to use the toilet." As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I chastise myself for sounding like a three-year-old.

Edward opens the door and waves to where the toilet is and goes back to looking in the mirror.

"Er, do you mind?" I ask looking at him.

"Nope, go ahead."

Letting out a snort, I raise my brow. "Edward," I say making him look at me.

"Could you leave me to pee alone?"

Edward's face pales and I know it just clicked in his head. "Sorry," he says and moves out of the room.

Taking care of my toilet needs, I move to the sink to wash my hands. As I wash up, my eyes go to Edward's straight razor. After drying my hands, I pick up the blade and look at it before putting it back. Moving to the door, I open it and see the hallway is empty. Biting my lip, I walk to the door just down the hall which I assume is his bedroom. Knocking on the door, I clear my throat. "It's clear now, thanks," I say shaking my head and covering my face.

"I'm sorry," Edward repeats as he opens the door, thankfully now wearing clothes. "I've had people peeing when I've been shaving before. I didn't think; it didn't seem like that big of a deal.

Smiling, I look up at him and see his face looks only a little shaved on one side and he has missed several spots. "Need help shaving?"

Edward gulps as he looks at me.

"Sorry," I blurt out. "I just thought you might need some help, you missed a few spots." My eyes widen at my word vomit. This guy shaves men for a living and I have basically just said he was shit at it.

"Yes, if you don't mind," Edward whispers out breaking me from my mental reprimands.

"What?" thinking I must have misheard him.

"I can shave any man's face apart from my own. So, I could use your help. That would be great."

Giving him a smile, I nod. "Where do you want to do this?" I ask knowing the bathroom is too small.

"The kitchen?" he says almost making it sound as if he is asking me.

"Sounds good to me."

"You go get ready and I'll get my blade and kit," Edward says with a shaky voice.

Moving to the kitchen, I grab a chair from the dining table and place it near the sink.

Edward walks in and looks at me before dropping his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay doing this?" he asks. I frown, but nod my head at him. He lets out a long breath and moves over to me. He hands me his kit and then sits on the chair.

Opening the kit, I see the blade that was in the bathroom, now placed neatly in its spot, but it seems a little out of place. Shrugging it off, I lather up the foam and start to work it into Edward's face which is a lot smoother than it appears. As I massage his face, Edward's eyes roll closed and he lets out a soft hum.

Taking the blade from the case, I open it and run it down his face taking away the hair. Cleaning off the blade, I move on to the next part. As I shave him, my body moves around his. Right now, I am standing with his legs between mine. I'm almost straddling him except we're not really touching. As I'm hovering close to him, his eyes spring open for the first time since I started shaving him and he looks at me. "I'm almost done," I say as my eyes move to his.

Following an unknown path to his throat as I shave off the hair, his Adam's apple wobbles a little.

"You need a haircut too," I chuckle out feeling the heat grow between us.

"Are you planning on doing that next?"

Stopping my movements as his eyes look at me, I feel myself moving closer to him.

Just before my lips touch his, I realize what I'm doing and snap myself out of my trance. "Sure, if you trust me enough to cut it for you."

Edward keeps staring at me. "You're very beautiful," he says in a whisper, "and I trust you."

My breathing seems to come out with a hitch as my mind chants at me to kiss him. Not listening to the chanting in my head, I finish shaving his neck. Once I'm done, my eyes go from his neck to his eyes and back again. Moving quickly away from him, I get the heated towel and place it on his face.

"How short am I allowed to go?" I ask him.

"Not too short. I like to be able to pull on my hair when I'm thinking."

I think about how I would like to pull his hair and let out a very unladylike snort. I giggle and move to his kit. I start with taking out the clippers and attachments. After placing the straight razor back in the case, I can't help but notice again how different it looks from the rest of the items in the kit.

"Why is the straight razor so different from everything else in your kit?" I ask as I start to comb through his hair.

"I misplaced the blade I use in the shop; so I took my personal blade downstairs, because it's just like the one I had. The blade you just used is a new one that I picked up until my other blade shows up. I hope to find it soon because I don't care for that one at all." He points to the kit and chuckles.

Running my fingers through Edward's hair as I decide the best way to trim it, he hums again. Putting the longer attachment on the clippers, I start to work on the top first. After I have it trimmed up, I get the slightly shorter attachment. Running the clipper over the sides and back, I blend the longer parts in.

Moving around him, I check for stray hairs and longer ones I may have missed. Putting the clipper away, I grab the comb and scissors. After combing the hair down in the front, making sure the line across his forehead is straight. When I'm done, I set the scissors down and comb his hair. He has so many cowlicks it doesn't lay down very well, but it does at least look neater than it was. Still in front of him, I once again find my eyes locked with his. There seems to be a magnetic pull and my face is moving forward to his.

"Don't," Edward says looking right at me as he pulls his head back. He's making it clear that he doesn't want me to kiss him and I feel my face heat up as I'm overcome with rejection and embarrassment. Before I can run off, Edward grips my hips and pulls me down so that I'm sitting on one of his legs.

"It isn't that I don't want to kiss you. Fuck, Bella, you have no idea how bad I want too. Not to mention seeing you here, barely dressed is making it so much harder for me to resist touching you."

" _Barely dressed, what does he mean, barely dressed_?" my mind shouts. Looking down I almost scream because I'm still in his t-shirt and my panties. Before I can dwell on my inner thoughts, Edward carries on talking.

"If you kiss me, then I doubt I'd be able to let you go or stop with just a kiss. I can't and will not go back to being that guy who fucks around kissing three or four girls in one night. If you kiss me, then I will kiss you back because it means something to me. All I am asking from you is for it to mean something to you too, something more than just lust." The plea in Edward's eyes makes me know he really means what he is saying and he's not just saying it to spare my feelings.

"What makes you think it doesn't mean something to me?" I ask in a husky voice, feeling extremely turned on.

Edward smiles shyly at me. "You don't like me very much. You are still afraid of me. I scare you with how I speak and the tone of voice that I use." He stops and brushes my hair from my face. "We've only just begun to know each other. Anything that you feel right now is based on your hurt or primal lust, not deep feelings."

Opening my mouth to argue, he cuts me off before I can make a sound.

"If there are real feelings involved, then they will strengthen as our friendship grows."

Edward moves forward and places a lingering kiss on the side of my head.

"Thank you for the haircut and shave; it was perfect. Now take a shower, and get dressed while I start to make breakfast."

Letting out a breath, I stand up knowing everything Edward has just said was right. If anything should develop between us, we will need to give it time. Making my way to the bathroom, I take a quick shower and put on my clothes that Edward washed and dried for me last night.

Walking back into the kitchen, I see Edward is just putting out our breakfast.

"Good timing," I say sitting down as I look up at him.

Unable to help the frown that crosses my face when I notice his facial hair already looks like it needs a trim. "Your facial hair grows quickly," I say pointing to his face.

Edward's hand goes to his face and strokes his skin. "Yeah, I know. It's crazy, isn't it? If I didn't shave every day, within a week I'd look like a mountain man."

He laughs and I join him as I butter the toast that pops up.

After carrying the plate of toast to the table, I sit down and join him.

"This all looks great," I say eyeing the eggs, toast, pancakes and bacon.

Edward and I eat in silence and when I'm done, I see it's close to nine already. Knowing I need to see my father before heading to the campus to study, I stand up. Picking up both my plate and glass, I carry them to the sink and start to wash them.

"I should get going," I say with a sudden urge to stay with Edward. "I mean, I don't want to leave, but I need to check on my dad before I go to study at the library."

"Okay, give me a call to let me know that you made it home safely, please," Edward says getting up and clearing the rest of the dishes.

"I will," I reply, but he doesn't look my way, and I'm yet again struck by his odd behavior. "If I need your help again can I call you?" I ask him feeling shy and worrisome that he'll reject me.

"Of course, Bella, that's what friends are for," Edward says in a dismissing manner. "Okay, bye," he says.

Shaking my head, I have the feeling I may have done or said something to upset him. Hoping this has nothing to do with the almost kiss, I start to worry. He seemed okay earlier, I just don't quite understand his mood swings. Feeling frustrated and upset, I walk to my car.

Driving home, I replay everything that happened and all I can think of is that I must have upset him more than I thought in trying to kiss him. He must think I'm really gross to have had such a bad reaction.

When I pull up to my home, a noise makes me look to the road just in time to see Edward on his bike looking my way. Getting out, I step toward him, but he just starts the bike again and rides away back the way he just came.

~Nightmare~

Panting as my feet pound against the ground, I've already run a full circle of the park but I feel the need to go around again. Running seems to be my outlet for relieving stress at the moment. My dad feels I am taking too much on, but I don't. I just hate that despite the fact I've been investigating my sister's murder for the past week, I still have no idea what happened to her or why.

Every lead I've had has turned into a dead end. Then there's the fact I have been trying to make more time for Jasper. Over the past couple of weeks, I've managed to see him three or four times a week. Spending time with him seems to have helped a little and he seems to be more like the old Jasper before Maria was murdered. Last night, I even got him to laugh.

"Bella," I hear a gruff voice and jump.

Turning my head to the side, I see a worried and tired looking Edward running next to me. "I didn't know you ran," I say as I pull my earphones from my ears.

"Every I get here when you are just finishing with your run."

Smiling, I nod at him. This is the first time I have seen him since I stayed over at his place. I didn't want us to have this awkwardness between us. And hoped that if I gave it enough time, the awkward feelings would disappear on their own.

"I'm sorry for how I acted that morning you stayed overnight," Edward says sounding somewhat ashamed. "I'm a real shitty person it seems. I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't you, but me." As soon as he's done talking Edward runs off, but the guilt sets into my heart immediately. Knowing he had told me that he has trouble talking to people after I said we could be friends, I had taken his silence as an insult and held it against him.

I run at full speed to catch up with him, and when I do, he still keeps running. Not being able to breathe or keep up, I reach out and pull on his arm hoping if I stop, he will too.

"Bella," Edward says slowly and I bend over holding my knees.

"Give ... me ..." I say holding up two fingers. The feeling of his eyes looking at me is strong, but I'm still panting and can't look up yet.

"You run nearly every can you be this out of breath?" Edward asks as he places a shaky hand on my back.

Looking up at him, I give him a glare. "Your legs are almost the same damn size as I am. Besides, did someone shoot a rocket up your ass to make you run that fast?" I yell at him, feeling my face heat up as soon as I am to my surprise, Edward smiles before he laughs.

"No rocket and that's how fast I normally run. It's not my fault you're so short that you run at my normal walking speed," Edward retorts with a light chuckle in his voice.

Continuing to glare at him, I roll my eyes as he keeps smiling.

"Breakfast?" I say hoping he will join me.

"Only if I'm buying."

Sighing, I nod my head at him and stand up fully.

Edward keeps his walking to a painful, for him, slow pace, while keeping an eye on me the entire time.

"I can walk faster than this," I say with a huff that he seems to get some amusement from.

"No, don't push it. I wouldn't want you to get out of breath again."

"Don't be an ass," I snark while nudging him.

We walk to the diner next to the park and find a booth. The diner is almost empty and once we give the waitress our orders, we both look at each other. As I get lost in his eyes, I can feel my heart starting to race and feel butterflies in my tummy.

"We okay then?" Edward asks clearing his throat right away as he looks at the table while drumming his fingers.

Placing my hand over his causes him to look back up at me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't come by. Just with college, my study group, dad and Jasper, I haven't had much time for anything else."

Edward seems only to react when I say Jasper's name. When he starts to talk, I find I'm surprised that he doesn't ask the question I was expecting him to.

"Are you still investigating Maria's death?"

"Yes, not that it's going anywhere. I honestly feel almost at a loss."

Edward pulls his eyebrows together. "You need a profile of the killer , and a rough location of the two murders."

Holding my hand up, I raise my brow. "How do I get a location?"

"Maps, I mean most killers murder in the area that they know. Not many would kill without an idea of the lay of the land. Figure out a radius, use the places where he finds the girls, and leaves them. I know right now there's not much to go on, and you'll more than likely need more bodies to make any headway, but right now you are looking at a sixty-mile radius. The more bodies, the more you can narrow it down to where they live and work. Regardless, you may still be looking at ten or more miles." Edward keeps his voice soft the entire time he's talking to me.

"You think you could help me make a grid ?" I ask.

Edward opens and closes his mouth. "Sure," he says after a few moments, but in a way that sounds as if he just agrees with me.

"Bella, the FBI has some of the best minds on this, men and women who have worked and studied in this field. These are the people that will find Maria's killer, but I will help you. IF you start to see Peter and join a group for relatives of victims."

Staring at him, I can't help but silently stammer. "How did you know about Peter?" I ask when I find my voice.

"Charlie told me," he says and I shake my head at him.

"I'm fine, I just need this guy put behind bars."

"Bella, you have to stop lying to yourself. This whole anger and putting up a strong front is your way of not dealing with your grief."

Edward sighs and looks down at the table. "I know, believe me, I know what you're doing. You're ignoring the pain and the hurt hoping it will just disappear. You, Bella, my dear, are a runner."

Shaking my head at him, I bite my lip. I want to yell at him and tell him how wrong he is, but I can't because I know he's not wrong.

"When Maria and Jasper started dating, instead of telling them you were hurting, you distanced yourself from them and went out to clubs and parties. Then there is us, every time we've had a heated debate, I don't see you for days."

"Wait, we only just became friends," I argue.

"Yes, and that was over a week ago, yet I haven't seen you since then."

"Well, you didn't come to see me either," I reply knowing he's right and this is all on me. "Fine, if you must know, I thought I had hurt you by trying to kiss you. I felt embarrassed and ashamed," I say.

Edward smiles a little and nods. "Why didn't you come to see me? We could've talked it over. I would've told you it was all on me, not you. I could've told you that once you left, my biggest regret was—is—not kissing you."

My eyes widen and Edward chuckles scratching his chin.

"You are very pretty when you're not scowling at me. It's just I'm not good at this, and if we are to be friends, then you must understand that I will shut down now and then. Just know that if it were you—if I was pissed off at you—I would make it known."

Nodding my head at him, I smile. "Then you must understand that my insecurities are why I run," I say with a wobbling voice.

"I know, and I would like to help you, and maybe you can help me too."

"Sounds like a plan," I say nodding. "Going forward though, you have to try to not shut down on me. Even if you tell me you need to think, it would be better than completely shutting down."

"Otherwise, you will think you are at fault?" he asks.

Nodding at him, I smile.

"Okay I will work on it, but know I am working on the whole 'it's not what you say, its how you say it' thing."

"Okay," I chuckle.

"Come on and eat up or you'll miss your class ."

Looking down, I see that at some point, the waitress must have dropped off our breakfast plates.

 **~*Nightmare*~**

By the time I get to the campus, I'm feeling a little better, and am glad my head seems to be zoned into my work load.

"Professor McAvoy," I say as I approach his desk. "Can I have a private word?" I ask and he looks at me with a sad smile.

"Sure, head into my office. I need to talk to Eric and I'll be right in."

Looking back, I see Eric standing there looking a little worried. He has the same sympathetic smile everyone in my class has given me over the past eight weeks.

Dropping my bag onto a chair, I walk around the room. Professor McAvoy has some of the most interesting books, most of them can't be found anywhere else. As I walk around the room, my eyes land on the book that is open on his desk. Frowning at the strange wording, I place my hand on the open page as I turn it over to look at the title. When I don't recognize the name, I flip to the summary and gulp at the words. This is a book that goes in depth into the minds of serial killers. There are names such as Jack the Ripper and Ted Bundy. There are detailed accounts and real photos of their victims. Feeling a shiver go down my spine, I turn back to the page he was on. Turning to the next page, there is a photo of what a victim of the ripper would have looked like. Gasping, I can't help but notice the similarities to the way Sally was killed. In fact, this photo is almost identical to one of the crime scene photos.

"Sorry," Professor McAvoy says and I jump as I look up at him. "That book has been giving me a sore head, but it's such an interesting read," He says.

Letting out a breath, I place it back down, and walk around the desk to take a seat.

"So what can I do for you, Bella?"

"I have been investigating my sister's death." The words seem to tumble out of my mouth. As they do, McAvoy seems surprised at them. Before he can talk, I start again. "I just need to do killed her and I know he will kill again. I've been working on a profile, and I wanted your knowledge into the minds of serial killers, if you can help me."

As his mouth stays open, I get a deep fear that he will turn me down or worse, tell the FBI what I've been doing.

"I really should tell you not to do this, but I will help you. If you can get me the police files ..."

My head tilts and I raise my brow.

"I know if you are doing this, then your dad has copies of the police files. In order to do this correctly, I will need to see them."

"Okay," I say feeling a little unsure.

"Well let's go take a look at them, shall we?"

Nodding, I look at him as he stands and picks up his jacket. He walks over to me, reaches out, takes my hand and pulls me up. He picks up my bag and ushers me to the door.

Gratefully, he suggests I drive my car and he will follow me. The way he is acting has my mind screaming that something is off about all of this and I can't shake the feeling.

"This is us," I say opening the door and hoping my dad is home.

As we walk in, I know right away we are alone. "I'll get the files," I say walking away as McAvoy sits down on the sofa.

By the time I am back, the TV is on and I place the files in front of him. He looks up at me and gives me an odd look.

"You should sit down, Bella."

Slowly, I sit down on the single chair which makes him look at me again.

"I hope you don't invite men into your home often and when you do, I hope you are a good girl."

Looking at him, I find what he just said to be a little odd. Before I can comment, the news anchor comes on with the words 'breaking news' flashing at the bottom of the screen.

" _The murderer who calls himself Sent From Hell, has taken another victim. Tanya Emma Reed was found earlier today with a note cut into her body. KQZU has been told the words "YOU WERE WARNED," were carved into her flesh."_

Sitting there, I stare at the TV. I'm no longer able to hear anything as the ringing in my ears increases.

* * *

 **A/N: Well things have really started to esculate, haven't they? What do you think of the suspect pool so far?**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Important info: I (Kasi) accidently posted the uncorrected chapters, so please note Tanya was the third killed and her name and initials were put into the story incorrectly. TER not TAR and Tanya Emma Reed not Tanya Anna Reed. I'm sorry to have messed this up and with so much going on with we both overlooked my mess up.*****

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Feeling someone touch me, I look up as the television clicks off.

"Bella, you need to take deep breaths."

My eyes move to Professor McAvoy as he stares at me.

"Just breathe, nice and slow," he repeats.

"That's three girls now," I say looking at him.

"I know; it's exciting, isn't it?"

Covering my mouth, I gasp at his unusual choice of words about the situation. "What?" I yell as I recover from the shock of his words and he looks at me with an ashen face.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words."

Snorting at him, I shake my head and he makes a small shrug.

"Bella, I'm sorry; it's just this has been my life for over thirty years. I can't help but find the criminal mind in general and specifically serial killers fascinating."

"I don't see how killing young women is fascinating, how can you?" I yell moving away from him.

"The victims have all been whores, Bella. They made the wrong choices in life and how to make a living."

"My sister was not a whore!" I hiss out at him.

Something in his head must have clicked as his face turns white as he starts to stutter. "I'm sorry," he manages to get out. "Why don't we work on the profile?" he carries on as he moves away from me.

McAvoy starts writing things down when the door bursts open and my dad hobbles in.

"Bella," he says looking at Professor McAvoy.

"Mr. Swan, I'm one of Bella's professors," McAvoy says jumping up with an outstretched hand. "I'm helping with her investigation," he carries on cheerfully.

"Oh well, err, I need to have a private word with her so if you can leave it for today that would be good," my dad says without shaking the professor's hand as he opens the front door.

McAvoy nods, picking up his notebook and walks out giving me a smile and a wave.

After Dad closes the door, he turns to me and says, "In my day, a professor being in a student's home would've been frowned upon."

Bobbing my head, I feel a little more relaxed now that he's gone.

"Bella, maybe you should sit down," he says and I shake my head at him.

"I heard the news, it was on the television already," I say flatly.

My dad sighs and flops down on the sofa.

"Where was she found?" I ask, knowing he already has the answer.

"Out of town, but she's from here. She works in the same area where Maria was found."

"Tanya," I whisper as my mind goes back to the first time I went to the place where my sister was found with Edward.

 _Edward,_ my mind echoes.

"I need to go," I say leaping up and out the door.

Needing to go, I don't even stop when I hear my father's voice as I run out of the house.

Pulling up outside of Edward's shop, I see the place is locked up. Hoping he is here, I bang on his door. It feels as if I have been standing outside his door looking up at his apartment over the shop for a long time. Stepping forward and refusing to give up, I raise my hand to beat on the door again just as it opens. Looking up and seeing the haunted look in Edward's face, I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him closely to me.

"Bella," he says softly.

"I'm sorry, I just heard," I whisper out trying hard to keep my sobs at bay. Somehow, I know I need to be here for him.

"Heard what?" Edward asks looking at me confused.

"About Tanya," I say pulling my brows together as he keeps looking at me. There's suddenly a voice inside my head telling me he must not know. Closing my eyes, I let out a deep breath. I've never had to tell another person someone they know has passed away, let alone been murdered. Standing here on Edward's doorstep, a large part of me isn't sure I can do it.

"Hey," he shushes me and pulls me back into his arms. My body relaxes a little as I feel his hand run up and down my arm.

"I'm sorry," I sob out this time. "I thought you knew about Tanya with her being on the news." Carrying on, I try hard to hold myself together, but he interrupts me.

"Bella, I know Tanya is dead. I just don't understand why you're telling me you're sorry."

Silenced by his words, I just look at him. "You and her ... weren't you?"

Edward shakes his head. "She didn't mean anything to me." Edward's words come out sounding harsh and unfeeling and I move back a little from him.

"Fuck," Edward hisses out. "Bella, I know most of the street workers and people by their first names. I lived there for three years myself, remember? Most of the wh ... hookers would approach me every time I was there. I never slept with any of them. As for Tanya, where I'm saddened she has been killed, the only feeling I had for her when she was alive was annoyance."

My standing here and looking at him makes him sigh.

"I'm not a person that bitches and moans about someone when they're alive only to act like we were best friends when they die. Will I miss her? No, absolutely not, because she wasn't a part of my life. Am I sad that she was brutally killed? Yes, but I would feel that way for anyone, if I had read it in the paper." He stops talking and looks away from me. When he starts talking again, his voice has dropped to a whisper. "This is who I am, Bella."

Taking a deep breath, I rub his arm with my hand. "I know and I'm sorry. I just assumed there was something between you two. I know how I felt—so numb—when I heard about Maria. I didn't want you to be alone."

Knowing he doesn't need me as I had previously thought, I go to move away only to have Edward pull me back and hold me.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't stop to think how this must be for you." For the first time, Edward's voice is filled with emotion.

"It isn't getting any easier, I miss her so much." As the words come out of my mouth, I find myself breaking down, yet again.

Edward lifts and carries me inside. He holds me in his arms whispering soothing words as his hand runs through my hair. After a while, I stop sobbing finding my eyes locked with his.

"Why didn't she ever talk about you?" I ask as my hand moves to the top of his head touching his soft hair.

Edward looks to be in deep thought and I lay my head on his chest. Somehow, I know the closeness will help him.

"We weren't the best of friends. When I was on the street, she would bring me food and check me over. She would babble on as she was doing it," Edward chuckles a little. "As you know, I am not much of a talker, and I don't think she liked the quietness."

Smiling, I nod my head, knowing my sister hated not having someone to talk to. Needing to talk and converse is one thing my dad and Maria shared. If someone was in the room, they had to fill it with chatter. Me on the other hand, I can go hours without talking and be perfectly comfortable.

"After the whole thing with you, I saw her more often. I even ended up going with her when she was performing medical checks on people. She did that while I would cut a person's hair and give them a shave if they needed it."

Silently, I ponder why he wasn't with her that night. Maybe if he had been, she would still be alive.

Edward clears his throat as he seems to read my inner questions through my body language. "That was until she and Jasper started dating."

Unsure of what he's talking about, again it's like he has read my thoughts.

"He wasn't happy that she was spending time with me. He got it in his head that I had feelings for her," Edward says sounding as if he was angered by the thought.

"Did you?" I ask my heart pounding, and a feeling of dread seems to wash over me.

"No," Edward says stroking my hair, calming me.

There's a small wave of relief that fills me, but soon washes away with guilt as my mind starts to question the feelings stirring inside of me that I am beginning to have for Edward.

"Bella, I didn't see her like that. I wasn't even attracted to her. Sure, I was grateful that she stopped and helped the people down there. There was a kindness about her; she wanted to help people, but that's all it was. Anyway, by the time she and Jasper hooked up, my eyes were firmly on another."

I nod my head in understanding, yet hate that his last words seem to have sent a wave of jealousy over me.

"Jasper seemed to think it was impossible for a man to be around Maria without wanting to fuck her," Edward says and I feel him shaking his head. "No matter what I said, he'd never give up." Maria never told him our history."

Lifting my head, I just look at him. He shrugs as if to say he still doesn't get it.

"Jasper was getting into a huff so much that I pulled back from her. I hadn't seen her for almost six months before she was killed. A part of me still feels like it's my fault."

Sitting up more, I see the tears running down his face.

"I should have told Jasper to fuck off, that he was the one in the wrong, not me. If I had, she would've called me before going down there. She would still be alive."

Shaking my head, I feel like I'm going to explode. Something isn't right; I have never seen Jasper even a little jealous of Maria talking to another guy.

"You don't believe me," Edward says harshly for the first time.

Knowing this is more of a defensive reaction for him than it is true offense, I don't take it personally or move away from him.

"It's not that. Its just that I've never seen Jasper act jealous and Maria never said anything about him being that way." Keeping my arm around him as I talk, I feel reassured by his closeness. "But I know people can be one person in private and then a different person in public."

Edward let out a shaky breath. "Well, I think it was my fault. When I found out they were dating, I was pissed off at both of them. He may have mistaken my anger for jealousy."

"Why were you angry?" I ask finding it odd for him to feel that way if he had had no romantic feelings for Maria.

"You liked ... like him and they both knew how you felt, yet never once kept that in mind when they decided to be with each other."

Looking at the ground, I feel humiliated knowing he knew how I felt about Jasper. Even more than that, I feel mortified as it seems Jasper was aware too.

"They fell in love," I mutter trying hard to justify what went down.

"Maybe so, but still they never took your feelings into account. Jasper would moan and complain that you weren't talking to him the way you used to. Maria would just laugh it off. I lost it with both of them, and starting yelling. Now looking back, I can see how he may have thought I was in love with Maria."

Shaking my head, I have no idea what went down with them. "I wish she had talked about you," I say smiling at him as he nods and pats my back.

"She talked about you all the time," Edward grins out at me. "She told me so much, I feel like I almost know you more than I did her." He starts chuckling "So Nathan Fillion?" He questions and I feel my heart start to race, as he keeps that damn smirk in place.

"Yeah," I say shaking my head in embarrassment.

"Bella, he's like fifty," Edward carries on.

"He's forty-four, and he super sexy and has a smile and hair that makes me ..." I stop when Edward raises his brow at me.

"Aren't young girls like you supposed to go googly eyed over younger movie stars and musicians?"

"He was in a movie," I say smugly.

"He was?" He asks and I look at him in shock.

"Yeah, _Serenity_ which is the best movie of all time."

Edward just keeps looking at me.

" _Firefly_?" I say questioningly.

Edward shakes his head.

"Oh God this is a crime," I mock with a happy smile. "I need to school you in how to be a brown coat." "Brown coat?"

Raising my brow, I look back at him. "Stay here, I'll be back. We can watch _Firefly_ and then _Serenity_ ," I say with glee.

"Err, Bella, it's a little late, I'm not sure if I can watch an hour of a TV series."

"It's only one series, thirteen episodes, it's not that long. Damn it Fox, WHY?" I yell out still feeling pissed they canceled it. Those fuckers! "I'll run home to get the DVDs and grab a pizza on the way back."

Driving home, I call and order the pizza before running into my house. "Hey, Dad, I am hanging out at Edward's. I'm going to school him on how to be a brown coat."

"Okay," he says with a chuckle. "You know not everyone likes _Firefly_." I look up at him narrowing my eyes.

"Hush now, old man. You gonna be okay here tonight by yourself?" I ask as I hold the DVD box set of _Firefly_ and the _Serenity_ in my hands.

"Yes I'll be fine, Bella, besides I already had a few of the guys coming over tonight to play poker."

Nodding at him, I quickly kiss his cheek and run out to my car.

I stop and pick up the pizza, breadsticks and wings I had ordered. Making one more stop at the convenience store, I grab a six-pack of beer before heading back to Edward's. When I walk to his door, he already has it open for me.

Edward and I settle down and I put in the first episode. "Just so you know, I totally ship Mal with River, so if I make a face at Inara you know why."

Edward just looks at me and I shrug looking back to the television. We're only halfway through the season when we take a break to straighten out our legs, and use the bathroom.

Joining Edward in the kitchen, I make more snacks while he makes coffee.

"Okay, I can see Mal and Inara have something weird going on, but him and River? I mean she's seventeen, he's what, forty?

Rolling my eyes at him, I shake my head. "So you're saying he would be better off with Inara the whore than with River because of her age?"

Edward just gives me a look. "Companion," he sighs out. "But you're right, I don't think Mal would ever be with her while she's giving herself to other men, working or not. I also don't think she would be happy with just Mal, and living out in the black. But ... River?"

"First off, I think he's maybe thirty-five and she's almost eighteen, and they both have this darkness inside of them that the blackness seems to claim. Just watch the rest of the series, but keep in mind the film is where you see it the most." Edward just looks at me shaking his head.

"What is it with girls and shipping characters?"

Shrugging, I pick up the bowl and plate of snacks before walking back into the living room.

As the episodes go by, I find myself moving closer to Edward and hugging him as River talks to Jubal in the episode, _Object in Space_. This episode never fails to make me cry.

With pure joy, I smile when I feel Edward rub my arm as River lands softly in Mal's open arms.

Just a little later, he pulls a blanket over us as we watch the rest of the episodes.

"Are you ready to watch _Serenity_?" I ask and Edward smiles looking at his watch.

I know it's really late or early morning, but this is what you do when you have a marathon run.

"Sure, and for the record, I'm glad I have nothing booked at the shop for tomorrow ... uh today," he says with a smile and I clap as I get up to put in the movie.

The movie flies by and I find myself still laughing at the same old jokes. My heart still thumps hard while River is fighting. I still feel sad when I find out what happens on Miranda, despite having seen this movie about twenty times this year alone.

"Okay, I can see that there's something between River and Mal," Edward says. "They have an unspoken bond," he continues and I grin happily, mainly because I'm still unable to convince Jasper.

"Yeah, welcome to the Maliver group," I say yawning because I suddenly feel very tired.

"Come on, it's bedtime," Edward says pulling me up onto my feet.

He walks me into the same guest room I had slept in before. He leaves me on the edge of the bed and takes a step back. "Goodnight, Bella," he says softly looking into my eyes.

"Good night, Edward."

He looks at me and then smiles shaking his head as he walks away.

Sleeping into the early afternoon, I wake up feeling refreshed. After making a light meal and eating with Edward, I leave to head over to see Jasper.

"Hi," I say walking into his apartment. As I look at him, I see that he's giving me a cold stare.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"I called you last night."

Frowning, I know I didn't have any missed calls on my cell.

"Charlie said you were with Edward."

Frowning, I pull my eyebrows together not understanding why he's so upset.

"So? He and I are friends." I say and Jasper's face turns to stone.

" _Firefly_ is _our_ thing and you shared it with him," Jasper yells out at me.

My mouth opens but quickly closes.

"That was yours and mine, we watched those episodes and _Serenity_ together, I never watched them with Maria."

"Maria didn't like them," I yell back at him.

"That's not the point. How can we watch them together now? You _spoiled_ it."

Holding up my hand, I hope he stops yelling and acting like this. "Jasper, what is this really about?"

"Nothing! It's not like you care anyway."

"I do care," I tell him as he sits down on the sofa.

"He tried to take Maria away from me, now he's taking you away too. He's not a good person, Bella."

Standing in silence, I find myself in shock. Edward was right, Jasper clearly doesn't like him. After a moment, I decide to try to defuse this issue once and for all.

"He said he didn't have romantic feelings for her," I tell him softly placing my hand on his arm, but he bats it away.

"Yeah sure, and you know he made a living being a male whore, right?"

"What? He cut people's hair, Jasper."

Jasper just shakes his head. "He used to sell himself, Bella. He's had guys' dicks in his ass and that's fucking gross."

I pull back from Jasper because I don't like the way he is acting or what he's saying.

"If that's true—" I start to say, but Jasper's up so fast that I jump and shut up at the same it.

" _It is true!"_

Holding up my hand, I move to stand right in front of him. "It's not for us to judge, Jasper."

He shakes his head. "You can't sleep with him. Hell, I'd be surprised if his dick still works. I can't believe you are that desperate."

Shaking my head, I back away from him and move to grab the jacket I took off when I walked in.

"Where are you going?" Jasper's voice seems much calmer now, but I still open his door.

"I didn't come over here for you to bitch me out and insult me."

Jasper almost runs to where I'm standing. "Please, Bella, don't go. I was worried, and jealous, I'm sorry."

Unable to help it, I let out a sigh as he gives me a pleading look.

"I thought that was our thing, something only we shared. I just ..." Jasper trails off and looks down. "I've been drinking again. It just fucking hurts so much and I feel so angry. I am sorry I took it out on you, but I don't trust that guy. Bella, he's not a good person, I can feel it.

Jasper kicks the door closed as he pulls me back to the sofa. He wraps himself around me, hugging me to him as he cries. As his tears fall, my own guilt grows inside my chest.

* * *

 **A/N: So Jasper is a little jealous and very possesive. He doesn't seem to like Edward much. The professor is creepy, and even Charlie got that vibe. What did you think of Bella's time alone with Edward?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a special look into the mindset of the killer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Sent From Hell's POV.**

Tilting my head I watch her as she makes her way to a man who's already sitting at the table in front of me.

"Hey, love," she giggles out at him. "I'm Mary, you're, Roger, right?"

Quietly, I snort as the guy stands and even pulls out the chair for this hoe. He's treating her like the lady she clearly isn't.

"I'm sorry to stare, but you are such a beautiful girl, I can't help myself," Roger compliments Mary and she giggles again.

"Good evening, I am Martha and I will be your waitress tonight. What can I bring you to drink this evening?"

"Red wine, bottle, the house choice is good?" Roger asks as he stares at Mary who bobs her head. Martha nods and walks away as Roger shakes his head. "I'm not sure about this," he says quickly as he clearly starts to panic. "I have never cheated on my wife, just ..." he stops and snorts.

"It's okay, Roger, really it's okay. She'll never know and I'm going to help you. If you want, we can skip dinner?" She says in a voice I'm sure she thinks is erotic, but it turns my stomach.

" _See, I told you she's a whore! Pushing herself on him, making him cheat, and making him a sinner!"_

I nod in agreement with my master's voice.

"S _he could have sent him home to his wife—his sick wife—but no, she wants him for herself."_

"No, that would feel dirty, this at least makes it feel ..." Roger cuts himself off clearly disgusted in what he is about to do.

"Sex is an amazing and wonderful thing, don't be ashamed. I will make you feel so good. So loved. I swear you will not want to leave me after I'm done with you."

" _Dirty wisp of a girl!"_ My master's voice echoes in my head, and I glance around the room hoping no one else has heard it.

Letting out a long breath when I see everyone is still eating and not looking our way.

" _One warning only to her and then she is MINE, understand?"_

"Yes," I reply.

" _Yes what?"_

I gulp, not liking it when I make him angry. "Yes, Master," I say looking down at the table.

After a few moments, I eat the food that is in front of me.

Mary and Roger continue to eat. As time moves on, I can clearly see the change in Roger. At the start, he was unsure and apprehensive, but now he is lusting for her and I can see the sin pouring off of his body.

Walking a few steps behind Roger and Mary, I follow them as they leave. They have no idea I'm behind them as they kiss and start to undress each other. The walk from the restaurant to the hotel should have taken only a few minutes, but due to the almost humping, we all arrive a half hour later. Roger quickly pays the front desk attendant as Mary stands back licking her lips. She unbuttons her top giving every person a good look at her used goods.

I'm able to get the room next to them and I sit there as they fuck each other's brains out. When he first called out his wife's name, Mary didn't like that very much. She stopped what they were doing until he begged and pleaded with her to forgive him.

It's well into the next day when their tryst is over and they leave the room reeking of sin. I quickly follow them. The whore gives him a lazy smile, kissing him as her top hangs off of one shoulder.

"See you again, big boy, next week?" Mary giggles.

"Yeah, but let's just meet here and get to the good stuff."

She raises her brow at him, and he nods in agreement.

"You got it sexy man, bye for now, honey," she says giving him a wave as she walks away from him.

Trailing behind, I follow her all the way back to her apartment. Looking around, I can't help the snort that comes out of me. She may not live in the best of places, but this is a good area.

Watching her from across the street, she dials on her cellphone as she checks her mailbox. My cell starts to ring, but I ignore it keeping my eyes locked on Mary who looks around failing to see me.

"Oh hey, Professor McAvoy," she stops adding in a fake ass cough. "It's Mary Bennett, I'm just calling to ask if I can get a few days extension," she coughs again, but I can see from here that she is rolling her eyes. "For the assessment due today, I'm sick."

 _Yeah you're sick, very sick._

"Give me a call back when you get this message," she quickly coughs as she hangs up.

She goes inside her apartment, not even ten minutes later she comes out smiling happily as she walks down the road. Following behind her again, I watch as she makes her way to a café where she sits at a table with a man in a suit.

"Hi, sugar," she husks out making the man grin widely at her.

Having seen more than enough, I walk away. Having already witnessed enough of her whoring abilities, I don't need to see anymore.

~Nightmare~

Sitting down to rest, I dip the pen into the ink I have mixed using the blood from the whores I've sent to my master. If you're going to send a message to someone, make sure it's to the point. As far as I'm concerned, nothing gets to the point quicker than the blood of death.

 _Mary~_

 _I have been watching you, on direction of my master. I have seen into your heart, and soul. The darkness there is strong and you are one of the damned._

 _Your life of sin must cease or I will send you to hell. You should heed my advice because a little hoe like you won't like it there._

 _My word and teachings are simple. Hear, learn and live from them, and you will live a long life._

 _Sex is meant to be between a married man and woman, ONLY._

 _Women should not enjoy sex; it is an act to bring a child into the world, not for pleasure or compensation._

 _You should always be available to your husband and only to him._

 _You have one week to change your ways, or you will be dragged to hell!_

 _You've been warned,  
Sent From Hell._

Walking back to Mary's apartment, I place the letter in her mailbox. The warning letter, much like her life, is now surrounded by darkness and hidden from the naked eye. As I walk home, there's a small part of me which hopes she will hear my words and live by my teaching. However, the learnings from my master have taught me this wisp of a girl will need to be sent to hell.

~Nightmare~

As I predicted, I knew she wouldn't hear my words. Every warning I've given has gone unheard. None of those hoes seem to believe I will do as I say in my letters. They laugh at my words—at my teachings—but it is my master and me who'll have the last laugh.

"Hello," I say making Mary jump.

She giggles and seems to get caught looking in my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, but you have pretty eyes. I've never seen ones as green as yours, I never noticed before," Mary says seeming to forget she's a hoe.

She's right, my eyes are very green, and I have had many comments on them. The only person who hated them was my mom. She always said they're the color of a sinner. It seemed to bring her pain anytime she looked at them. But my master told me, they're in fact the eyes of a soul taker. My eyes are able to see the sins of others.

"You know when I made this appointment; I didn't know you would be living here. But now having you here, I can't help but think about the games we could play. It's making me so hot ..."

Nodding at her, I spend some time with her, making sure she's relaxed.

"Can I tie you up?" I ask and she looks around and I can see the excitement of making money light up in her eyes, so she nods.

After I tie her hands behind her back, I move my mouth to her neck kissing her softly. Mary giggles and starts to fidget, rubbing her legs together. Once my mouth is over her ear I give her the words that will tell her who I really am.

"You were warned."

She tilts her head back to stare at me and I drop the relaxing façade as her face turns a little white.

"I told the police about the letter, they're watching over me," she stutters out and I shake my head at her.

"No you didn't ..." I have been watching this hoe and I know she has gone nowhere near the police station.

"Time to meet my master," I say before gagging her.

After making sure the coast is clear, I carry her to my van. After driving her to the place my master told me to take her, I get her out of the van. After removing her gag, I tell her of her sins and show her the blade which I'll use to yield her punishment.

She screams and pleads with me, but I continue to deliver the required slashes my master has ordered. One slash for each and every time she has sinned as I name them out.

" _You are an obedient Slave, you have made me so proud."_ My master praises me as I drop off her soul to him.

" _They haven't heeded your warning, so you must make them see what they're are doing. It's time to up the ante and start taking them out two by two. You know what to look for, remember to warn them and give them one week to change their ways."_

"Yes, Master," I nod standing up already seeing the next sinner down the street.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so we know he is off his rocker, and we have learned a few little things about him as well. Thank you again for all of your patience, between multiple illnesses and loosing a loved one, we have been through the ringer the past several weeks. We plan to get as much of this cranked out this week as possible. Thank you for reading, let us know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 will post fairly soon, within two days at most. I (Kasi) am busting butt to get 12, 13 and 14 worked on and sent off for betaing. Hope you all are still enjoying this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Letting out a long sigh, I look at the map on my wall. It's hard to believe Maria was killed twelve weeks ago. _Sent from Hell's_ latest victim was just found this morning, now making his total four.

I look down at my note to see if anything jumps out at me.

Maria Laura Swan, twenty-six, nurse, killed the sixteenth of February at one am.

Sally Lucille Newer, nineteen, college student, killed the thirtieth of March at eleven pm.

Tanya Emma Reed, twenty-seven, prostitute, killed fourteenth of April at two am.

MaryAlice Heather Dante, twenty-two, college student and escort, killed on the tenth of May at five am.

Staring at their names, I just know there's something off about them; I'm just not sure what it is.

"Coffee?"

Turning, I look at Professor McAvoy. Over the last few weeks, we have formed a sort of friendship; however I still get a weird vibe from him.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Bella, I have told you to call me Damian outside of the classroom," he smirks at me.

"But you are still my Professor," I say weakly. Knowing he is trying to assist me, I want to be kind, but there's still a part of me that's unsure of him.

"Only for three more weeks," he replies, and I give him a weak smile as I nod.

"I think I have completed a profile of the killer," he carries on and I look at him.

He passes the file to me, and I read it over. His conclusions are that the killer is Caucasian, male and age twenty-five to forty. He is educated, well dressed and well spoken, yet familiar with street life and its surroundings. He is not comfortable around a lot of people, and likely holds only one or two people as close friends. He more than likely grew up in a home with an absent father, and an abusive mother.

When I get to the end, I feel somewhat disappointed in the fact that this pretty much describes a lot of people.

"Give me time; I'm still working on the killer's personality."

"I know and I'm grateful, it's just ..." Turning, I look back at the board. "It feels like this guy is close to me, much closer than I want."

"Hmm, that is sometimes how the case works."

"Thanks," I say picking up my belongings and the file. "I'll see you tomorrow," I carry on as I try to get my jacket on.

"No problem, Bella," he says as he takes a hold of my jacket and helps me. He keeps a hold of my jacket and looks me in the eyes.

"Would you date me? I mean once this month's up? What I'm trying to say is would you let me take you out on a date?"

Stunned, my mouth drops open as I just look at him. Don't get me wrong, Professor McAvoy is a nice looking man, but he's more than a few years older than me, he must be in his thirties.

"I don't know," I stutter out.

"I'm thirty-five, and find you very attractive," he husks out as he touches my face with his thumb.

"Can I think about it?" I ask needing to get out of here, and not sure if I have the courage to turn him down.

"Sure," he smiles seemly not picking up on how nervous he has made me.

He lets go of my jacket and I move away from him and out of his office. As soon as I get in my car, I let out a long breath.

Starting the car, I'm about to drive off when my cell rings. The ringtone takes me back a little, and I look at the screen to make sure it is indeed Jasper who's calling me.

"Hey?" I say shyly taking the call, since Edward and I have become friends Jasper's and my friendship has become strained to say the least.

"Jasper?" I say in a whisper when I don't hear anything back.

"She's here." The words come out in a broken sob.

"Who is? Who's there, Jasper?" I ask feeling the need and want to go to him.

"Mary is, his latest victim."

Letting out a long breath, I close my eyes.

"Carmen's away right now, so if you want to see her, you'll need to come now."

I'm taken aback not only by the harshness of his tone, but by what he has just asked.

"What?" is all I'm able to reply.

"You're investigating this killer, so I though you may want a look at the newest body. You'll have to hurry if you want to see it, but HE can't come with you."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Even as I say the words, I feel unsure of them. Before I can get another word out, Jasper has hung up.

Backing out of the parking space, I start to drive to the morgue. My mind keeps saying over and over again that I should call Edward, but there's another part that knows when Jasper said HE wasn't to come, he was talking about Edward.

When I get to Jasper's work, I walk right in. This isn't the first time I have been here, but this is the first time I've been here knowing there's a body on the table.

"Hi," I say weakly seeing Jasper is near the front.

"She's back there," Jasper says with a tilt of his head.

"I ... I can't go back there with you," he sobs shaking his head. He let's out a breath and draws in another and looks at me. "I don't think you should do this, but when Carmen left, I just had to call you."

"I would've come just to support you," I tell him as I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him to me.

"I hate this. I hate that she's here. I don't think I can do this job anymore," he cries out.

Closing my eyes, I keep my arms around him. Once Jasper has calmed down, I walk him over to the office.

"Sorry for being a babbling mess," he says with a chuckle.

"It's okay," I tell him as I place a mug of warm tea in front of him.

"I thought I was feeling better, I had a good chat with Alice."

Tilting my head at him, I raise a brow questioningly. "Alice?" I ask and he looks up at me.

"She's a girl in my bereavement group. She's twenty-six, and lost her husband of eight years a few months ago."

"Oh," I say, "did it help to go and talk to other people?" I carry on, knowing this is something Edward keeps telling me to attend.

"Yeah, she knows how I feel and what it's like to lose the love of your life."

Jasper looks at me shaking his head. "Bella, I just feel so tired, but no matter how much I sleep, I don't feel rested anymore."

"Oh do I know that feeling," I chuckle and smile at him.

"This feels like it has been a long time ... This easy conversation and ..." Jasper says as he keeps waving his hand between us. "I know that's my fault, and I am sorry."

Shaking my head at him to stop him, he holds up his hand to silence me.

"I don't like him, Bella. I know no matter what he says, he felt something for Maria. I think he was playing the best friend card hoping that I would screw up. He looks at you and sees her, not you. You deserve to be someone's first choice, Bella, and I am not sure he sees you like that."

Dropping my head I look to the ground. I am not sure why what he said hurt, but it did. "We're just friends," I say looking back at him, but he hums at me.

"So, do you want to see it ... the body?"

Letting out a stuttering breath, my heart's saying "oh, hell no," but my mind is louder, telling me to do it.

"Yes," I say and the trembling of my voice is not missed by Jasper.

"You can't touch anything. You can look at her, but don't touch or take photos. Just look and then leave, and as I said, I can't come in there with you ... I just can't."

Giving him a nod of agreement, he stands and helps me put on a protective apron. Once my shoes are covered, and my hair is covered, he leads me to the door of the room. When I enter, I can see her naked body on the table. She has been cleaned, but all of the slashes are clearly visible. The wounds he gave her are filled with so much hate. There is not a part of her body that he hasn't hurt. My eyes go to her face and she looks scared even in death and I know this girl had to be filled with terror as her life ended.

My eyes scan her again, and for the first time I notice there're no defensive wounds, there's nothing to indicate that she fought back.

"Did you know the killer?" I ask her looking back to her face. Something tells me she did. Somehow, she must have come across him before. The thought makes me wonder if the others knew him too. Was he a friend or acquaintance? If he was following them, could he have talked to them or made a friendship with them. Maybe he had sex with them before killing them?

"I'm so sorry," I tell her as I start to walk backward out of the room. As soon as I'm out, I have to lean against the wall to get my bearings back. Shaking off the fear, I place the protective gear in the bin as I remove it before walking back to Jasper.

"You okay?" he asks and I nod at him.

"Sorry," he repeats and I let out a sigh as I see Carmen pulling up outside.

"I should go," he silently agrees with me, and I wave at Carmen as I walk to my car.

As I'm driving, I find myself seeing Mary's body in my mind. Slowly her body starts to change into Maria and I feel sobs rising in my chest. My brain seems to go on autopilot and I pull over knowing I can't drive with being so close to a full break down.

Once parked, I cover my face with my hands and sob into them. All I can see is the dead body of a beaten woman. Seeing it first hand was so different than seeing it in a photo. Being so close made it so much worse and clear just how badly he had hurt them; how badly he had hurt Maria. As the thought comes to my mind, I know it was a mistake to do what I just did.

Hearing a knock on my window, I try to calm myself so I can respond to them. Feeling my car door open, a hand touches my shoulder softly and as soon as it's on me, I know who it is.

"Bella," Edward says sounding worried.

Blubbering to him, I don't even have an idea what I say.

"Fuck," Edward hisses, and pulls me out, and into his arms. Hearing what I assume is my car door slamming shut; Edward keeps me in his arms. Soon, I recognize where we are as we enter his apartment. He softly places me on his sofa and sits next to me, holding me.

Edward says soothing words and rubs my back and after a while, I'm able to calm down a little.

"Hi," Edward says with a soft grin and I chuckle a little. "Now what was that all about?"

"I was at Jasper's work," I tell him and he tilts his head, in question. "She was there, Mary was there." Edward seems confused and I can tell he is running what I just said through his head. His eyes widen and he swallows. "Mary?"

"Yes," I whisper out and he just looks at me in shock.

"Mary is not the girl they found yesterday, is she?"

Nodding at him, I know if I try to speak I will only cry.

"What!" Edward yells and I feel the tears running down my face.

"He asked if I wanted to see the body, and I ... I ..." I trail off shaking my head. "I should be able to do this, Edward. I should be able to see a body and not fucking lose it and break down!" I scream out.

"It's different because this is the same guy who killed your sister. Your mind will not separate one body from the other. What the hell was Jasper thinking when he suggested you do this?"

"He wasn't thinking clearly and I chose to do this!" I yell standing up. Storming over to the door, and as I open it, his hand slams it shut.

"Hey, I am pissed off because it was a stupid idea just like your investigating these murders. But, that will not stop me from helping you. Now get back on the sofa and calm down, you can't drive anywhere like this."

Glaring up at Edward, he just glares back at me. Giving in, I snort and just wrap my arms around him. This movement seems to make him freeze, and I can feel his heartbeat speed up.

"Please hug me back," I say hoping that will bring him out of his daze.

He chuckles as his arms wrap around me and his heart rate seems to slow to normal as he holds me.

"I'm sorry I yelled, I just—" Pulling back, I cut him off as I cover his mouth with my fingers.

"I know you were just shocked at seeing me like that."

Edward nods at me in agreement with what I just said.

"I think the killer knew them, maybe he had even met them and talked to them before killing them."

"What makes you say that?" Edward asks seemingly interested in what I've suggested.

"There were no defensive wounds on Mary, and I'm sure there weren't any on the other girls either."

"The killer could have drugged them before they had a chance to defend themselves," Edward suggests and I shake my head at him.

"No, I think the killer is a man and he used what they did for a living to get them to come away with him. He may have even had meals, or sat down with them. He had to have changed before their eyes, taking them by surprise. I believe he would tell them that what they did—done— he saw as their sins." Stopping, I frown and tap my finger on my chin. "I think there is something we are missing. He's giving us a clue of sorts, as a way to predict the next victim. He even gave us the initials of one victim, but we didn't take his warning. There's something we are missing, but I'm not sure what it is yet. I've just got this feeling he's telling us something."

Edward just hums as he starts to guide me back to his sofa.

"Don't force this, let it come to you, you're a smart girl."

"Woman," I say looking at him.

"What?"

"You said _girl_ , I am a woman," I say even sticking my chest out to prove it.

"I am almost thirty-three so in my eyes, you are a girl." His eyes drop from me, making me feel he hasn't been completely truthful.

"I am almost twenty-two," I tell him and he just grins at me.

"I know how old you are." There is a husk in his voice that I've never heard before.

"Who was it that you were attracted to?" I blurt out.

"What?" Edward asks giving me a look to show that he feels out of the loop. Not that I blame him; it was weeks ago that we talked about this.

"You said that when Jasper and Maria started dating you had your eyes on someone else. Who was it?"

Edward, to my surprise, blushes. "You," the word is so low and soft that I almost miss it.

"Me?" I say looking at him in shock.

"Yes. I'm a dirty old man. I've been attracted to you since you were nineteen."

With an open mouth, I just look at him. I didn't meet Edward until the end of last year when my father needed to be driven places.

"I saw you with Charlie and Maria. When you were nineteen; it was the first time I had seen you since you were younger, and I couldn't believe how beautiful you looked—still look. Then, I felt ashamed because you were—are a kid."

"No, I'm not, not then and not now," I tell him, not wanting him to feel bad about this.

As I stare at Edward, I get lost in those green eyes of his.

"I have a bad past and you've only heard snippets of it. Besides, I know I scare you."

Nodding at him I agree, because he does, but I also have this increasing attraction to him.

"Then there are your feelings for Jasper," he says and I'm taken aback by the hurt in his voice.

"That's NEVER gonna happen," I tell him, because it will not.

"Right, because he dated your sister, but not because you don't feel anything for him. I may be a shitty person, and undeserving, but I would like to be someone's first and only choice. I want to be loved for me, not as a replacement." As the words come out of his mouth they hold so much feeling that my breath catches, and my head chants, _"I want to be that girl."_

"I want that too. I want someone to see me, and only me. Not to be their girl until something better comes along."

Edward gives me a sad smile and I'm not sure if he's rejecting me or just feeling sorry for himself.

"You will have that, as I said, you are a very beautiful, smart gir ... woman."

I nod my head despite the fact that his words have left an ache in my heart. There's something in them telling me, he doesn't think it will be him despite him wanting it to be.

Edward and I talk and then he drives me home saying he doesn't want me crashing my car.

"Come in for dinner," I tell him and at first, he shakes his head, but I pull him inside anyway, not ready to give him up.

It's strange to see Edward so talkative with my dad. As soon as dinner was finished, I told my dad about seeing Mary. He gives me the same speech Edward did. After he calms down the three of us look at everything we have.

Looking at the clock, I see it is really late. Dad convinces Edward to stay and I lead him to the spare room. After giving him some of dad's pajamas, I leave him and head to my bed.

As I lay in bed, my mind goes back to the victims' names, trying hard to work out the feeling that they are trying to tell me something.

* * *

 **A/N: So can any of you figure out what the names are telling Bella? What were your thoughts of Bella's visit to the morgue?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter, again we are sorry there has been such an uncharacteristic lag in our posting of this story. I (Kasi) will be gone from Dec 5th until Dec 14th, for Christmas I am taking my three teenagers on a cruise. I hope to post at least two more chapters before I leave, and I will bust butt on the remaining stuff when I return to get them posted as well. Thank you to all of you for your support and understanding over the past eight weeks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"I think we should do something fun," my dad says and I look at him for a few seconds before looking back at the road.

"Like the old days," he carries on, but there is a sadness and guilt to his voice. "I know it won't be the same because Maria's not here, but it may do us some good."

"Yeah," I reply feeling unsure if I'm ready for that. A part of me needs and wants this guy behind bars before I can get on with my life. I want to do it for Maria, I need to do it for her, and I owe her that.

"How are things between Edward and you?"

My head snaps around to my dad. It wasn't the words that he spoke, but the way in which he said them. He made it sound almost as if he was assessing a relationship.

"What?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and it clicks. He knows that Edward had—has—feelings for me.

"He told you?" I ask in shock.

"Told me what?" my dad asks giving me a side glance.

Keeping quiet, I know if I just give him some time he will spill.

"Fine, yes, I am aware he has feelings of attraction towards you."

"He has feelings of attraction towards me?" I repeat with a smile at his odd wording.

"Well, he's been a little afraid to talk to you, up until now, so it's not like his feelings have any depth to them. The feelings have been based on attraction alone." He adds a little nod at the end and I chuckle knowing he's right.

"You seem calm for a guy who knows a man that's ten years older I may add, who's attracted to his baby girl?"

"You still stink at math, Bella; it's an eleven year age difference. Besides, I was a cop for many years and despite his past, I believe Edward is a nice guy."

Letting out a hum, I give him a nod. "Is this your way of telling me to date him? Are you his wingman?"

My dad shakes his head chuckling gently. "No, I am not saying anything." He gives me a wink as I pull up outside and park at the building where he receives his physical therapy. Getting out of the car, I walk inside with him.

"Remember, Harry's taking me fishing after this and I won't be back until tomorrow?"

Smiling, I try hard to keep my face looking innocent.

"Hmm," he smiles, as he watches my expression. "Are you spending your time with Jasper?"

Shaking my head, I smirk. "No, Edward."

My dad rolls his eyes. "I am on to you two. I know you're trying hard to investigate these murders, and don't think you can only give me details when you get home."

Groaning a little at being caught, I placate, "Dad, you're the top man remember? You are the Chief, and we are your disciples."

He just chuckles shaking his head.

"I trust Edward to keep you safe," he says, but there's something behind his words that has me arching my eyebrow.

"Out of everyone you've ever talked to about this he's the one I'd place my daughter's life with."

"What's wrong with Mike?" I ask "And McAvoy?" I carry on.

"McAvoy?" he says looking at me and I bob my head. "There's no getting out of the fact that he is all kinds of shades of creepy. As for Mike, the less said about him the better," he says in a way that makes me feel he is not telling me something. "Okay," I reply in a perplexing tone. "Be sure to give me a call so I know Harry has picked you up," I tell him and kiss his cheek.

"Will do, Mom," he chuckles and I snort walking out of the building.

 **~Nightmare~**

Walking into his shop, I see Edward is cutting a man's hair. Sitting down on the bench by the window, I watch him.

His movements are hard yet precise, it's almost like he's creating art. At this moment, he reminds me of Sweeney Todd. As that thought enters my mind, I shake it out. The last thing I need to do is have the image of Edward playing the part of a killer barber.

"Bella," he calls out and I look up at him to see he's done and looking down at me. "Give me a few minutes to get ready and then we can go."

Before I can say anything to him, he walks away. He comes back with his leather jacket on, but he also has another one in his hands.

"It's for you," he squeaks out holding it open. "I figured if you're going to be on my bike, you need to look the part. Besides it is safer for you."

"Wow." I stop myself from speaking as I look at Edward who has a shit eating grin on his face.

"Thank you," I manage to say without sounding stupid.

After I take off my jacket, Edward helps slide the new one on. My eyes go to the mirror as I zip it up, and I can see it looks good on me. My eyes flicker to Edward to see he's looking me over. As his eyes get to my ass, they seem to stay focused there.

"I hate my flat, little butt," I tell him turning to face him. His face gets pink like he's embarrassed before he looks at me. "Maria had a nice booty, she used to joke and say I don't have anything that a guy can hold onto." I cast a look over my shoulder, but Edward chuckles making me face him again.

"Oh, there's something to hold on to," he says and tilts his head to the side. "But we should stop talking and get going."

Edward hands me what seems to be a new helmet and I climb on the back of his bike. I hug right into him, feeling a sense of enjoyment when I'm behind him on his bike.

We pull up outside the office building that houses the Escort Agency that Mary worked for. "Do you think we can pass off being a couple?" I ask shakily.

"Passing as a couple will be easy. Your passing for someone who will enjoy a threesome, and using this place as a way to do that will be the challenge."

Glaring up at him, I challenge, "What about you? You don't seem like a _ménage a trois_ would be your cup of tea either."

Edward chuckles at me as if I had said something amusing.

"I am a man, Bella; they will not question my want at all. It's a well-known fact that almost ninety percent of men have a fantasy of being with two women at the same time. Besides, I will just conjure up a fantasy of you, and that will have me looking like I am turned on by what they are selling."

Feeling my mouth drop open, I don't have time to react or say anything before he pulls me to the main door.

"Hi," the woman at the desk sighs out as she looks at Edward and me ... It's a little hard to tell which one of us she's checking out.

Edward places some soft kisses on my neck as he wraps his arms around me.

"My wife and I have an appointment," he carries on.

"What are your names?" the woman asks looking to me as Edward goes back to kissing me.

My mind goes blank as I try to speak, unable to focus when he's kissing my skin.

"She's banned from talking," he says tilting his head towards me. "We're Mr. and Mrs. McHorny," Edward continues as his hands start to wonder over my hips.

"Yes, of course, room three," the woman says handing Edward a key.

"What was that?" I ask quietly as we get to the room.

"That was me showing that girl you are my wife, and everything that happens will be controlled by me. This is after all for my pleasure."

Edward opens the door and we enter. He pushes me against the wall and starts to kiss me again. "There is a microphone and a camera in this room; we need to keep the act up," he breathes just above a whisper against my ear.

Feeling his hand cupping my ass, I let out a shaky breath. "Is this really all that necessary?" I pant against his neck, but he only bobs his head. My eyes roll closed as the heat inside me starts to build.

"This place is not run by nice people; they can't find out who you are," Edward quietly moans out in a pained filled voice.

"Sorry to disturb you," emanates a snake like voice from the doorway.

Edward seems to wait for a few seconds before pulling away from me.

"Good evening, Aro," he says and the guy smiles at him.

"I would have never thought you would marry, Edward. And for you to come here, well I always knew this day would come."

There is something about this guy, Aro that is making me want to run the hell out of here. Almost as if he knew I was thinking about him, his eyes slip to mine and I swallow over the fact that he has red eyes.

"Please sit," he says as his eyes go back to Edward. Edward pulls me so that I am sitting on his knees.

"These are my top girls and boys," Aro says handing Edward a folder.

Edward starts to flip through the pages not even looking at Aro. I feel my breath catch as I see Maria staring back at me. Edward starts to rub my back which is the only thing keeping me calm.

"I want our real names kept out of all paperwork," Edward says and I know he's trying to make me stop thinking about what I just saw.

"Yes, of course that is my way as you know."

Edward looks up "What about the girls and boys? I hope they have been checked over?"

"Edward, I have been doing this for thirty years, I know what I'm doing." Edward hums a little.

"Really? After all, the police have been hanging around your office the past few weeks; it's made it impossible for me to get an appointment. How do I know that they won't be back?"

"That was an unfortunate time, and believe me, they won't be back."

"Yet, that's now two of your girl's that have been killed?" Edward's sharp reply to Aro almost has me holding my breath.

"Two?" Aro asks. Despite his calm demeanor, there is shakiness in his voice.

"Mary," Edward says and Aro only nods a little, "and Maria," Edward says showing him the photo of Maria.

"What? How in the hell did that get back in there?" Aro blurts out clearly stunned, but also just gave away the fact that Maria had worked for him.

Edward looks at him. "She didn't work for you?" Edward raises his brow cutting Aro off. Aro rolls his eyes and looks between Edward and me. "She was no longer one of my girl's, and hasn't been for a few years. She stopped when she started dating the one the girls call the Texan."

Edward just hums. "So why is she in your books then?"

Aro's face changes and his lips move into a hard line. "I'm not sure, but I think it's time you and your little woman left." Aro stands and opens the door and Edward pulls me out of the room.

When we get to the lobby, I can hear the raised voice of a man that sounds familiar, preaching. "You have time to save your soul; you must see this as the sin that it is!"

"Mike," his name is only a whisper out of my mouth. In the three years I have known Mike; I have never seen him like this.

"Mr. Newton!" Aro harshly yells causing Mike to turn. His eyes don't make it to Aro as they land on Edward and me holding hands.

"Bella?"

I'm unable to say anything before Edward starts to pull me out the main door.

"Bella!" I hear yelled again and I turn as Mike runs up to me.

"Why, why are you here? You can't do this!" he demands to me, in a mixture of anger and disgust.

"Hey, watch it!" Edward yells out at him.

"Do you know what that place is or does? Fuck Bella, that used to be a church, and they turned it into a fucking ground."

"Mike," I say tight-lipped.

"What?" he yells back, only to shake his head at me. "Look, I am sorry but this is my belief," he says clutching a cross. As he drops the cross to his side, my eyes linger on it.

The cross seems to be quite unique, almost old world. His continued rant brings my eyes back to his face.

"They shouldn't be committing acts of vulgarity, that's not a good life and it's sinful. It may be their choice, but it's the wrong choice. I'm preaching the word just as Jesus did. He saved Mary Magdalene and I am trying to do the same. There's a killer out there and I am trying to save the men and women who prostitute themselves."

Looking away from him, I'm unsure if his preaching is the right way to go about getting them to stop.

"We need to go, Bella," Edward says making me look his way.

"Bella, don't go, come with me. You don't have to do this. I have money, I can support you without you fucking these losers," Mike dictates.

"Watch your mouth, boy!" Edward says as he steps in front of me.

Quickly, I move myself in between them, knowing that they're coming close to fighting each other. Well, Edward looks ready to kill Mike, anyway.

"Mike, I am fine, this is not what it looks like. I need to go," I say.

Edward waits until I am on the bike before he gets on. As we drive off, I can't help looking back at Mike who is still standing in the middle of the road looking at us.

We get back to Edward's apartment quickly. He helps me inside and makes coffee.

"So she was an escort," I say as I let out a breath. There's a part of me that knows I need to tell my dad, but I'm not sure about Jasper; it may be best if he doesn't know.

"Jasper knew," Edward says as if he could hear my mental monologue.

"What?"

"Jasper was aware of what Maria did and he loved her in spite of it. I think he gave her the love she needed to give it up."

Unable to process it all, I look at him as he talks.

"Does my dad know?"

Edward shakes his head and lets out a soft breath.

"I think he knows a little, but he doesn't want to find out the truth. The man that attacked you said he was a client of hers. He had been looking for her. He was looking for Maria, and asked if I had seen her knowing that we knew each other. I told him no, and he stomped off. I followed him because I was worried that he would hurt her. Thank God I did, because he would have hurt you." Edward stops and looks at me. "Your getting hurt wasn't even enough for her to let that job go, but somehow Jasper's love was."

Looking at him in surprise, I smile. Not only about what he said, but because for the first time, he's spoken kindly of Jasper.

"I may not like him very much, but he loved Maria. He loved her despite her faults and sins. He gave her unconditional love. You could say that's why I was jealous of her. It's special to have that kind of love."

Nodding because I also know that jealousy myself. The sadness is clear in Edward's voice and I want to tell him, he deserves that kind of love and I am sure he will get it. Needing to move on, I slide my hand into his and hold tight.

"What's the deal with Aro's red eyes? I mean that was freaky, to say the least."

Edward quickly squeezes my hand, and thankfully picked up on the fact that I'm not ready to face the fact that Maria had been a paid escort.

"Aro's not a nice man. He's hard, ruthless, and doesn't care about anything or anyone but making money. As for his eyes, he wears contacts. I think he wants to show people he's inhuman."

"What is the real color of his eyes?"

"Don't know, I don't think anyone really knows for sure, but some say he has the eyes of the devil."

 **~Nightmare~**

The last few days have gone by with Edward and me spending more and more time together. I've noticed not only has he helped me with the investigation, but he also seems to help me with my grief. In a way, it's as if he is sewing the hole in my heart back together.

 **~Nightmare~**

"Hi," a male voice calls out and I jump, turning to see Peter looking at me.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to scare you," he says quietly.

"It's fine, I was just in deep thought," I reply.

He hums and looks at me with his deep green eyes. "I haven't seen you in a few weeks," he comments.

"I know I've been really busy." I'm not totally untruthful because I have been. Peter is nice and all and I do like him, just not as a therapist.

"Yeah, really? I believe you," he chuckles as his eyes go to the flowers in my hand. "Do you want some company?"

"Yeah, sure," I say knowing that this is the first time I've been to my sister's grave since her funeral.

Peter stays with me the whole time not speaking, just letting me sit with Maria and my thoughts. When I'm done, we walk through the graveyard.

"What's that?" he says and I look to where he's pointing, but can't see anything.

"What?"

"That, right there. The bundle, it looks as if someone is lying down," he says as he walks away from me. Quickly, I follow him only to stop half way when I see the naked bodies of two women. Gasping, I have to turn around as my breath comes out sharply. _Sent From Hell_ has killed again, only this time, he's killed two women.

Turning back, I look at the women and see that one is holding something in her hand. Kneeling down, without touching anything I get as close as I can and see its a cross.

* * *

 **A/N: So things just got really interesting, and now he has escalated into killing more than one girl at a time. What are your thoughts?**

 *****News alert on the annual Christmas Story we put out. We had SO many requests to add to Charlie's Voice, we will be posting a big chapter which will be Christmas based, and we hope that you all will enjoy it, there will still be an epilogue to follow. *****


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all, thank you for your patience. Today I will be working on the next chapter of this, so it will come out ASAP.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Bella," I hear my father's voice.

Frowning, I don't understand why I hear his voice. I wasn't with him. The last thing I knew, I was at the police station waiting for the officer to take my statement. My mind flashes back to the scene of the two women's dead bodies and I can't believe I was really there.

"Bella," he repeats and I feel him take the full cup of coffee from my hand that I have yet to drink.

Feeling someone touch my other side, I don't jump. The touch is familiar, warm and inviting. Turning my head, I see Edward looking at me with a deep worry on his face.

"Let's get you home," he says slowly and starts to rub my arms.

"Can't, I need to give a statement," I tell him.

"Not today, you don't," he says pulling me up to stand.

My body sways and he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to hold on to you," I tell him. My body doesn't feel like my own right now.

"I hate this," my father hisses and I turn and frown at him.

"How did you get here?" I ask him.

"Edward brought me," he simply says.

"How are we all going to fit on his bike?"

My dad looks at me, and then his eyes shift to look over my head. "I got a hold of a car, Bella."

"Thought you didn't like cars?" I shrug at the end of my question knowing it isn't important.

My dad holds the car door open and I slide in with Edward's help. Looking around the car, I can't help but smirk as Edward starts the engine. Smiling at Edward, I pat his shoulder. "I never picked you for a Volvo type of guy."

Edward let out a large snort shaking his head. "I am not. Thank God no one but you two can see me in this damn thing."

Leaning back, I giggle and watch the streets pass by as he drives.

Edward opens the car door and helps me out, but I sway to the side. He picks me up, and carries me into the house; up to my room.

As I am placed in my room, I wrap my arms around myself because I feel chilled. "Why is it so cold?" I shiver.

"I'll turn on the heater," is said but I am unsure by whom.

Someone helps guide me to lie down, but I'm not sure if it is Edward or my dad. My eyes drift open to see who it is and my eyes meet green orbs looking back at me.

"I'm so sorry, Hun," Edward whispers as he strokes my face.

My eyes feel heavy and as they start to close, I grab for his hand. "Don't leave," I whisper back to him. For some reason the thought of having him here seems to make me feel safe.

Stretching out, my leg falls over the side of the bed, making me jump awake. My eyes take in the darkness around my room. Rubbing my eyes, I look again and see Edward's in my rocking chair.

"Hey," he says moving off the chair and coming to me.

"Hi," I reply back at him.

He swallows and strokes my face softly. "Mike has been arrested," he blurts out and I give him a confused look.

"The women were Kelly Margaret Teller, and Reena Olivia Nelson. Mike had been seen preaching to them earlier in the day about their life choices. There's also the fact that Kelly had his cross." Edward's words are softly spoken despite what he's telling me.

"What? It can't be Mike," I say sitting up. "He wouldn't do that," I carry on, but have a feeling of dread.

"It may not have been him, Bella. The police is performing a DNA test right now."

Sitting up, I hold my head in my hands. "It will kill me if _Sent From Hell_ is someone close to me. It just can't be," I say shaking my head.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispers as he sits next to me on my bed. "I know it's a shitty and pointless thing to say ... but ... fuck, Hun, I don't know what else I can say. This is all sorts of fucked up."

Letting out a soft breath, I try to calm myself. Turning to look at Edward, I shift a little and pull him to lay down with me.

"Do you think it was Mike who killed those two women?" I ask laying my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around me.

"No, not unless he has a split personality. To me, he doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who likes blood, if you get my meaning?"

Laughing, I let out a slight sob as I remember him in high school. In Biology lab, we had to cut into a toad, and Mike passed out when he saw the scalpel going near it.

Thinking of Mike makes me remember how strict his parents were with him. They were over the top, and he never stepped out of line. "Edward, you know Mike has always towed a fine line to appease his parents. His mother and a father make him take a lie detector every six months to make sure he is still a virgin."

Edward looks at me as if I just said the world is flat. "Wow, now that's fucked up," he says with wide eyes.

Snorting, I nod at him in agreement. "One time, I overheard them saying they would disown him if he failed the test. His father even said, he would be punished before he was made to leave their home. In my opinion, they take their form of religion a little too far, but their beliefs are their own."

"And I thought I had a hard childhood," Edward says as his hand goes to my hair.

He starts to run his fingers through it and then as he calms down, he moves to stroke my hair while humming a tune.

My eyes roll closed, and I shift myself closer to his body. At first he seems to freeze, but after a few seconds, he goes back to stroking my hair and humming.

 **~Nightmare~**

Sitting down, I look at everything we have on the wall. The women's names are still jumping out at me, and I, for the life of me, cannot grasp it. I just know there's something there, but I can't understand it quite yet.

"Come out with me tonight?"

Turning, I look at Edward who's kneeling down next to me. "You need a break from all of this," he motions around the room.

Shaking my head, I disagree. Where everyone seems to have jumped on the _it was Mike bandwagon,_ I'm still not fully there yet.

His DNA has come back, and it wasn't a match to the DNA found on the victims' bodies. The police do not hold DNA as a huge piece of evidence, because each and every woman thus far has been tied to prostitution in one way or another. However, because his cross was found with the murder vixtims and he has no alibi for any of the murders, he remains in custody.

"What do you say, sweets, want me to show you the town?"

Looking at Edward, I see he has a small grin on his face. When I don't answer him, his grin changes to a pout, with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I say as the look tugs at my heart. "But I'm warning you here and now, I can drink more than most and you better be able to keep up with me pretty boy." Edward snorts out a laugh but bobs his head.

Looking back to the wall, I let out a sigh as Edward pulls on my arm.

"Go now and get dressed. I'll take you to dinner first," he calls out as he walks to my front door. "I'll be back in an hour, and you had better be ready," he calls out from the doorway, before winking at me and walking out.

Standing where I am, I listen to his bike move off. After he's pulled away, I give it a few seconds before running up the stairs. Heading to the bathroom, I start the shower before stripping down. Getting in, I wash my hair, shave and then use my strawberry body gel. After I'm done, I wrap a towel around my hair and another around my body before walking into my room. Looking through my clothing choices, I know a skirt or dress is not an option. Somehow, I know Edward wouldn't be keen on me flashing my panties to the whole town on the back of his bike.

Pulling out a leather top, and my black skinny jeans, I dry off and moisturize my skin. After I get dressed, I take a quick look at the time and see I still have half an hour before he is coming back. Moving to my vanity, I straighten my hair and apply a light amount of makeup. It takes the better part of twenty minutes to do that, and I head downstairs to put on my boots.

Just as I'm sliding my first foot into one of my boots, the doorbell sounds. Letting out a few breaths, I push my other boot on and walk to the door. Checking the peephole, I see Edward and open the door. Edward looks me over and I hear him gulp as he raises his eyes up to meet mine. After he looks at me for a few seconds, his eyes roll closed.

"Bella, you look amazing," Edward says in a husky, sex filled voice that sends tingles down my spine.

"Ready to go?" he asks looking at me again.

Nodding, I grab my bag and leather jacket as I follow him out.

Climbing onto the bike, my front is flush with Edward's back. There's no space between us and I feel his breath hitch before he drives off.

I enjoy the heat and feelings his body brings to mine, the entire way to the restaurant.

After stepping off the bike, he holds out his hand and helps me off, but doesn't drop my hand as we make our way to the door.

"You look amazing," Edward husks again into my ear as he helps me to sit.

"You do too," I tell him, feeling my face heat up.

Edward chuckles lightly shaking his head. "So the weather's going to be a little crazy, new reports claim we're going to have a storm. Do you like the rain?" Edward asks in a shaky voice.

"You're asking me about rain?" I ask him making him close his eyes.

"Yeah I am, shit …" his eyes open and there is a soft vulnerability to them. "I'm sorry, this is all new to me," he says with a wave of his hand. Pulling my brows together, I give him a look to let him know I'm unsure what he means.

"Taking a woman out on a date. I haven't been with a woman in four years and before that, it was not really dating, it was more like casual sex."

Continuing to look at him, I'm unsure of what to say to that. Edward is a good looking guy and I would have thought he would have been on plenty of dates. To think about him not dating is strange, but … _fuck, is this a date?_ My mouth drops open as I stare at Edward.

"It doesn't have to be a date," Edward says quickly.

"Good evening, I am Paul and I'll be your wait—"

As soon as I hear the voice, it sends a chill down my spine. Turning, I glare at him and when he sees me, he stops talking.

"What can I get you to drink?" He snaps out.

"Coke," I whisper, due to the shock of seeing my ex-boyfriend as our waiter ...

"Make that two Cokes, thanks," Edward says with a harsh tone.

My eyes follow Paul until he's back at the bar. When I feel someone touch my hand, I jump before looking to see Edward's hand covering mine.

"Are you okay? We can leave and call it a night," he offers.

My eyes move to Edward and I see he has moved to sit right beside me.

"No, no, it's just ... I like this being a date, I just never thought about it when you asked me."

Edward opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by Paul slamming down our drinks.

"What do you want to eat?" Paul grits out making Edward frown at him.

"We're still deciding, if you can give us some time," Edward replies in a much nicer tone than is deserved.

"We don't have all day and we are fully booked," Paul protests.

"I am sure you are, but another five minutes will do no harm."

Paul storms away and Edward turns looking at me. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, that's Paul, my ex."

Edward's face pales slightly before becoming angry.

"The one who stalked you?"

Nodding in answer, I'm shocked when Edward stands up and quickly walks to the bar. Watching from the table, my mouth drops open as it appears Edward is speaking to the manager. As Edward walks off, the manager walks over to Paul. While they speak, Paul's eyes move to mine. He gives me a cold, hard stare and I can see the rage on his face, clear as day.

"I have asked for another server, but we can go somewhere else if you want?" Edward asks as he returns to the table.

Looking up, I smile at Edward and see Paul walk out the main door behind him.

"No, its fine, he's gone now," I say as my eyes go back to the door he just exited.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

My eyes move back to Edward, and there is a new softness to his voice.

"No," I stop talking and shake my head. "Nothing that I haven't recovered from, it just surprised me to see him. Honestly, I didn't even know he was back in town."

Edward nods at me. "He did some time for killing animals, didn't he?"

I bob my head at him. "Yeah twisted fucker, how could anyone kill a puppy?"

"Hi, I am Rachel; I'll be your service provider this evening. I see you already have your drinks, are you ready to order?"

Edward looks at me, and I smile before giving Rachel my order. Edward also gives his and she walks off.

"Tell me about your life on the street?" I blurt out. "Shit, I didn't mean to ask that," I add on quickly.

"Its fine, do you really want to know?"

Looking at Edward my heart starts to beat faster and I know there is something between us. This charge is becoming stronger between us and I want to know more about him. Both the good and the bad. "Yeah, yeah I do," I say with a surety to my voice.

Edward tells me about when he first arrived here. How he met Bree. What his life was like. There were many sad times, more than I expected and I can understand why he wanted to end his life, but there were a few good moments too.

By the time he gets to the part where he's at now, the restaurant is empty apart from us and the workers.

"This may not be the best thing to say, since you had a lot of upheaval, but I am glad you came here. I'm glad this town is where you chose to live."

Edward smiles as he looks at me. "Me too," he stops and looks at me. "Come on, we have time to take a walk or we can go to a bar." Edward helps me to stand and places down the payment for our dinner and a generous tip. As we walk outside, I know I want to spend more time with him, but not really in a bar.

"Let's take a walk," I say and he turns and smiles at me.

Edward's hand slips back to mine and our fingers twine together as we walk without speaking in the park. As we walk, I can feel Edward looking at me from the corner of his eye, but when I look at him, he appears to be looking forward.

"How would you like to date me, I mean for us to date each other, like exclusively?" Edward says in a rush.

Stopping mid-step, I turn to look at him. "As in us, together as a couple?" I ask.

Edward nods affirmatively.

"I really fucking like you. I have for a long time. I'm not asking for us to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, but I would like the chance to be that to you, if you want?"

Nodding at him, I smile. "I would like that too," I say and Edward sighs out and moves closer to me.

His hands run up the sides of my face, and his eyes stay locked with my own.

"You're so beautiful," he says sounding like a whispered prayer just before his lips press against mine. The kiss is perfect and my insides tremble as heat sears through my body. Reaching up, my fingers thread into his soft thick hair and I pull us closer. Even with my actions, the kiss stays soft. My mind is lost in the passion of this kiss; it's perfect, nothing could ever be better.

Edward pulls back from me and grins. "Come on," he says and he pulls me to start walking again.

As we walk, I look at Edward with a stupid grin on my face and he chuckles and kisses my head.

"Tell me about your life?" he asks and I sigh out a little before tell him all about Isabella Marie Swan.

 **~Nightmare~**

Edward and I have been dating for a month, but we have not gone further than heavy make out sessions. Edward told me how he spent from age fifteen to twenty-six, just fucking girls. He sadly told me that he was unsure of what love felt like. It wasn't just what it's like to have someone love him, but for him to love another. It was quite heartbreaking to hear that he had never felt safe or protected by his mom. For him, women were just for sex. For that reason alone he wants to wait, before we take our relationship any further. I had to hold back a sob when he said he was unsure if he was even capable of loving me the way he thinks I should be loved. But he knows that if he were to hurt me, it would kill him.

There is a part of me who wants to argue with him. I know he is capable of loving me; by the way he treats me. He's so gentle with me and he cares about me. After talking with my father about it, he convinced me Edward is just not ready to accept he is capable of loving someone yet. Patiently I will wait, because I know I'm in love with him. For the same reasons he has, I am keeping that to myself, yet I hope he will be ready to hear it soon.

 **~Nightmare~**

My deep feelings are the reason—at least I think—I have gone a little over the top on his birthday. In my mindset it is okay to do this, either way, because this is kind of like his first _real_ birthday party.

"Okay, baby, close your eyes," I whisper in his ear before I kiss his neck.

"Why, what have you done?" he chuckles as he tries to kiss me back, but I move quickly away and cover his eyes with my hands.

Opening the door, we walk in and I drop my hand as my dad, Harry and Bill all yell.

"Happy birthday!"

Edward looks at them, and then at me.

"What?" he say looking at me.

"What do you mean what? I can't let your birthday pass without doing something."

Edward shakes his head and kisses me softly.

"Hey, none of that!" Harry yells at us making me roll my eyes.

We all sit down and have dinner. Before I bring out his cake, I get him to blow his candles out, and he looks at me the full time.

"Bella," my dad says softly as I hug closer to Edward.

"Yeah?" I ask without taking my eyes off of Edward.

"I wanted to tell you a little while ago, but didn't want to ruin this for you and Edward. Now that we're done with dinner, there's something you need to know. Mike has been released, and there have been another two women killed."

My head snaps around to face my dad, and I stare at him as the guilt sets in. I'm guilty over the fact I've nearly forgotten about catching Maria's killer since I've started to seriously date Edward.

* * *

 **A/N: So now Bella feels guilty, and the killer is obviously not Mike. Any thoughts?**

 **Nikky and I always post a stand alone Christmas story, but this year we are going to add a special chapter to Charlie's Voice instead. It will be Christmas based.**

 **Thank you as always for reading and reviewing our stuff, and again we are grateful for your patience since things went haywire in both our lives lately. Thankfully things are slowing down and settling a bit, and we are more determined than ever to provide some decent reading for our followers. (Nikky) & Kasi**


	14. Chapter 14

**In case we do not post another chapter before Christmas, we hope that you all have a wonderful holiday, no matter what religion, holiday or not you believe in. From our families to yours, Nikky and I (Kasi), hope this season finds you all healthy, happy, and rejoiced in love and laughter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Morning," Edward whispers, as I stand at his bathroom sink. Wrapping his arms around me, he kisses my neck. "Don't run," he carries on and my eyes flash up to meet his in the mirror.

"I'm not planning on running this morning," I say and Edward rolls his eyes, but doesn't correct what he meant. "I'll need to head out soon. I have to do one or two things at the college," I tell him.

Edward bobs his head and kisses my neck again. "I'm here, sweetheart, right here."

Acknowledging his statement, I nod and kiss him quickly before moving out of the room.

As I get dressed, my mind's still running over the events of last night. The words that ended Edward's small birthday dinner are still fresh in my mind. There's a part of me that never believed it was Mike, but there was a part that hoped it was, just so it would be over.

After I kiss Edward goodbye, I head off to the college. Entering Hallet Hall, I stop and knock on Professor McAvoy's office door. Finding it unusual that it is closed at this time of day, I wait until he calls me to come in. Frowning when I don't hear anything, I knock again, knowing he should be here.

"Bella," Professor McAvoy says as he holds the door slightly ajar.

"I've come to turn in the paper," I stutter out at his odd behavior.

Looking slightly off, he moves a little and my eyes flash around him into the room. Slightly in shock, I see Mike sitting there.

"Mike," I say in surprise.  
Professor McAvoy lets the door go and it opens. Before I can walk inside, Mike jumps up and looks at me and then suddenly without a word runs out.

"What was that about?" I ask looking at Professor McAvoy who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"He was only here because he needed to talk to someone, he's been cleared."

Looking at the professor there seems to be a red light going off in my head. There's something about his words and actions that scream he's lying to me.

"Here's the paper," I say handing it to him.

"Thanks, Bella," he says with a smile as he looks me up and down. "Have you thought any more about going out on that date with me?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm dating someone," I tell him rather bluntly as I stare back at the now closed door.

"Oh, yes, of course. Mike said he thought you were dating that barber, but ... well I just didn't see you dating a loser like him. You do know that what he makes in a year, I make in a month, right?"

My head turns to McAvoy as I give him my best _what the fuck_ look. "What?" I ask and he rolls his eyes at me.

"He is a no good loser. He should go back to the dumpster where he belongs."

Letting out a breath, I feel agitated by what he just said. "See you later," I say walking out before I can say or do something that may cause me to lose my temper.

Walking down the hallway, I'm so mad my fists are clenched. I'm almost at the main door when a hand grasps my shoulder startling me. Spinning around in a rage, I'm ready to fight. Jasper's just standing here looking at me with his brow arched.

"I called your name a few times," he says holding his hands up in innocence. "Are you okay, Bella?" he carries on and I bob my head at him.

"I'm fine, just having a bad few days."

Jasper nods as his head drops down. "Yeah, I heard about the new girls who were killed. I went to your house and your dad said you were with _Edward_ ," Jasper says. All the words were calmly said apart from Edward's name which was spat out.

"Well yeah of course I was with Edward, I'm dating him," I say and Jasper's head snaps up and he looks at me in shock. His shock reminds me that I haven't seen him lately, and haven't told him this news before now.

"You are?" The pain in Jasper's voice makes me unable to speak so I nod at him.

"Do you love him?"

My eyebrows pull together because the pain in his voice is confusing me.

"I think so. I mean, I know that I have strong feelings for him."

Jasper lets out a sigh. "Well congratulations then." Jasper starts to walk away and I let out a soft groan.

"Jasper, wait up," I yell running toward him. "Why don't we get a cup of coffee?"

Jasper smiles at me. "If you're sure you can spare the time?"

"Of course I can," I say with a fake smile.

Jasper takes a hold of my hand as we start to walk to his car. Where we have done this same thing many times before, this is the first time it feels wrong.

"So how's the investigation going?" Jasper asks as he drives us to I assume his apartment because of the direction he's going in.

"It's not. I don't know, it's just that nothing's coming together," I grunt out. Feeling like I am getting nowhere with the investigation, the frustration is clear in my tone.

"Oh," Jasper says sadly. The rest of the drive is quiet and I again find myself feeling uncomfortable with it.

Arriving at Jasper's place, we walk to the door and I feel as if I shouldn't be here. However, I know I can't just leave, he needs me.

"Tell me what you've been doing; maybe a fresh set of ears could help you?"

My eyes flicker to Jasper and he looks and seems so sure he can help, so I take a deep breath and start to go through everything.

"Sounds like you were getting somewhere, up until these last few weeks. It's almost as if you have given up on your investigation lately."

Moving my eyes from him, he keeps talking.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you and I know that when you're in a new relationship that you tend to spend extra time with that person. It's just when you're doing this as a living, you need to delegate your time better." Even with his voice sounding soft, the guilt of the truth in his words hits me hard.

"You're not even seeing me that much, hell I wasn't even invited to the get-together. I mean, I know I don't like him, and it was his birthday but … I would've still been there if it meant spending time with you. Unless … well has he asked you to stay away from me? He hasn't done that, has he … asked you to stay away?"

"No," I whisper out but I know by the look on Jasper's face he doesn't believe me.

"Want to watch Firefly?" he asks with a focused grin.

Nodding at him, he moves to put it on. Coming back to the sofa he sits and pulls me close to him as he's always done. My mind seems to wander off as we watch Firefly. I overthink everything Jasper said, and by the end of the first episode, I know he's right. I've spent too much time with Edward and not enough on finding out who killed Maria.

"You know if the police had kept looking there may not have been another two girls killed."

Frowning, I turn to Jasper who seems to have blurted that out unintentionally. "What?" I ask.

Jasper tilts his head looking at me. "Well I was talking about Mike, and I said if they didn't believe that he was the killer one hundred percent, and if they had kept looking, then maybe those girls may have lived another day."

My whole being feels as if I've been hit with a wrecking ball. He's right. Only it's not just the police who dropped the ball. If I hadn't stopped looking then I could've saved them. Since I never truly believed Mike was the killer, I can't even use that as an excuse.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," I say jumping up. Jasper calls out for me, but I can't look at him. This is my entire fault, I'm failing him, my dad, and more importantly I'm failing Maria.

 **~Nightmare~**

"Bella," my dad says softly, but I don't turn to him. Keeping my focus on the pages in front of me.

"Bella," this time it's Edward who's speaking, and I can hear the heartbreak in his voice. The heartbreak that I put there.

It has been two weeks since Mike was let go, and the two new victims found have been identified. Sandra Rebekah Dawson and Cathy Faith Chutie were found in the middle of town. Cathy has been the youngest victim thus far, she had just turned seventeen.

Suddenly, the chair I'm sitting in is spun around and I see Edward glaring at me. "You promised no more running!" he yells out at me.

"I'm not running!" I yell back and he just gives me the look.

"Then why the fuck haven't I seen you? You haven't even returned any of my calls."

"I need to do this. I need to get this guy," I say as I try to pull my chair back around.

"I understand that, and I can help you if you don't shut me out."

Shaking my head, I stare at him. "I stopped looking and was with you, and it got two girls killed."

Edward moves away from me as if I had struck him. "Sorry that you wasted your time on me," Edward says as he starts to leave the room.

"Don't do that!" I yell at him and he turns back to look at me.

"Do what?" he asks and I see my father dipping his head and walking out the room.

"Make this about _your_ pain."

Edward looks at me as if he's about to say something, but snaps his mouth closed as he just shakes his head.

"I'm sorry you're hurting, Bella, but I am not going to be your scapegoat or verbal punching bag." Edward again moves to the door, and my inner voice is yelling to tell him that I am sorry. At the same time the hurt inside just wants out too and seems to be only able to come out when Edward is around.

"You asshole," I yell and knock the papers off the desk.

"I was with you and I ... they're dead. He killed them while I was happy loving everything you were doing with me. I fell in love with you and I forgot her. I forgot my sister. He killed her, and ..." I stop yelling and drop to the ground as a large sob comes out of me.

Edward's arms wrap around me, but I can't seem to stop sobbing.

"It's not your fault Bella, the police thought it was Mike, most of the town did too."

"I didn't," I state. "Yet, I stopped looking for the killer too."

Edward sighs and just holds me. Edward holds me even after I have stopped crying. Looking into his eyes, I move to kiss him, but he pulls back and I give him a confused look.

"I can't do this with you; I can't have you coming and going, blaming me."

"I was blaming myself, not you," I say with nothing but the truth.

"You were blaming the fact that you had spent time with me, and that was the reason more girls were killed."

I shake my head at him again as I feel my heart is being ripped open.

"I ..." I stop talking and just place my head in my hands. "I'm sorry that I made you feel like that. I was just ... I was punishing me. I ... I love you," I sniff back a sob. "I am in love with you and just felt guilty because I was happy. You make me happy and she, she's ..." I stop talking and Edward pulls me back to him.

"I can't say it back, I'm sorry."

Understanding his need for time, I nod at him. "You can't push me away again, Bella, this is it." I bob my head more and cling to him.

I feel him rub my back and then move a little away from me.

"Come on; let's get this place cleaned up."

Starting to pick up the papers my eyes go to the page I have written the victim's names on. Something clicks as I look at it and I let out a gasp. "From Hell," I whisper as I look at it.

"What?" Edward says and I look at him

"The girls middle names! The first letter of each name spells L-L-E-H-M-O-R-F, _from hell,_ backwards."

Edward glances down at the paper.

"Maria was the first or last L depending on how you look at it," I stop talking and take a breath. "The next girl to be killed, her middle name begins with a T."

Edward just looks at me, and then back to the page.

Edward takes the paper and highlights the first initials of the victims' middle names. "I think you are onto something," he says.

"Dad!" I yell looking back at the map,

"What if he's _Hell_ , where he lives is _Hell_?" I say looking at Edward. "So the girls are leading us to _Hell_?"

Edward just hums and moves to the map putting up the initials drawing a line along the way.

"Wait," I yell moving to him, "these girls were taken and left in the same place right?" I say pointing at the first four?

Edward nods, so I keep going.

"But these four were taken and found a few miles away, let's add the places they were taken from," I say as I add in another two dots. "Can you see it?" I ask looking at it then to him.

"See what?"

I pull him back a little because I think he's too close to the paper to see it and I point.

"Shit!" Edward yells. "He's making a cross!"

"An upside down one, yeah."

"I need to call this in," my dad says making me jump since I didn't hear him come up behind me.

"Dad, that's not it, look at this," I say handing him the paper that Edward highlighted. "Read the highlighted letters backwards."

"I'll call this in," he says walking away. Turning I look at him, and then back to the map.

"They would have seen this right? I mean, it sticks out like a sore thumb."

Edward doesn't look at me, he just hums.

He draws a fainter line with a pencil. "If this is right, we not only have the possible first initial of a middle name, but a rough area of where they will next be taken from."

"Still it's a large area; it would be nice if they used the six-six-sixes; that would narrow it down for us."

Edward shakes his head at me, and then shrugs a little. "I think the person is clearly crazy enough, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, let's go and have a look around these places," I point to the map. "Maybe we can spot the next victim or see someone hanging around," I suggest.

Edward nods, and walks out with me. We get to the living room just as my dad's hanging up the phone.

"Did they already know?" I ask and he gives me a half grin.

"They claimed they did, but no, I could tell by the sound of their voices they were lying."

"Hmm, why can't they just say, thanks?"

"They're the police, Bella. This is their job, and well they like to maintain a center of authority over others."

Stopping, I look at him. "It can't be one of them right, I mean they've been checked out too, correct?" My dad's grin changes into a weak smile.

"Of course they have."

Nodding at him, I walk out with Edward. When we reach his bike, I look back at my house. "Did you believe that?"

"Nope, not a single word. Let's take this as everyone in this town is a suspect."

"Including you?" I ask and he looks at me.

"It's not me, but yes you have to have everyone down as being a possibility, even your dad."

Grimacing, I look at him not wanting to think of him or my dad like that. Edward moves closer to me as he lets out a breath, his hand slides up the side of my face and he kisses me.

"It's not me, Bella. I am just trying to help you, but you've got to see everyone as a possibility, and then score them off, by eliminating them."

Nodding at him, I stretch up on my tip toes to place a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," I whisper as he pulls away.

"Anytime, Bella. Let's go before the police beat us there."

After parking the bike in a safe location, we walk around the two-mile area of the possible next area the killer will target. After a while longer, I stop in my tracks as my eyes land on Paul.

"Well looky here, it's the whore and her boy toy. Did you come to get me fired from another job?" he hisses out at me.

My eyes go from him to the small woman at his side.

"She didn't get you fired, you prick. You did that by being an asshole," Edward tells him and Paul moves forward only for the small woman to put her hand on his chest.

"Paul, leave it," she pleads at him.

Paul reacts so quickly that I'm taken by surprise. "What did you just say? Huh, Leah?" He snarls as he grabs her by her hair while gripping her face with the other hand. "DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO, BITCH!"

"Hey," Edward calls trying to get Paul to let Leah go. "Let her go now," he grits out through his teeth.

Paul backhands Leah. "Leah Emily Clearwater, get your ass home now," Paul orders Leah as if she is a child in trouble.

Leah doesn't look up at us before running off.

"You think you're man enough to take me on?" Paul asks moving towards Edward.

"I've taken down harder and better men than you," Edward replies squaring his chest up to Paul.

Paul just chuckles stepping away. "All you've done is piss me off. Now, I'm going to go home and relieve some tension." Paul's eyes move from Edward to me. "You remember how I enjoy relieving tension, right, whore?" He stops and licks his lips and looks back to Edward. "Did you know she likes it hard and rough as fuck?"

Before he can say another word, Edward has knocked Paul to the ground, and is on top of him punching him in the face.

"Edward, stop!" I yell as I try to pull him off him to no avail.

"Police! Move off the man and get on the ground!"

My eyes move up and my mouth drops open to see that there are now a shit load of police surrounding us.

"We said on the ground now!" The officer yells again, but my eyes seem to stay on the gun that is now pointed at Edward. My anxiety is high when I notice the officer seems to have twitchy fingers.

"Edward, don't get me shot!" I say shakily as I hold up my hands.

"FUCK!" Edward roars.

Within seconds, I'm on the ground with a cop handcuffing me. Turning my head to the side, I see that Edward has six on him. My eyes move to Paul and for someone who just got the shit kicked out of him, he looks way too happy.

Edward and I are taken to the station where I am let go, but they detain Edward.

 **~NIGHTMARE~**

"Bella ..." I wake up slowly at the sound of my father's voice as he sits on my bed.

"What?" I ask as my heart sinks at my mind's replay of what happened the night before.

"He's killed another. She was just found, almost right where you and Edward said she would be."

"What was her name?" I ask.

"Elizabeth Tia Tucker."

Sighing, I cover my face. "What about Edward?"

"He's still at the station. He should be out tomorrow morning. Paul will be dropping the charges."

"Why?" I ask giving him a curious look.

"Just leave it to me," he says getting up slowly and walking out.

* * *

 **A/N: So a very select few of you figured out that the first letter of the middle names of the girls was spelling out Sent From Hell backwards ... great detective work. Only a handful of you are correct on who the killer is and only one person has really debated over the factors of the killer's life. Things are heating up quickly and 14, 15 and 16 are really being worked on in depth now. We're almost to the place where the prologue meets the storyline. Do you have any theroies?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone, sorry this is so late and our Halloween story has turned into the new year. We are hoping things will go back to normal for us both and our families, becasue goodness knows we have dealt with more than our fair share of illnesses and just plain all around crappiness over the past few months. Chapter 15 is ready to post as well, and I will post it tomorrow. Chapter 16 is sent off to the beta and I am working on finishing up the other chapters this week. Thank you again for all your patience and we will strive to do better about posting the rest of this as fast as we can. Thanks, Nikky and Kasi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Waking up early, I head to the police station to find out what is happening with Edward.

"Hey, Sally," I say smiling at her. "I'm here for Edward Cullen?" Biting my lip, I realize this is the first time I've ever been here to pick up someone who has been arrested.

"Yes, he's just getting released."

Blowing out a soft breath of relief, I wince as I speak again. "What about Paul?" I ask apprehensively and she gives me a weak smile.

"Paul went to the hospital, and was discharged at some point last night."

Giving her a sharp nod, I say nothing. Personally, I don't like the fact that Paul was let out before Edward was released.

Moving over to the seats, I sit down knowing even with Sally telling me they are working on Edward's release; it doesn't mean he'll be out soon. This can take hours depending on the officer and if he's in a good mood or not. Not to mention any charges, conditions and circumstances. Let's face facts; some paperwork takes longer to process.

Closing my eyes, I sit in the hard plastic chair jiggling my foot. It's almost an hour later when the door buzzer goes off and the door opens. Opening my eyes, I see Edward standing there.

"Hey," I call out as I jump up and wrap my arms around him. His arms stay at his sides and I squeeze him trying to make him hug me back. When it doesn't work, I lean back enough to look him in the eye. "You don't like my hugs now?" I say weakly as I try hard not to break down.

Edward snorts, but thankfully wraps his arms around me. The hug may have started off odd, but it is now a comfortable embrace and the warmth makes me smile.

"I am so fucking sorry for losing it with Paul," Edward says before kissing my head.

Pulling back from him, his hand goes to my face, but I don't give him a chance to say anything.

"I'm not, believe me. I know how well Paul can push people's buttons. Don't be sorry."

Edward sighs a little.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I say.

Edward keeps his hand on the base of my back all the way to my car.

"I shouldn't have gotten into a fight with him in front of you, that's low. That's the kind of behavior I spent years trying to kick. I just spent a little time with that prick, and I went back to solving things with my fists."

Frowning, I can plainly hear the self-loathing in Edward's voice.

"You didn't do anything a thousand other guys wouldn't have done, Edward."

"I am thirty-three, Bella, not a hot-headed teenager. I should've behaved better. I allowed my anger to take over when I should have been able to walk away and be strong for you. I should have been able to be there for you."

Swallowing, I don't say anything back to him. Deep down, I know this is something he needs to forgive himself for, and nothing I can say will make that happen. Getting past his regrets and feelings on this is something that has to come from inside him.

We get to his shop and I walk in with him. Sitting in the booth at his window, I watch him for the rest of the day as he cuts hair and shaves customers. At the end of the day, he locks up the shop and walks into my open arms.

"I'm sorry," he breathes out against my ear.

"I know," I tell him.

"That will not happen in the future, you will never see that side of me again. I don't want that part of me in our life together."

The pain in his voice, causes me to close my eyes to hold back tears. "Maybe you should talk to someone, not that I think you have an anger problem, but just maybe talking will help?"

Edward sighs but bobs his head.

"Can I spend the night with you?" I ask biting my lip and Edward grins at me.

"I love it when you spend the night," he replies.

 **~*Nightmare*~**

"Okay, this guy is targeting escorts, and prostitutes," I say looking at Edward. "The police are taking every man or suspect they see coming near them into custody and performing a DNA analysis?"

Edward nods at me.

"So, I'm thinking that just maybe we're dealing with someone that gets around the police by A: using another guy's semen, or B: meets these girls another way. He must know them in order to know their middle names." Sighing out, I run my hands through my hair, a habit I have picked up from Edward.

"He must have the talk, and the walk to attract these women. He must be comfortable around blood. He must be book smart as well as street smart. He knows the street layout and the short cuts. He is able to get around without being noticed."

I stop and look at the photos again.

"This has to be about more than these girls. It's like he's acting out. He's acting as if he's hurt, as if he's owed something. He says his master sent him. Is he his own master? I mean his normal self and then _Sent From Hell_ is his alter ego? Or is his master his abuser?" Groaning, I rub my head.

"Keep going, Bella, you'll get this figured out."

"He believes that both he and his master are the judges, jury and executioners. His master's judgment as well as his own are the only ones he trusts."

"Okay, now we have that figured out about him," Edward says softly as he writes.

"He's in his late twenties, early thirties. He has an education, but may not use it to his full potential. He's quiet, sits back and watches others more than he takes part in groups. He has a lot of anger and hate inside of him, but hides it well. I'd say he's not well known; more than likely no one but he himself knows how deep his own hatred is. He's more of an outside of the box type of person. He's able to become someone else easily and no one knows the real him. I venture to say he keeps that hidden from everyone including family and friends. The real him comes out when he kills these girls. He really believes in what he is doing."

I groan again knowing there is something else here, but I just can't see it.

Edward moves to me kissing my head. "Don't force it, let it come to you."

Nodding at him, I know he's right.

 **~Nightmare~**

My cell phone buzzes and I groan as it wakes me. "Sorry," I mumble to Edward as I stretch out of his arms to grab my cell phone.

I click on the new text message yawning as it opens.

~ _Good luck with your interview, Bella. I know you will blow them away. Jasper_ ~

Frowning, I tilt my head and click my calendar app to see that today is in fact my interview.

"Shit!" I yell getting up.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asks as he sits up.

"My police interview is today!" I yell out in a panic. The overwhelming feeling that yet again I have lost track of days is hard to comprehend.

"What time is the interview?" Edward asks lightly.

"Two o'clock this afternoon," I state as I look for my clothes.

"It's only six in the morning, babe, you have loads of time, so come back to bed."

My head snaps around and I glare at him which only makes him hold up his hands. "I'll get dressed and drive you home, so you can get ready, but why it will take eight hours I have no idea."

"Edward," I moan at him feeling flushed.

"It's okay, honey, you will get this. You are good at this."

Not feeling the same confidence, I snort which makes him slap my bottom.

Turning around, I leap into his arms and kiss him. Edward and I may sleep next to each other half dressed most of the week but we have yet to move on from heavy kissing. This is something of which we both seem to be happy about. I know that I am in love with him, and I know that he knows, but apart from when we had that big blowout, I haven't told him again. I know he's not ready and in truth, I'm not ready either. I need this chapter of my life to be closed first.

"Come on, let's get you home to Charlie so you can get ready."

Grinning, I give him a nod.

He throws me one of his t-shirts and I pull off the sleep shirt and put it on, it's not like he hasn't seen me in my bra before.

 **~Nightmare~**

"How do I look?" I ask. I'm wearing a fitted pantsuit. My hair is up in a bun and I even put on my reading glasses.

"You look great," My dad tells me and my eyes move to Edward who bobs his head at me.

"You look sexy," he growls against my ear making me blush.

"Wish me luck?" I ask them both.

"You'll hit this out of the park, baby, just believe in yourself more," dad tells me.

"I have all the faith in you, you'll be wonderful," Edward says with a wink.

"Okay," I say one more time before walking out of the house and get into my car.

Arriving twenty minutes early gives me time to park and calm myself before I walk into the station.

The interview is broken into three parts. Part one is fingerprinting, drug and alcohol testing, as well as a full background check. Part two is a fitness standard test. Part three is the actual interview, which takes place before a panel of seven people.

"Miss Swan, you've done very well, and passed all of the tests with flying colors," the Sergeant says with a grin. "According to your transcripts, your classroom work and grades are nothing more than exemplary. You are listed in the top five of your entire graduating class," he carries on as I try hard not to blush.

"That's not a surprise, she is after all Charlie Swan's daughter," Mr. Mathow states, he is the District Attorney and also a lifelong friend of my father's.

"Yes that's right, you grew up in this station," the Sergeant chuckles.

"Yeah I did," I say feeling a little proud of the fact that most of the men and women here had a hand in my upbringing.

"I heard that you were—are—investigating your sister's death?" The harsh words are spoken by Marcus who I am surprised is here and sitting in on the panel.

"I needed to do something, having her killed and her killer still free bothers me. This was not something I have done behind anyone's back, I just felt the need to help. I needed her to know I would make sure she gets justice. I mean—meant—no disrespect."

"Maybe not, but still do you think it's wise?" Marcus carries on.

"Wise, probably not," I say shaking my head, "but needed to be done, absolutely. She was—is—my sister and this man took her away from me and my family. It's not like I've interfered or am interfering with your investigation. Any information I've found or find is passed on to you, immediately."

Marcus sighs and then places down his pen. "We found another woman who was strangely found near one of your identified hot spots."

"What was her name?" I ask no longer caring about my interview.

"Alisha Nette Newcomer," Marcus tells me and I sigh out, "N."

"Yes, it looks as if you're right. Not only that he seems to be spelling out _Sent From Hell_ , but also the upside-down cross when gridded out on a map."

Marcus looks at me and then stands up. "Come with me," he says walking out the room.

Jumping up quickly, I follow him out of the room.

We soon come to what must be the command room that has been set up for the _Sent From Hell_ killer. My eyes seem to go right to the board that has all the woman he has killed on it.

"We believe that the killer is using a blade like this." Marcus says handing me what appears to be a straight razor, just like the one Edward uses in his shop.

"You think he's a barber?" I ask and Marcus shrugs his shoulders.

"Could be, but he's smarter than that."

Frowning a little, I somewhat wonder if he is saying barbers can't be smart.

"We think if doing a job like that, one that he doesn't need to rely on using his brain, then it's a pretense to hide what and who he really is."

Nodding at him—not that I agree with his statement—but because I am thinking over what he said. Just because someone is smart doesn't mean they can't do something they love.

"We also think he must have been homeless at one point. He had to have worked the streets, this would explain how he knows these girls and their full names." Marcus pauses for a few minutes. "You don't know anyone that fits that description, do you?"

Narrowing my eyes, I don't like the fact he acts like he's trying to catch me up on something.

"You're thinking that Edward did this ... is doing this?" I yell and he just looks amused at me.

"He fits the profile, he lived and worked on the street."

Swallowing back bile, as I hear him elude that Edward may have sold himself for money.

"He works daily with blades, exactly like the one the killer is using. We can link him to four of the victims; it could be more if we really searched."

Shaking my head, I smirk at him. "But he was in jail when Beth," I say pointing at her picture, "was killed, so it couldn't be him."

"Unless he's working with someone, there could be two killers."

"Are you saying there are two killers or are you just making shit up to link Edward?" I blurt out in anger.

Marcus chuckles at me. "All I am saying is that this all points right at him. I just want you to be safe."

As soon as he's done talking to me, Marcus walks out the room leaving me there.

Turning back, I look over the board. Tilting my head, I see that it all happened within a twenty mile radius.

Shaking my head, I walk back to the room to finish my interview.

Even after my talk with Marcus things seem to blur as I run through everything that has happened. I know that in the beginning if he had suggested that Edward could be linked to the murders, I would have gone along and even agreed with him. But now, I just can't see it. Yes Edward is still odd, and doesn't like to be social. He has an abusive past, but that doesn't make him a killer.

"Hi," Edward says as he walks out to meet me at my car door when I arrive home.

"Hey," I whisper out hugging him to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks in a whisper.

"There has been another girl killed," I tell him and then close my eyes. "They think the killer's using a straight razor."

"What?" Edward asks as he leads me into the house.

Pacing the floor, I fill my dad and Edward in as to what happened, and what Marcus had said and suggested to me.

"Shit, Edward, you need to report that your shop blade is missing."

"But it is in my apartment somewhere," Edward says as if he's still in shock.

"You haven't found it and it's been six months. The killer could have taken it to set you up."

"But why would anyone want to set me up?" Edward asks looking at me.

My dad shrugs and I look down. "What if it was that Doctor you believed to be your father?" Edward turns and looks at me.

"Come on, he slept with a girl who was clearly underage. Maybe that's how he started. He slept with them but it wasn't enough. He could be scared that you could end his life, his career."

Edward pulls at his hair as he shakes his head. "But he died, he's meant to be dead." Edward repeats sounding hurt and heartbroken at thinking this could be his father.

"I'm sorry just ... thinking out loud. Marcus has my head screwed up with what he said."

Edward gives me a weak smile. "I never slept with anyone for money."

Looking up, I frown at him.

"That's what he told you, right? That's what Jasper said to you too, isn't it?"

I swallow but nod. "They did, but it wouldn't change how I feel about you, so I never said anything."

"That's my cue to leave; I'll just go to the kitchen and order some pizza." My dad hobbles out the room and Edward kneels down next to me.

"I was on the street, I ..." he stops talking looking down at the floor. "Wish I did sell myself; it would've been better than what I did do."

Running my hand up the side of his face he leans into it.

"I sold drugs, stole from people, took what was not mine," He lets out a long breath. "But I never sold myself that way. Sex may have been sex—not feelings—but even then, I couldn't ask anyone for money. And just to make one thing clear, I have never been with a man—not that there is anything wrong with those who are, but it's not for me. I am attracted to women and not sure where the appeal of having a dick up your ass, or in your mouth comes from."

Unable to stop it a snort bubbles up from my chest.

"You must be the only guy who doesn't like getting a blowjob," I say.

Edward chuckles. "Oh, I love getting blowjobs, but I'm just saying I'm not sure what the appeal for a woman is." He winks a little at the end and starts to pull at his hair.

"I don't think this is my father, but I will report my blade missing, I guess that's something I should have done a while ago."

Nodding at him, I stroke my hand over his cheek. "I know this has nothing to do with you, I feel it in here," I tell him holding his hand to my heart.

Edward looks up at me and leans forward kissing me. "I love you," he hugs me and whispers in my ear. I can hear the sob in his voice. "I really do love you," he carries on.

"I love you, too and we'll get through this together."

Edward pulls back and despite feeling happy, I know we're running out of time to catch this guy. Two more killings and I feel after that we will not hear from him again.

* * *

 **A/N: So she had her interview and things got interesting there too. The police still have Edward as a suspect and think he may be working with someone else. What are your thoughts?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**So just as I said here is another update, and chapters 16 and 17 are sent off to the beta already, so I will post 16 as soon as I get it back. Nikky and I are excited to see what you say after reading this chapter, so please hit that little review button at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

My hand shakes when I see I have an incoming call from the state police station.

"Hello," I say with my nerves on edge.

"May I speak with Isabella Swan, please?"

"This is Isabella Swan," I say closing my eyes when I recognize the Sergeant's voice.

"Hi, I just wanted to call and formally say congratulations. After going over all of the applications for the internship, we would like to extend the offer of the position to you."

Trying to calm myself, I bite my lip. "Thank you," I'm finally able to say.

"You'll be starting at nine o'clock in the morning, next Monday. You'll need to bring your Washington State driver's license, birth certificate, Social Security card and WWC permit. You'll have some paperwork to fill out. Unless you have any questions for me, I'll see you then?"

"No questions, see you on Monday Sergeant," after a quick goodbye, I jump up yelling.

"Well?" My dad says looking at me.

"I got the internship!" I yell at him as I throw my arms around him.

"Really, I would never have guessed," he chuckles making me narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm going to call Edward," I say running out of the living room.

Sitting crossed legged on my bed, I click on Edward's number and wait for him to answer.

"I got the internship," I say as a greeting.

"I knew you would, sweetie," Edward says cheerfully.

"I start on Monday morning," I carry on.

"Shit," Edward hisses.

"What?" I ask.

"I wanted to take you out Sunday night for your birthday."

With a chuckle, I shake my head. "Well you still can, I don't need to be up until seven on Monday."

"I wanted it to be special. I wanted you to relax and enjoy yourself without worrying," Edward says sighing at the end. "I'll come and pick you and Charlie up around five tonight. I'm taking you both out for dinner to celebrate."

"You don't have to," I say biting my lip at how my heart is reacting to his husky voice.

"I know, but I want to," he says. "Uh, sorry, Bella, but Mr. Bowler has just shown up for his haircut and shave. I'll talk to you more tonight, okay?"

"Okay," I say having to bite my lip to stop the _I love you_ from coming out.

"I know, sweetheart," Edward whispers out like he can read my mind. "See you soon," he says as he ends the call.

Walking back out to my dad, I smile broadly at him. "Edward's taking us out tonight."

My dad gives me a strange smile making me raise my brow as my head tilts. "Ah so I take it that's a no then?" My face goes relaxed and then pinched as I turn to see Jasper standing there with a weak smile on his face.

"Hi," I say biting the inside of my lip. "Sorry, I didn't know that you were here."

"I just popped in to see if you were planning to join me for dinner tonight. It feels like it has been a long time since we let our hair down. Besides, you normally spend your birthday with me. That and Halloween have always been _our_ time."

Letting out a soft breath, I open my mouth, but the words get stuck in my throat as Jasper's face turns sad. The look of hurt covers the sadness and he shakes his head at me. "It's fine, you're spending it with your man, I get it. I just miss you, and I kind of wanted you to meet Kelly."

"Kelly?" I reply.

"She's someone I met through Alice."

"Alice, the girl from the bereavement group you go to?" I inquire.

"Yeah, they're sort of friends and she's been worried about Alice, because she hasn't seen her in a while."

"Oh, why, where is Alice?" I ask

"She went to her parents', well in-laws' home. It's her late husband's birthday this week too."

With a slight nod, I know we still have to deal with our own birthday for a family member who is no longer with us. Maria's birthday is on the twenty-first, and it's going to be sad.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Jasper says closing his eyes as the pain hits him too.

"I'll call Edward and let him know to book the table for five, but just let him pay for dad and I, okay?" I say making Jasper look a little happier.

"I will," he smiles. He stops and looks to the ground before looking at me. "Tell you what, I'll even go and speak to him. I think it's about time he and I build a bridge of some sort, to get along. I mean he's your man, and you look so in love with him. Love leads to marriage, and that'll make him my brother-in-law." Jasper stops and chuckles, "Well in a way."

Nodding at him, I feel more relieved that my old friend seems to be coming back.

"Who knows, in a few weeks we could—all three of us—watch _Firefly_ together."

"That sounds really good," I tell him and he gently smiles at me.

"I was thinking of going as _the Operative_ , for Halloween. If you still want to go as _Rive_ , and then Edward can take up with the tight pants role of _Mal_." I snort and then grin as the image of Edward in a Mal costume springs to mind.

"Such a dirty mind," Jasper says while shaking his head.

"Yeah, but not as dirty as yours," I remind him.

"I'll take off for now and see you tonight," he says and I bob my head at him. Closing the door behind him, I turn and move to the living room.

"Do you think that was wise?"

Turning, I look at my dad, and then rub my lips between my thumb and pointing finger. "What was I meant to say or do?"

My dad shrugs and I groan picking up my cell and call Edward again.

"Hun?" He chuckles making me groan again.

"Honey?" This time there is some concern in his tone of voice.

"I sort of invited Jasper and a girl named Kelly to go out to dinner with us tonight"

"Sort of?" Edward asks.

My dad chuckles and I shake my head at him and scowl.

"I'm sorry, he was here wanting to take me out tonight and then looked sad when it clicked for him that I was spending tonight and the weekend with you. The invitation ... it just came out," I blurt out quickly.

"It's fine, hun, I can be a good boy for tonight," Edward says, but his voice sounds off.

"I'm sorry," I repeat as it comes to me, just how bad of an idea this may be.

"Hey, it's fine, really. I can live through one—" his voice cuts off and I hear him let out a sigh. "Hi, Jasper," his says with fake kindness.

"I'll let you go," I say knowing that Jasper is now with him to try and make amends. "This is going to be a nightmare," I pout as I throw my cell on the couch.

"It will not be that bad ... but maybe I should take Shirley with me."

Turning to look at my dad, I glare at him to show him I am not impressed with his joke. "You are not taking a gun to dinner."

"Just a little one?" My dad argues and I narrow my eyes at him. "You're getting to be no fun in your old age," he chuckles hobbling over to the front door. "Now would you go and get dressed so that you can run me over to Edward's shop?"

"Yes, sir, I'll jump right on that," I huff out walking away.

Throwing on some sweats and a baggy t-shirt, I roll my hair into a bun.

When we pull up at Edward's I smile when he sees us and walks out to help my dad out of my car.

"Hi," he says kissing me as he smiles.

"How about we let me get into the shop before you molest my boss, Bella?"

"Are you staying for a bit?" Edward chuckles as my dad walks, well hobbles inside.

"No, I've got some cleaning to get done."

"Okay, go get dirty," he retorts with a smirk.

Letting out a light snort, I wave to him as I get back in my car.

~Nightmare~

"How do I look?" I ask walking into the living room running my hand down my dress as I try to get it to sit right.

"Amazing," comes Jasper's voice and I can't help but jump having not expected him here yet.

"Oh, goodness, hi," I say and grin and look next to him to see a shy woman sitting there.

"This is Kelly," he says as she stands. "Kelly, this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you," I stutter slightly.

"You too," she says and starts to bite her lip.

Tilting my head, I feel a little awkward. It's strange; she could pass as a sibling to Maria and me.

"Jasper, have you seen my dad yet?" I ask looking around for him.

"He just went to the bathroom," Jasper tells me and I bob my head.

"Would you like a drink, I have wine?" I ask needing a reason to get out of the same room as them.

"Please, I'll have a glass," Kelly says and I bolt away from them.

Once in the kitchen, I feel like I can actually take my first full breath since Jasper startled me.

"Let it go," I say softly and move to get some glasses for the wine.

"You okay?" Jasper asks making me jump yet again spilling some of the wine. "Can't remember the last time I spoke and didn't make you jump," he chuckles grabbing some paper towels and wipes the spilled wine.

"What do think of Kelly?" he asks without looking at me.

"Eh," I say trailing off. It's not that I don't think she's nice; it's just that I haven't spent time or even spoken to her yet. "She's pretty," I reply.

"She is," Jasper smiles and I know this is the same smile he had for Maria.

"You like her, don't you?" I ask him softly and he blushes a little.

"I do," he says and I give him a nod placing a smile on my face.

"Then I am happy for you."

There is a small part of me that's not happy, but I know deep down that it's been six months and he has to move on. Still there's a small part that feels hurt and angry because he's moving on so fast or faster than what I feel he should. It's strange; I mean he did lose the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Are you okay with this?" he asks me and I smile nodding at him.

"You're a bad liar, Bella." He tells me picking up two of the glasses and walking out of the kitchen.

Closing my eyes, I take a few deep breaths.

"Hey," Edward calls from the doorway and I turn walking straight into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asks and then kisses my head.

"Nothing," I pout and he gives me his _talk to me_ look. "I don't know, really. I feel happy that Jasper has moved on, but I hurt for Maria, you know?" I ask and Edward bobs his head. "If it was me that was dead, and we had been together for two years and you moved on that fast, I would haunt your ass."

Edward's chuckling makes my body move too, since I'm hugging him close.

"There will be no getting over you, hun. You're my one, my only one, and ..."

Looking up, he frowns at me and I worry.

"I think what I feel for you is love or the only thing that I can feel for someone." Edward stops and swallows deeply, as I watch his tongue dart out to lick his dry bottom lip.

"You are the first thing my mind yells for when I wake up. Every minute of the day, I can see you in my head, smiling at me, twitching your nose. I smell you everywhere I am and I love that my heart flutters at just hearing your name. I feel you before you are in my sight, and it makes breathing so much easier. Your name and your face are are the last things I see before falling asleep. My dreams are filled with us being a family, living together, having kids, being married. I have found that where you are I am at peace. I'm happy, because YOU are my home."

Sobbing a little, I nod at him and his thumb gently wipes my tears. "I love you, too," I say as he grins winking at me.

"Come on, we have a table booked."

Letting out a long breath, I know he's not being rude or dismissing about what we just shared. However, I do know this is his way of saying he has hit his limit for now.

"Is everyone ready?" Edward asks as we enter the living room.

"Yes," my dad says right away and I look at him as he sounds a little off.

He shakes his head at me, and I move to him helping him with his jacket.

"Charlie, Bella, are you riding with Kelly and me?" Jasper asks.

"Edward brought a car with him, isn't that right, Edward?" My dad says sounding way too eager for this to be true.

"Yes, I did," Edward says and I know that even with it sounding soft, he's hiding some anger.

"Oh, okay," Jasper replies.

We all walk out and I help my dad into the front and Edward then opens the back door for me. After I slide in, I watch Edward as he walks around the car. As soon as he's in, we are off and I look back to see Jasper following closely behind us.

"Okay, dad what's up?" I ask as I look up to him.

He just shakes his head and I narrow my eyes. "Is it because he's found someone to ... replace Maria?" I ask in the hope he feels this too.

"No, well, not completely."

"Then what?" I ask again.

"Is it because she looks like Maria?" I ask still finding that odd.

"She does look like Maria, but she looks more like you."

I feel my mouth open and my eyes move to Edward who's bobbing his head in agreement.

"She looks like both of us," I agree a little.

"Bella, she has the same skin tone, eye color and hair color as you. Your body size is the same, even your height. The only two differences between you and her that I notice are your voices, and hair length."

Gulping, I turn again and look out the back window to see Jasper and Kelly are still following us.

' _It's fine! It will be fine,'_ I repeat to myself.

Edward parks the car before he walks around it to open my father's door and help him get out. As he's doing this, Jasper opens my door.

"Never thought you'd be one of those girls that would wait for a guy to open your door," he chuckles out.

"Edward likes to do it," I reply. Jasper's eyebrows rise with my short answer.

"Ah, is that why he's always riding his motorbike?"

"I do like my bike, but for important dates, such as my girlfriend getting her dream job or her birthday, I like to go all out. I like to show her just how much she means to me." Edward's hand slips into mine and he starts to pull me toward the door of the restaurant.

"Then maybe you should have gotten her door before Charlie's," Jasper snaps back.

"Bella's dad has an injury, and is my friend. He needs help, and I know Bella would not mind waiting for a few extra seconds."

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" the female host asks.

"Yes, under Masen," Edward says, "table for five and the full party is here."

The host marks us off and smiles at us. "This way," she says as she picks up menus and starts to walk toward the dining area.

I help my dad into his chair which is on my left. When I am done, I notice that Jasper is helping Kelly to sit as Edward pulls out my chair and then sits on my right.

"I hope you enjoy your evening, your server will be right out," the hostess tells us and then walks away.

With her departure the table seems to fall into an awkward silence and for the first time in my life, I feel the need to break it.

"What is it that you do, Kelly?"

"Oh, I am training to be a police forensic examiner. I would've completed it this year if I wasn't off on my bereavement leave. Jasper told me about Maria and that she was your sister. I must say, I can't believe you were able to get back into the swing of things so fast. It took me a year just not to wake up crying."

Biting my lip, I try and stop myself from snapping back at her.

"We all grieve differently, some people—people like Bella—need to focus on something, anything, so to not think about the person who they miss the most," Edward says softly.

Kelly blushes and covers her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry if that sounded nasty. Sometimes my brain doesn't filter my thoughts and they just come out all bundled up," Kelly says sweetly.

"Hello everyone, I'm Candice and I'll be your waitress for this evening. What can I get you to drink?"

"Beer, please," My dad says quickly

"Cola for me, thank you," I tell her.

"Make that two colas," Kelly smiles out.

"Three," Edward adds on.

"I'll have a sprite," Jasper smiles looking my way.

"Kelly loves reading almost as much, if not more than you do," Jasper tells us smiling happily at Kelly.

"Really?" Edward asks. "Bella reads two or three books a day," he chuckles. "It's hard to imagine anyone being able to keep up with her".

"Oh me too, I love reading. One time, I read the phone book because I had run out of new things to read."

I clear my throat a little feeling odd that I too have done that. "What about your parents, do they live here?"

Kelly's face falls. "No, my mom died when I was young, leaving me and my dad, and he's in the hospital."

"I'm sorry," I say quietly.

We all stop talking as the waitress comes over with our drinks. After we all place our orders, she walks away again.

As we talk, it's clear that not only does Kelly resemble me, but her life has been very similar to mine. I for one become very uncomfortable at just how alike we are.

"Excuse me, I'll be back, I need to find the restroom," Kelly says looking at me eagerly.

Biting my lip, I remain in my chair, not wanting to go, or spend any time alone with her.

"I'll be right back," she carries on picking up that I am not going with her.

"What do you think?" Jasper asks us with a smile on his face.

"Eh, she's nice," I say to him.

"You really like her?" he says. "I don't think I have ever met anyone like her before," he adds with hope.

"You haven't? Because she seems really familiar," Edward says looking at him, and my dad nods.

Jasper looks between us all confused.

"Have I missed something?" Kelly says as she sits down.

"No, we were just talking about Bella's new job," Jasper lies smoothly.

Kelly looks at me, but I carry on eating.

"Oh, that's right. Do you think they'll let you investigate the _Sent From Hell_ case?" My fork seems to stop midway to my mouth and I look up at her.

"God, in heaven, I have done it again. I am sorry; it's just that Jasper told me about you investigating it on your own. It must have been hard to find out about your sister being a paid escort."

My eyes flash to my dad who looks hurt, but there's also some knowledge there.

"One would think these girls would stop selling themselves when this person first started killing whores." Kelly carries on not picking up on how inappropriate this is. "I mean, Maria could have been the only one if they had just listened to the warnings. If someone warned me, I would take heed of it without being told twice," she says and turns looking at Jasper.

"After all, my dad warned me about giving myself to any man but my husband, and how, that's the only man I should and will be with. Sex should only be shared between a married couple and for the husband's enjoyment and procreation only."

Jasper smiles back at her giving her a kiss, and there's a large part of me grateful that there is another thing different between us. But there's also a part that finds this girl very strange and odd.

"Not that I am condemning them for that ... that's for my Lord to do on judgment day. But you'd think they'd get a clue, I mean, they would still be here if they had kept their legs shut!"

I hear a clatter and look at my dad whose face is red with anger.

"My daughter is not dead because she made love, or even fucked a few guys."

"More than a few from what I heard," Kelly snaps out.

"I don't give a fuck if she fucked every guy in this town! That sick fucker had no right to take her life. He is the one with the problem," my dad stands up and I jump up to.

"I am sorry honey, but I can't ..." he says and I bob my head.

"Let's go," I say looking at Edward who looks mad.

"Bella," Jasper says weakly.

"Just leave it, Jasper," Edward says taking my hand.

When we get to the front, Edward pays the bill and I look back at the table to see Kelly crying and Jasper talking closely into her ear.

"Ready to go?" Edward asks and I bob my head looking at him.

"I'm sorry," I tell him feeling as if this is my fault, since I was the one who invited him.

"This is on Kelly, Bella, not you," my dad tells me.

"Let's just get out of here," I say.

 **~Nightmare~**

Monday morning, I feel giddy as I dress for my first day at work. After the disastrous dinner, Jasper called me saying he was sorry, and that Kelly didn't mean it the way it had come out.

I told him that was fine, but I need a day or two, and he seemed okay with that. The rest of the weekend, I spent cuddling up with Edward which was great.

I spend the first week completing paperwork, having my photo taken and ID made, and getting shown around the station.

"Get your jacket, Swan," is called out and I jump. Looking to Caius, I pull my brows together, but do what he said.

"There's been another one, you're coming along, but touch nothing. You're only there observing, are we clear?"

My heart starts to beat faster, and I bob my head at him not trusting my voice.

It takes a little time to get to the location and it is again one of the stops that I had predicted. "Her middle name will begin with E," I tell them.

Both Marcus and Caius nod, but don't say a word. When we pull up at the scene, I take a few deep breaths before getting out of the car and following them.

"Do we have an ID on her yet?" Caius asks the patrol officer already on scene.

"No, sir."

My eyes follow as Marcus moves to the woman.

As I see the body, the air leaves my chest and I gasp to pull it back. "I know who she is," I stutter and they both turn and look at me.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooo ... who do you think the new victim is? Is there anyone who you think would be fitting to be the newest victim? !6 will post when it comes back to us from the beta and chapter 17 is in the POV of SENT FROM HELL ...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes, this really is the THIRD update this week! WOOT WOOT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"Who is she?" Marcus asks and I look at him.

Swallowing, I look back at the girl I have only met once.

"Her name is Leah Emily Clearwater."

"How do you know her?"

"She's the girlfriend of Paul Lahote. I know this because he is my ex-boyfriend and I've seen them together," I mumble to them as my eyes stay on the body of the dead girl.

"The guy who was arrested with Edward?"

Bobbing my head at them, Caius moves off giving some directions to nearby policemen.

Moving toward the body, I frown as I point down. "What's that?" I ask Marcus directing his attention to something by her arm.

Marcus puts on gloves and takes a photo of the object. Pulling out tweezers, he then picks it up. "Looks like it's a piece of fabric, silk, like from a tie or some other article of clothing," he hums as he places it in a bag.

"Tell me what else you see and notice, Bella."

"With the angle and placement, it looks like she put up a fight, more so than what the others have done. Maybe she was more conscious than the rest of the girls were." I stop and look at Leah, finding it odd that her face is partially covered.

"Were the other girls' faces covered at the scenes, like this?" I ask.

He smirks shaking his head. "No, so what does that tell you?" he quizzes me.

"That he may have known her, or he had strong feelings for her?"

Marcus bobs his head. "That would be my thoughts too."

"Let's get the coroner in to get this body off to the morgue. You're going with her to keep a record of all the evidence."

Giving him a nod of agreement, I stay off to the side letting the forensic team bag up Leah's body. As they work swiftly, I say a silent prayer for her.

Thankfully after all is loaded, I'm led to the front of the van. The drive to the morgue is faster than I imaged it would be.

"Bella?" Jasper says as he walks toward the van with Carmen at his side.

"Hi," I say as I step out of the van.

Once Leah's body is unloaded, I follow Carmen and Jasper into the building. "Marcus said you were here to observe our intake process and document all findings. However, you aren't allowed to touch anything," Carmen tells me looking my way.

"Yes, Ma'am," I gulp out and she turns and looks at me.

"Okay. Get changed and meet me in the autopsy room."

Quickly, I follow her orders, and get changed. Once I am wearing the protective clothing, hair net, foot covers and contamination shield, I step out into the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella?" Jasper snaps at me. "You can't go in there and watch that!" he carries on as he points to the room Carmen is in waiting on me.

"I have to," I reply walking away.

"Does Edward know that you're doing this?"

Shaking my head at him, he lets out a groan.

"Bella, this is a bad idea. I don't know what you or Marcus are thinking by sending you in there, but it's not—"

My lip starts to feel dry and he's cut off by Carmen entering the hallway.

"Bella," Carmen says softly, "If you're coming in, then come on now, I need to start."

Nodding at her I walk into the room, leaving an upset Jasper behind me in the hallway.

Carmen works away acting as if I am not there. During her work she talks out loud, recording each step of the autopsy. I document the list of evidence in my notebook as she bags and tags it. While Carmen works, I notice how respectful she is toward her clients. Seeing her compassion makes me angry and happy at the same time. Angry due to how much my sister went through before she died and happy because I know she was treated with such respect after her death.

"I am done, all I need is to write my report up and fax it over to your Sargent. You can head back to the station now," Carmen says as she walks out of the room. I take one last look at Leah's body lying on the stainless steel table before walking out of the room.

When I get to the station, there seems to be some sort of activity going on. I have to climb over a mob of police to get back into the office I've been assigned too.

"Bella!" Is yelled as I take off my jacket.

"We need you," Caius carries on as he waves me to him.

"Paul is in interview room number three. We found him in his apartment, along with bloody clothes." Caius holds up an evidence bag and I feel my heart starting to race.

Caius leads me to a room and my eyes glance to the two-way mirror seeing Paul sitting there. He looks angry and is handcuffed to the table.

"I'm not sure I can do this," I stutter knowing they want me in that room with him.

"Bella, we know what he did to you, but having clothes covered with Leah's blood isn't enough to get him on eleven counts of murder. We just need you to stand in there, not to say anything, just stand there. We think it will be enough to make him lose control and admit to his crimes."

Closing my eyes, I silently beg for whoever is listening to give me the strength to get through this.

"Okay," I whisper looking back into the room where Paul is sitting.

"We'll be close by," Caius tells me as he gives me a pat on my shoulder.

"Hand over your gun," he says softly and I remove it from my shoulder holster. Pulling back the slide, I remove the live round from the chamber, before removing the clip. I double check the slide to be sure there are no other bullets in the chamber before handing my Glock over to him.

"Remember, just stand there. Don't respond to him, even if he talks to you. He will try and get at you so try to remove your mind from the room."

Bobbing my head at him, I know how this will be.

"He asked for a coffee. Here you go, hand it to him and then move back to the left side of the door and stand there."

Again, I nod taking the coffee from him.

"We're watching."

I let out a soft breath and then walk through the door.

"Please note that Officer Swan has just entered the interrogation room, bringing in the requested cup of coffee for Paul Lahote."

I walk to the table looking at Paul and I can see how his anger seems to have increased by me being here. He just sits there glaring at me, while tapping the pen on the paper for his statement.

"Bella," he sneers, but I just put the coffee on the table and walk back to stand beside the door.

The interview goes on with Marcus asking questions, but Paul's not responding to anything he says. All Paul does is look at me with a sneer on his face.

It is nearly two hours later when Paul asks to use the restroom. I watch as he stands and Marcus walks him to the door. I turn my head to the door and start to open it. The door is barely ajar when Marcus makes a humpf sound. As I turn to see what's happening, I feel handcuffs around my neck. Before I can fully register what's going on, I am being pulled backward. Once Paul has me at the opposite wall he pulls me to the ground in front of him. As I hit the ground I feel something digging into my neck.

"Paul, let her go!" Marcus yells pointing his gun toward Paul and me.

"Get out of the room NOW!" Paul yells back and whatever he has against my neck digs in more.

I feel something wet running down my neck, but Paul doesn't relax his grip.

Marcus looks at me and then slowly backs away. "Paul," I gasp out.

"Shut up, shut up! I am not going down for this, I never killed those women. I never killed Leah." He tells me and I can feel his whole body shaking, which puts me more on edge. Right now he is truly scared and I'm worried it will cause him to kill me by mistake.

Paul quiets down to a soft sobbing mutter. It takes him what seems like an hour to start talking to me again. "I found her, B. I swear that I just came across her."

Closing my eyes, I try to control my breathing.

"Tell me what happened, take it from when you last saw Leah," I say as my eyes flick to the mirror in hopes they are still recording this.

"She ... I sent her out ... to work."

The guilt and sadness are clear in his voice and it makes me wonder why he feels guilty. If he didn't kill her why is there guilt?

"When I woke up early this morning, I found that she never came home, but her cell was on the coffee table so she must have at some point. I saw a text from a guy. He said he was with her old boyfriend who was in trouble. They arranged to meet, and I just went to the address he had texted to her," Paul's voice becomes weaker.

"Fuck, B, she was naked. Naked and beaten. I never ... I went to her, but she was dead. She was dead and looking at me. I heard people coming and just freaked out. I've done time before you know. I knew if they found me, they would think it was me, so I ran home."

Thinking over what he said, my brain seems to replay the part where he said she was looking at him.

"Did you change anything about how she was laying there?" I ask.

"No," he tells me sharply. "No, wait, I covered her face, I didn't want her looking at me. She looked at me like it was my fault she was a whore."

Swallowing, I now know why he feels guilty he was making her work the streets.

"Don't! Don't you dare look at me like that, you have no right!" he yells looking at my face in the mirror's reflection.

"Paul, you have to let me go, this is not going to help you."

"No, I am not a killer," he sobs out.

"I know, but they will not let you out of here, no matter what. And you just said you're not a killer, so you will not kill me." Paul's hands seem to weaken around me. I wait until he's sobbing hard into my shoulder before dipping my head out from under his hands. Turning at the same time I take the pen from him holding it up to show that I have it, before throwing it across the room and out of reach. Before I can move, Paul grips me in a hug still sobbing. I'm able to hold it together as the room is filled with cops who pull him off me and to the ground.

"Bella," Caius says softly looking me over.

"I'm okay, but you've got the wrong guy, he didn't kill them," I say, but my voice sounds unsure to my own ears.

"We don't know that, but let's get you to a doctor; that cut may need stitches."

I start to follow, but my eyes move back to Paul who's looking at me pleadingly.

The doctor looks me over and puts four stitches in my neck. He says I'll be stiff and sore, but it's mostly bruises. By the time he is done, my shift has been over for an hour, so I'm sent home.

Arriving home, I still feel dazed as I walk in the house.

"Hey, baby girl, how was your first day?" My dad asks as I walk in.

When I turn to him his face gets white as he looks at me. "Edward!" he yells as his eyes stay on my neck.

"What is it Charlie?" Edward says looking first at my dad. When my dad doesn't say anything he turns and looks at me and just like my dad, his face goes white as his eyes go to my neck.

"What happened, honey?" Edward asks as he moves to me.

That seems to be my breaking point as a sob breaks free from me. Hiding my face in his chest, Edward holds me as I cry. After I calm down, I take my dad and Edward through everything that happened today.

"Son-of-a-bitch! They shouldn't have allowed you in that room! What the hell were they thinking?" My dad yells angrily.

"Dad, please," I beg not wanting him to get worked up. "I don't think it was him, there's just ... something about what he said," I say feeling so lost. Everything about Paul, his anger, his killing of those puppies, his upbringing, and his hatred toward women would say he's a good candidate for the _Sent From Hell_ killer. Yet somehow, the jigsaw puzzle in my head doesn't fit with it being him.

I am glad that my dad seems to calm down, even if it's just for my sake.

Edward keeps me in his arms for the rest of the evening and then hugs me close as we fall asleep in bed together.

 **~Nightmare~**

It's been over six weeks since Leah has been killed and Paul has been remanded into custody. There have been no other girls found. _Sent From Hell_ has yet to let a full calendar month go past without killing a girl; it's looking more like Paul is the killer. This has me both stunned and angry.

Angry that I let someone like that into my life, into my family's life, but stunned because my inner brain still says it's not him, not to let down my guard.

"How do I look?" I ask my dad who glances at me upon request.

"River Tam?" He says pointing at my outfit.

"Yep," I smile.

"You look great, love, so where are you headed for Halloween?"

"Just going to the Cozy Corner with Edward, and Jasper said he and Kelly may meet us there."

My dad hums a little. "I can't believe he's still dating that girl."

"I know," I mumble out still not liking her.

"I placed your mail on the pile that you still haven't opened," he says with a look over at the pile that's getting larger.

I move to it flicking through it seeing mainly junk, and bills. There are a few handwritten letters and I start to open them knowing they're from a friend that moved away. Before I can open any, there's a soft knock on the front door.

Placing my mail down, I walk quickly to the door. Looking through the peephole, I see Edward, so I open the door, and grin at him. He's dressed up like Mal ... Malcolm Reynolds.

"Well hello there, handsome."

Edward smiles shaking his head. "These pants hide nothing!"

Snorting, I bob my head in agreement with him. Trailing my eyes down his body, they do stop to linger at the bulge in the front.

"You need to stop looking at me like that, hun, or we will not be going anywhere but my bedroom," Edward husks into my ear making me shiver.

"Let's go," I say quickly knowing I am ready to drag him home.

I am pleased to see that Edward is yet again driving the Volvo. "I can't have you on the back of my bike with that little dress on, can I? Besides, it's rather cold for that this time of the year," he chuckles at my relieved face.

 **~Nightmare~**

We arrive at the Cozy Corner and see that it's starting to get busy, so we get a table first before Edward orders drinks.

"What would like, hun?" Edward asks after I sit down.

"Cola," I say and Edward just looks at me.

"You can have a drink if you want one."

"I know, but I'll have a cola to start with."

He bobs his head and walks away from me.

"Bella!" I hear called and turn seeing Emmett and Rose walking toward me dressed up as superheroes.

"Hi," I wave at them to come and sit down.

"How are things going?" I ask as they sit down.

"Been going okay, well apart from my mom and me not being able to agree on a wedding dress."

Holding back an eye roll, I know Margaret, Rose's mom too well, and she seems to believe that she is irresistible. She dresses like she's in a club for twenty-year-olds, well that's not true I wouldn't wear any of her clothes. Anyway, she thinks she knows fashion and that every woman should present the goods for display. One time, she tried to get me into this short see through dress that only went to the very edge of my panties. She was very upset and angry when I refused to even try it on.

"I dread to think what she wants you to wear," I say with a shake of my head.

Rose snorts and then chuckles. "It's worse than you can imagine, really. Ugh, but you need to be there the next time I shop for a wedding dress, I can't deal with her alone."

Nodding at her, I give her a smile. "Just give me some warning first," I say as my eyes flutter to Edward who is making his way back to the table.

"Here, hun," he says placing down our drinks and taking the seat next to me.

"Hey, Edward, how was smelly Joe?" Emmett jokes out making me frown.

"Don't call him that, Emmett," Edward growls out.

"But he is smelly. I can't believe you let him shower in your apartment."

"Really, why's that? I mean you complain that he smells, and then you complain when someone gives him the means to change that?" I look at Edward hearing the anger in his voice.

"Sorry," Emmett says holding up his hands, giving Edward a side look, as if to say he was overreacting.

"Emmett, I hope you haven't been talking out of turn again," Jasper says lightly and I look at him to see that he has dressed up as Simon, Tam River's brother from _Firefly_. Pulling my eyebrows together, I wonder why he changed his mind about his costume.

"Bella," a voice I didn't really want to hear says.

Turning, I see Kelly and instantly know the reason Jasper changed his mind. "I just wanted to apologize again for what I said to you on your birthday."

I hum with a smile on my face. "So, you like _Firefly_?" I ask because she's clearly dressed as Kaylee.

"No, well yes," she chuckles. "Jasper has been schooling me in it. I was going to come as Inara and have Jasper be Mal, as they were the lovers of the season. But, he said Edward was already dressing as Mal." She looks me over still frowning. "I don't get why you're River? One would think you would have been Inara?" Before I can say a word Jasper chuckles.

"Bella is a Mal and River fan; she's got it in her head that they would have ended up together if Fox hadn't cancelled the show."

Kelly hums, "Oh," and rolls her eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asks, and I am grateful, and eager to get away from Kelly. I leap up spilling a little of my drink on the table.

"Sorry," I mutter cleaning it up.

Edward leads me to the dance floor pulling me into his arms just as _Savage Garden's 'Crash and Burn'_ begins to play.

I feel Edward smile against my neck. _"If you jump, I'll break your fall. Lift you up and fly away with you into the night,"_ he sings softly against my ear.

My eyes roll closed as my body moves closer to his.

" _If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash then crash and burn. You're not alone."_

I smile looking up at him. "I know that I'll never be alone again, because I have you," I whisper as the song comes to an end.

"Always," is the only word Edward says back to me, and I feel myself getting lost in his eyes.

"Toilet break, Bella," Rose says pulling me along with her.

"Rose, I don't need to go to the bathroom right now," I huff out at her.

"Okay, but I do," she replies still pulling on me.

"This is the way us girls do this, Bella," Kelly says and I have to quickly hide my groan that was coming out along with a cough.

"You okay, B?" Rose asks and I bob my head.

We walk into the restroom and Rose dashes quickly into one of the stalls, leaving the door ajar as she pees.

"Rose," I call out feeling awkward and a little disgusted.

"Come on, B, every living creature pees. Besides, it's not like I have a penis."

"I wouldn't know," I say washing my hands.

"So," Rose says as she flushes the toilet.

"So?" I reply back to her.

"Have you and Edward done the horizontal mambo yet? Banged uglies? Did the good old ...?" Rose asks while doing some pornographic actions with her hands and hips.

"She's not married to him of course she hasn't," Kelly says and I press my lips together as Rose gives her the 'what the fuck' look.

"No, but I'm thinking it will happen soon," I say blushing.

"What's the holdup?" Rose asks as Kelly looks at me in shock.

"He's not ready."

"What?" Rose says almost like she's in shock.

"Come on, Rose, this is hard for him."

"It needs to be hard, Bella."

I can't help but snort at Rose's joke, but I just look at her.

"You need to take the bull by the horns, make him beg you, Bella."

Rolling my eyes at Rose, I shake my head. "Sure, I turn into a kitty, and have him at my mercy."

"That's my girl," Rose says slapping my shoulder and walking out the restroom.

Closing my eyes, I take a few deep breaths.

"You can't be serious?" Kelly sneers, suddenly standing in front of me.

"Hey," I say taking a step away from her.

"You will not do that! You will not sleep with him until you are married!"

"Oh, so soon as I get a ring on my finger, I can fuck whoever I want?" I snap back not liking how she's talking to me.

Kelly looks at me as if I had struck her. "You are a witch, casting spells on these poor men. You have cast one on Edward, Mike, Peter, and even my Jasper. But worst of all, you have entrapped my brother."

"What?" I yell stopping her speech. "Your brother, what in the hell are you going on about now?"

"Damon," she sneers and I feel myself pale.

"Your last name is McAvoy?"

"Well done, Sherlock. If you keep on this path, it will only lead you straight to hell. Be warned little girl, I am watching."

Feeling myself going into shock, I am only able to watch her walk out of the restroom.

"That girl is batshit crazy," I mutter out and I feel weird knowing Damon has a wacko sister and strangely they both give off the 'crazy as shit' vibe. Shaking my head once more, I walk out of the restroom as some girls walk in.

By the time I arrive at the table, I am relieved to see that Jasper and Kelly aren't here.

"What did you say to her, B?" Rose asks and I frown looking at her.

"She was crying and holding her heart when she got back out here and she begged Jasper to take her home."

"I never said a word to her, it was all her," I argue, and Rose just sighs.

"B," she says and I keep looking at her in hopes she can see that I am telling the truth.

"He's just getting over Maria, she has made him smile again, just ease up on her," Rose says as she stands. "I'll call you later, B," Rose says before she walks away.

Turning, I look at Edward who's looking at me in shock. "What happened?" He asks after a few minutes.

Letting out a sigh, I go through what happened in the restroom, all of it.

"Bella, I would rather you didn't talk about our private lives to anyone else."

I can't help but gulp at hearing how angry he sounds.

"It wasn't like that," I argue. "It just came out," I state.

Edward sighs and looks to the table. "Maybe so, but, Bella, I am not ready to take this," he waves his hand between us, "to that level. I love you, but I need time." He frowns and pulls his eyebrows together. "I love you more than I have loved anyone in my life, but sex ..." He stops and lets out a breath. "It's something else. I'm not sure how to make love, Bella, and that's what I want our first time to be, I ..." he again stops talking.

"Its fine, I understand," I tell him reaching out for his arm, but he moves away from my touch.

"You make me want to lose myself inside you, with you. The more I am aound you, the more I need and want your touch. And these small touches aren't enough, but I need time, B." He stands at the end of the table and sadly looks at me. "I think we should call it a night."

Closing my eyes, I can't help but curse out Kelly in my head.

"I'll drop you off at your place," he carries on.

"You can stay," I say in the hope he'll want to be around me, but he shakes his head.

"Just give me tonight, I have something to do."

Bobbing my head, I keep my lips together in order to stop myself from crying.

Edward drives me straight home and the journey goes by without any talking. When I walk up to the house, I see that the lights are out. After going in, I lock my front door and walk to my dad's room to see he's sleeping. Moving down the hall, I go to my room and get changed for bed.

Laying on my bed a small sob comes out, as I replay the full night.

My cell goes off and I jump, picking it up without looking at the caller id. "Edward," I say in the hope that it's him.

"Bella, I need you."

I frown hearing the shaky voice of Damon McAvoy, my old professor.

Biting my lip, I'm worried that Kelly has told him about our argument and he's calling to curse me out.

"I found something, Bella, something you need to see," he says quickly.

"What?" I ask as I sit up.

"This line is not safe, don't tell anyone. I'll send you the information via text."

Before I can stutter out an answer or ask a question, he has hung up on me.

Looking at my cell, I feel weirded out by the call. The text comes through lighting up my phone and making me jump.

"Get in your car and drive for _six minutes going at thirty miles per hour, north of your home. Turn left and go six blocks and turn right, drive down that road to the sixth building on the left."_

Just as I stare at the text, I decide to call Edward. Before I can call him, the cellphone rings again and it's Damon.

"Hurry, Bella!" he says and the call disconnects.

Feeling my hands shake I get up and quickly get dressed. As I get to my car, I realize how stupid I am being. Grabbing my cell, I call Edward's number, but it's off so I leave him a voicemail telling him what happened. Once I am done, I call the police station and go to Marcus' line. Again, I get only voicemail. I leave a message and also let them know I have switched on my tracker on my cell. I just hope that Marcus or Caius get the message soon.

Unsure what I should do, I sit and try to think of my best course of action. My cell buzzes again, with a new text, and I read it.

" _Please Bella this is so important!_ "

Feeling my heart rate increase, I know I need to meet with him.

Calling Jasper, I let out a breath when the call is answered.

"Jasper," I say quickly starting my car.

"It's Kelly. Jasper's in the shower." she mutters out.

Hearing her, I know that I can't say I'm meeting her brother as she'll just flip out. I need to find out what's going on and less crazy the better.

"Tell him I need him to meet me," before I can get anything else out, she cuts me off.

"Why should he? Are you trying to get him to sleep with you too?"

"No, just tell him to come to my house and then go north at thirty miles per hour for six minutes turn left and go six blocks before turning right and I will be in the sixth building on the left."

Kelly snorts. "You don't even know where you're going?"

"Just tell him!" I yell hanging up, knowing that this thing with her is not going anywhere fast.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I have the feeling this cliff hanger may not go over too well for you all, so rest assured that there will be another chapter posting soon, hopefully by Sunday. Any theories? The story is about to meet the prologue and the next chapter is in the POV of SENT FROM HELL.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this didn't post yesterday, we (I-Kasi) had some technical difficulties, as in my net was off and on, mostly off yesterday. Now it is repaired and fully functioning, so without further ado ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Sent From Hell Point of View**

"You must kill her, she is the last one. She's the leader, one of the last pieces of the puzzle."

Frowning, I feel so unsure and know my master can tell.

"You will kill her and bring her to me!" My master hisses out and I cover my face shaking my head.

"I can't. She, she's my one," I sob out, pleading for him to change his mind.

"She has had her warning and has chosen to ignore it. Look at how she behaved tonight? She flaunted herself at men, every man in the bar. Her life ends now, do not disappoint me!"

Feeling the touch of my master, I close my eyes.

"This is how it has to be. You swore your allegiance to me. You know this is the right thing to do. Do not fail me now, not when we are so close."

The warm and secure feeling surrounds me as my master wraps me in his arms.

"You may think she's your one, but she's the one making you sick. Do this and it will free you. Do as I say and you will be able to love not just one person, but every person."

Knowing I will follow his orders, I nod in agreement.

"Will you bring her to me?"

"Yes, Master," I say slowly standing.

Picking up the phone, I call her, and then send her a message as to where to meet me. Staying hidden in the dark, I know it will take her almost twenty minutes to get here. Standing in the shadows, I hum to myself as I wait for her. Almost, as if on cue, her car pulls up.

My vision has always been near perfect, thanks to my master. From my hiding place, I can see her clearly as she gets out of her car. She frowns looking around, and I watch her throat move with each swallow she takes. Now that she knows where she is, I'm sure her mind is working in overdrive.

She has been here many times, but like most people the more they become accustomed to driving to a place they forget the route they take. I know this is the case with Bella or she would have known I was leading her here. But she is smart, very smart and even called a few people, but I knew she would do that and I have prepared for it.

"Damon?" she yells as she switches on her flashlight. "Professor McAvoy?" she yells again looking around.

Bella starts to shake, and grabs her cell, as she holds it to her ear, she looks around again.

"Bella! I'm in here," I yell out.

Bella jumps looking around at the door of the building.

"I would rather you came out here, Damon!" She answers trying to sound tough and sure of herself, but she's in my world now and I can not only hear the shakiness of her voice, but I know that both her heart rate and breathing have increased.

"Bella!"

Her eyes close, and I know she's going to make that stupid mistake that she yells about when watching a movie. The right choice would have been for her not to have come here alone, and definitely not walking into a dark building with nothing but a flashlight as a weapon. I mean really, what's she going to do, blind me to death?

Bella does what I expect her to do and walks into the building with only one brief look back.

"Damon!" she yells again as she moves past me.

With a silent sneer, I shake my head at how unobservant she is.

"Damon!" she repeats.

Moving from my hiding place, I loop one arm around her chest and arms, as I wrap my other hand over her mouth. Immediately Bella starts to struggle and fight me.

"Don't fight me," I hiss in her ear, and her movements stop and I can almost feel the relief pouring off her when she hears my voice.

"Why didn't you listen? I tried to save you like I did Maria but ..."

When she realizes who I am, I hear her gulp.

"I'm so sorry that it has to end this way," I say as I pull Bella along with me dragging her into the room, I need her to be in. Throwing her to the floor before turning to slam the door closed, I turn back to her and she looks as if this is the first time she has seen me. Her mouth opens and I know she's about to say my name, so I leap forward and straddle her.

"Don't even say it! My name is _Sent From Hell_ ; do not call me anything but that." I tell her calmly and I can see, and smell the fear as it dawns on her how unsafe she really is.

Bringing out my straight razor, I show it to her and I watch as her eyes fill with unshed tears.

"You have been a very bad girl, very bad," I tell her as I run the blade down her chest.

My name comes out of her mouth in a mumble and I look into her eyes as the anger explodes inside of me.

"DON'T! CALL! ME! THAT!" I yell hitting her hard in the face with each word I yell.

She coughs and I look to see blood coming out of her mouth.

"Now stop calling me that, don't make me hit you again!" I whisper into her ear as I push her hair out of her face.

Running my nose along her neck, I take in her sweet scent and I let out a hum. Knowing this is my one and only last chance, I start to lick and kiss her.

"You taste as sweet as you smell, baby, which means you are the biggest sinner of them all."

Thrusting my hips against her, I show her how she has caused my body to react.

"Can you feel what you have done to me? I am a virgin. I've never been with a woman, not even past first base, but yet you can make my head spin. My body reacts in the dirtiest of ways when I'm around you." Bella looks at me in shock, as if the words I have spoken are a lie.

"You have always done this to me, from the very first time I saw you." I close my eyes as the image of that day comes to mind. Until that day, I would never have believed that I was capable of that sort of attraction. The primal lust I felt when I first saw her. Knowing one day she'd be mine, I waited for her.I always thought that she was innocent, unable to control what she does to men. That was until my master showed me, that she, Isabella Marie Swan, was the worst of the bunch. She has a sweet innocent look and has all the men begging at her feet. Men just seem to lose themselves just for her to speak to them.

Gripping the blade, I dig it into the top of her inner leg and drag up as she gasps in pain.

"This needs to be done, I need to cleanse your body before delivering your soul to my, well now he'll be our master."

Bella shakes her head at me as a sob makes it's way out her body. Leaning my forehead against hers, I stroke her cheek.

"Don't cry baby girl, it's only going to get harder, and you know I don't like to see you cry." I smile at her, but she looks at me as if she has never seen me before. I watch as she swallows and the tip of her tongue comes out as she licks her now dry and chapped lips.

"Why?" she whispers and I tilt my head pulling my brows together.

"Why, what?" I ask her as I drag the blade down her top cutting it open.

"Why do you kill?" she asks and I don't look at her.

"I am not killing anyone, only saving you and them. You and they were a danger to others in the world. You and they should have listened to my master's words. I'm not a killer; I am a pest control worker. You call them to get rid of rats, cockroaches and parasites. They do their job and get rid of them. They make your home and the world more livable, by killing off the vermin of the world, yet you don't call them killers. Why is that? I'm only doing the same thing. Why am I wrong and classified as a killer?" I question her.

Bringing my blade up, I see her blood on it. Looking her in the eyes, I lick it clean. "You taste so fucking good." Stopping, I change my grip on the straight razor and put the edge to her chest. "Brace yourself, this is going to hurt," I warn just before slicing her skin.

Bella's hands go right to the wound as she grips it. Taking her shaking hand away, she holds it up and gazes at her own blood.

"Please, don't do this, I'll change. I will listen to your word," Bella sobs out to me, but I shake my head at her.

"You're too late," I state as I slice her leg more and see her body jerk in reaction.

She gasps in pain as her eyes roll closed. Since I need her to be awake, I know I have to slow her bleeding. My time with her is yet to be over, there is still someone missing from this little get together.

"Come on, we need to get ready," I say jumping off her. She holds her leg with one hand and her chest with the other, but doesn't move to get up. Gripping the back of her jacket, I drag her along with me.

Dropping her back to the floor, I start to hum out a song as I work on preparing for the rest of tonight. Knowing I don't have much time, I move fast setting up the room for what is about to take place.

"Time to inject her and wrap the wounds, we don't want her passing out from the blood loss," my master says as he joins me in this room.

"Yes, Master," I say picking up the syringe of Phytomenadione. Moving back to Bella, I notice she's looking around the room. Realizing she heard his voice, she's looking for my master, but he will not show himself to her.

"You're going to feel a small prick," I joke to her, as I grip her arm. My eyes move to hers as I push the large injection into her vein. Working quickly, I wrap a pressure bandage on both her bigger wounds.

"Make the call now," My master commands, and Bella's eyes widen.

For someone who already looked scared shitless, now she looks terrified.

"I need to make a call," I tell her.

As I move back from her she kicks my side and I grab her leg only for the back of her hand to hit me hard in my nose.

"Bella!" I yell but before I can grab hold of her, she kicks me in the nuts causing me to buckle to the floor. Groaning as the pain sears through my groin, I can hear her scrambling and crawling away from me. It takes a few attempts for her to stand, but she gets up and starts to limp out of the room.

Slowly I stand to go after her, but my master has another plan. "Wait!" he yells out halting my movement. "She wants to play a game, so let's play a game," he laughs.

Nodding at him, I let out a pleasurable sigh. "I do love hide and seek," I reply to him.

"Our other guest is near, so it's time to get this done. Go find her now," he mutters sounding a little bored.

Moving down the hallway, I use the faint scent she has left behind to track her. I walk past the door where some other bodies are, but stop and tilt my head.

"Hiding with the dead are we, baby girl?" I say out loud as I open the door.

Scanning the room, I smile happily as there is only one place she can hide in here. Moving to the decomposing body, I grab it and pull it up and there she is pinching her nose looking rather green. The smell of death is relaxing for me, and I don't understand why people hate it so much. It's almost a desire rushing through me and I wish I could bathe in its scent.

"Found you!" I call to her showing her that I am playing her game.

Moving the dead body off of her, I lift her up, cradling her one last time in my arms. Having her here in my arms and taking her to her final resting place makes me feel more alive than I ever have felt before.

The plan and actions about to take place are in the forefront of my mind as I carry her back to the room. She is scared but she doesn't understand, I'm doing this to set her free. She is going to be with my master forever where she can wait for me.

"I'm sorry," I tell her touching her face. "I never wanted you to be one of the girls." The truth is I didn't, she was meant to be with me. After all this was said and done, it was always meant to be her and me, together forever. From the first moment I saw her, I knew this was the way it should be. However, instead of staying pure and being a good girl, she had to end up being a whore.

"My master has shown me that you have sinned, and he sent me from hell to take you home."

Watching her gulp back a sob as her mind tries to find a way to save herself, but I know she won't find a way.

"Do you want to know what your sin was?" I ask her as I press my blade against her throat.

I watch as something unfamiliar flashes in her eyes, and I am amused when I see her smirk.

"That will be a tough choice, since I'm a fan of all of them," she says with false bravado.

Those familiar words take me way back, to a memory that we shared, back when she could have been mine. Tilting my head, I just look at her.

"She's playing with you, trying to weaken you. She knows what you feel for her and is playing on it. Bring her to me, and I'll have her ready to be your wife when you join us," my master says looking over my shoulder.

Bella's soft eyes change as I show her who I really am.

Just as her eyes close I know she saw the god that I am.

"He is here, get ready for the showdown," my master tells me and a second later, I hear the front door close.

"Bella!" is yelled frantically and loudly.

Smiling, I know that finally the last piece of my puzzle has come together.

This will be the death that no one has foreseen and it's about to happen.

When I take his life, he will go to the depths of hell where he belongs.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is in the POV of Edward ... Sent From Hell is off his rocker, isn't he?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well here is chapter 18, tomorrow 19 will post and on Monday we will be posting the epilogue and clicking complete on this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Edward POV**

Driving away from Bella's home, I'm feeling ashamed. My own insecurities have hurt her. Pulling up outside the church, I walk inside and take a seat in one of the pews.

"Hello, son," Pastor Carlisle says as he sits down next to me. "It has been a few weeks since I last saw you, how are things?"

Grunting, I shrug my shoulders.

"Has something happened?" he carries on when I don't talk.

"Bella wants us to move to the next level," I whisper out.

"Oh, and you're not ready?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No ... I want to—have for a long time—but ..."

"But what?" he coaxes and I bite my lip not wanting to speak the next words in church, or to a man of God.

"Is it because you feel you don't know how to make love?"

Not really surprised by Pastor Carlisle's candor, I chuckle and nod.

"I'll say it is the same as having sex, just with more feeling. It's more like going slow and enjoying the closeness. Showing her that you love her," he says and then smirks at my shocked face.

"I wasn't always a man of God, Edward. I've made my own mistakes in life, no one is perfect."

Sighing, I turn a little away from him in shame. "I don't want to hurt her. Sex for me has always been about me. The only thing that mattered to me was my needs, wants and release. I've never had sex to please someone else, and she deserves our time to be good for her too. She deserves to be satisfied." I stop and twist in my seat as I start to feel uncomfortable. "What if I fail her, and she leaves me feeling like shit for how I am with her?"

Carlisle chuckles shaking his head. "What did she say when you told her this?"

"I haven't really gone into it in depth; she just knows I'm not ready." I swallow my own self-disgust, as tonight replays in my head. "I was turned on tonight, more turned on that I have ever been before. But it's always the same when I am with her; my feelings always seem to be more! I just ... I think I made her feel bad ... dirty by the way I left things."

Carlisle doesn't say anything so I tell him what happened, what Bella had told me about her talk with Kelly and Rose.

"It seems like she was tricked into talking and not like she gave much away or complaining that you hadn't had sex yet," Carlisle says.

Closing my eyes, I already know that I was over the top with how I acted. Letting out another sigh, I look at Carlisle. "I have really screwed up haven't I?"

"She loves you, she'll understand and you'll both move on. It's how love grows and entwines everything else."

When I don't say anything, I feel him touch my shoulder. "You deserve love too, Edward, we all do."

"Thanks," I say handing him his car keys.

"Anytime, son," he winks at me, as I stand slowly and walk out.

Getting on my bike, I drive away instead of going home. I drive around thinking about my childhood. My street life and my life here and now, go through my thoughts. She has given me a purpose for my life, more than just my work.

Looking behind me, I do a U-turn and head back to Bella's home.

Knocking softly on her door, I start to pull on my hair as I wait for her to answer.

"Edward," Charlie yawns as he eyes me up.

"Where's Bella?" he asks looking behind me.

"I ..." I stop and let out a sigh. "I dropped her off, earlier; we had a bit of a falling out."

Charlie looks to me with some worry, but I quickly hold my hand up.

"It's okay; I'm here to make it up to her."

Charlie shakes his head. "No, it's not that, she's not here, Edward."

Frowning at him, he lets me inside and I immediately run up to her room. Sure enough, her bed is rumbled up a little, but she's not there.

"Maybe she went to your place, to make up with you?" Charlie questions from the hallway.

"No, she would have called." I mutter to myself feeling edgy.

Searching through my pocket, I pull out my cell, checking my texts and voicemail, finding both empty. "I am going to call her," I say out loud as I click on her name.

Unable to hold back my frown as the call goes straight to voicemail, I shake my head. "I'm going to drive to my place and see if I can find her," I tell Charlie as I make my way out of Bella's room.

"Edward, let me get dressed and I'll come too," Charlie says. Before I can say no, my cell rings.

"It's Bella," I tell him answering.

"Hun, where are you?"

"Edward, come to the morgue, we need to talk."

Worry strikes through my system, because of where she is and how her voice sounds.

"Bella are you okay?" I ask.

"Please come, Professor McAvoy's here and I need you."

Looking at Charlie, I find it extremely odd she never answered my question.

"Bella, I don't think that's wise, we broke up tonight," I state and Charlie's eyes widen, but I shush him by placing my finger over my mouth.

"Please, I need you," she says, but before I can say anything else the call is ended.

As I look at my cell, I know that it wasn't Bella, but a voice recording of her, which means she's in trouble.

"Charlie, call Marcus, call everyone, Bella's in trouble. Tell them she's at the morgue and get them to send an ambulance too," I say running out of the house.

Leaping onto the seat of my bike without putting on my helmet, I take off peeling loose gravel behind me. Safety is not my concern right now, but she needs me and I will not risk her being hurt by waiting for backup or to put on a helmet.

Pulling up with a screech, next to Bella's car, I give it a quick look over before heading toward the building. The door is open and the lights are out.

"Bella!" I yell out, but the place is deadly quiet.

"Bella, honey!" I yell again trying to calm myself as I move inside the building. The feeling of her being close is keeping me going and I move down the hallway peeking in each room.

"Edward," Jasper says and I jump a little because I can't see him.

"Is Bella here, Jasper?" I ask feeling the hair on the back of my neck standing up.

"Yes, she's back here," he says calmly.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I ask him hoping my eyes will adjust to this darkness soon.

"Because the lights aren't on," he replies sounding a little confused.

Furrowing my brow, I swallow knowing something's off. Not only with this situation, but with him.

"Why are the lights off, Jasper," I ask as I reach him.

"Bella's in here," he says with a strange smile.

He opens the door and there is a dim light glowing from inside.

Looking him over, I go to turn my head, but as I do, I stop noticing that Jasper has green eyes. The color startles me, because it's almost a pure reflection of my own.

"Did she say why she came over here?" I ask trying not to show him that I feel alert.

"She was upset about your break up."

As he speaks those words, I know it was him that was behind my call. As a nervous breath escapes out of me, I quickly clamp my mouth shut hoping he didn't hear me.

"You lied, didn't you," Jasper says.

Turning to him, I see his hand is raised. Before I can defend myself a hard metal object hits me on my head and I fall to the ground inside the room.

As I hit the floor, my eyes close. Rolling over, I reach my hand up and turn to my front to get up. The dizziness is hard to deal with and I put my hand to my head. The damp feeling in my hair makes me pull my hand back and look at it. The dark stain of my own blood covers my hand and I know this is a bad situation.

"You are going to have a killer of a headache," Jasper says, but it sounds as if he's walking about.

Trying to get to my knees, I glance up and my eyes finally see a body lying on the floor about ten feet from me.

My heart drops as the vision clears and I know the person lying there is Bella.

"Bella," I say trying to move to her.

"No!" Jasper yells moving in front of her and I look up at him and then back to Bella.

Knowing I should watch Jasper for any oncoming attack, I can't seem to pull my eyes from Bella to see if she is breathing.

"Jasper, what the hell, she's your friend!" I yell at him as he stares down at me.

The way he is looking at me, it's as if I am looking at someone I don't know, someone that is a killer and will kill. _"He's Sent From Hell!"_ my inner voice screams and it echoes through my brain, so I repeat it out loud.

"Yes, I am," he smiles at me seemingly glad that I know who he is.

"You killed those girls. Why did you kill Maria?" I ask feeling that I may have been hit harder than I thought.

"YES," he says with a grin.

My eyes flick back to Bella praying that I can see any type of sign that she is still alive.

"Tell him why," Jasper says sounding like a completely different person.

I pull my eyebrow together looking back at Jasper as he turns looking to the side of him, as if someone is there speaking to him.

"They were all whores and needed to be sent to hell," Jasper tells me as he crouches down.

"You loved Maria?" I question and he shakes his head at me.

"No, I love Bella," he tells me looking sadly at me. "And Maria loved you," he states.

Disagreeing, I shake my head, but he moves closer to me.

"She did, she thought you were just waiting on her, but when you told her that you'd never love anyone, let alone a street worker, she was hurt." Jasper stops and chuckles. "But she thought she could win you over, that was until I pointed out to her how you looked at Bella."

At that, my eyes go back to Bella and I see her chest rise and fall slowly. Closing my eyes, I silently pray I really saw that and it was not my imagination. She has to be alive. When I open my eyes again, Jasper is looking right into mine. The hate in Jasper's eyes is so clear that I pull back from him.

"That was my undoing. I should never have told her. You see when she realized that I was right; she came after me, spent more time with me. She believed since Bella took you from her, then she could have me. I ..." Jasper trails off and starts to mutter to himself.

"No, you asked her out. Bella had a crush on you, you could have had her. It was your choice to date Maria!" I yell at him. Before I can do anything, he pulls his fist back and hits me hard in my face.

"She cast a spell on me. I ... she made me date her. She took away the only chance I had with Bella."

I swallow and just nod my head at him, knowing that it's pointless to point out his faults.

"Then why kill Bella? She's not a whore, and her middle name is Marie."

Jasper shakes his head.

"No jumping to the end, make him sit through it all. Start with your first kill," Jasper says in the strange voice, as he talks to himself.

"Yes, Master," Jasper responds, but this time in his normal voice, before looking at me again. "My mom was a good girl, a very good girl. She lived in a small community and had an arranged marriage to a doctor. They were only just married when my mom had a miscarriage and became depressed. My father, stricken with grief, fell into the arms of a dirty whore. She made him fall in love with her, even trapped him with a son," Jasper sneers as he looks at me and I know right away he's talking about my mom.

"He was going to leave my mom, but she managed to keep him. But it wasn't for long though, that whore, your mother, Elizabeth, got him to return to her, time and time again. My mom tried. She tried for years after that first miscarriage to have another baby. It took eight years to the day of that first fateful miscarriage for her to give birth to me. But even with me, we still weren't enough for him. We weren't good enough for him to cure him of his sickness of needing your whore mother.

"My mom would pray and teach me the right ways. She taught me the right way, the way of my master. She showed him—my father—how much she loved him when she set him free from that whore of a woman. We held him close as he let out his last breath, but we saved him from the sickness he had that haunted my mom. She would look at me and see his eyes and she'd see his pain, and his sickness, so I had to hide who I was." Jasper stops and just pulls at his hair.

"Then came the day your whore of a mother came to my house. She bewitched my mother, she cast a spell on her, and so I had to fix her. I thought by killing Elizabeth I would break whatever spell she had cast on my mom."

Hearing him talking, I know where this is going and I start to shake my head at him. He could not have killed my mom, could he?

"It was so easy, she let me right in," he stops and laughs. "She even said I looked like her son, but that didn't stop her from trying to suck my cock. She was such a dirty whore. So yes, I killed her. I made it look as if she took her own life."

"You were thirteen!" I yell at him not believing this.

"You see how dirty she was?" I know he's not really asking me, so I remain silent not that my brain's working enough for me to speak.

"But ending the whore didn't work, it didn't cure my mom. So I had to set her free like we did to my father."

After hearing that he killed both my mom and his, and that he also had a hand in killing our father is too much. It takes me a few minutes to compose myself.

"Why didn't you seek me out? I would have helped you," I say and Jasper just tilts his head as if I was speaking a foreign language to him.

"I hate you. I hated that our dad favored you over me. He was not a part of my life because he was raising you."

The entire time he speaks, I shake my head at him.

"No, I never spent time with him. He was only with my mom for sex and that was few and far between."

"Don't lie!" Jasper yells kicking me hard in my stomach.

Rolling forward I know that blow and the fall combined has caused me to have at least one or two cracked ribs.

"Move on," the creepy voice Jasper uses when speaking for his master hisses out and I feel him touch my face.

Everything in me wants to pull back, as the hand cups my chin, it pulls my head around and I stare at Jasper. Slowly, his face softens as does his touch and I know that Jasper is back.

"I moved, living with my aunt, uncle and Rose, and then when my angel came into my life," he smiles and turns to look at Bella. "She was perfect, but Rose said she was too young, that I was too old." He frowns and looks down. "So I become Bella's friend, waiting until she was older and gave me the green light to be her boyfriend. I was so close, that was until you decided to be a hero!"

Jasper shakes his head. "Maria came to me crying over you, asking me what she should do. I told her that maybe like me, you needed a green light. But of course you had to open your mouth about not dating anyone, and that whores were off the agenda. She came back to me, begged me to help, and I did. I gave her guidelines to live by."

Jasper stops and I see a tear moving down his face. "Slowly as the weeks and months passed, we started dating ... I ..." he stops and presses his lips together. "After two years, I found out she had lied, that she broke the most important rule of all."

"What rule?" I ask looking back at Bella who is even whiter than she was when I arrived, but still looks to be breathing.

"No sex," he states and my eyes bounce back to his. "I told her that I was saving myself until I was married, and she agreed, but when she couldn't change my mind, she got it elsewhere."

Jasper smirks at me. "At first I thought it was you and I was so happy that I could use that as a way to gain Bella back. That's why I stole your blade," he stops and holds it up showing me. "But no, Maria had to be screwing Bella's professor Damon McAvoy."

My mouth drops open and closed, not understanding how Maria could be so careless about Bella.

"Surprised?" Jasper asks and I feel my head bob. "I know the evil she felt for Bella was a shock to me too," he pauses and looks at me. "I wonder if that's why she was always pointing out that she had bigger boobs and a better ass."

I know he's not really asking me, but it's something to muddle over.

"I got a call from Maria, she must have pocket dialed me. That was when my master and I set our plan into motion." He grins looking off to somewhere behind me. "It took a few months to get everything in place, to get the players where I needed them to be."

He looks behind him and then back to me. "I even got hold of a ring, our father's mother's wedding ring." He holds it out and shows it to me. "I told Bella I was going to ask Maria to be my wife. She was so hurt and that gave me hope. It let me hope that there was a way to her heart. I slipped some Rohypnol into her meal and she slept like a baby while I killed Maria. She was meant to help me with my grief and be my alibi to all the killings, but you had to come and take her away from me." Jasper clasps the blade in his hand and I see blood running down his arm, but he doesn't seem to feel it.

"Congratulations, after tonight you will be considered the _Sent From Hell_ killer."

Shaking my head I go to speak, but my lips feel dry. I lick them hoping I can think of something that will slow this down. I know Charlie will not fail in coming here and alerting the police to come as well.

"One thing I don't get is how she fits in," I say, vying for time. "Her middle name begins with an M," I say still unsure how this completes things.

"Her last name is Swan," he says turning to Bella. "And then it was the sixes that brought her here," Jasper turns back to me. "It began with a Swan, and therefore should end with one."

Letting out a slow breath, I know I need more time to stall. "But I was in jail when one of the girls was killed, they have ruled me out," I say and Jasper shakes his head at me.

"You had a partner," Jasper smirks at me. "You forgot that McAvoy not only touched what was mine, but tried to take Bella? The DNA link is him. He called Bella and then knocked her cell out so she could only call him. His sister is asleep with enough drugs to keep her knocked out until after the police have him in custody."

Frowning, I don't understand why he set up both of us.

"You will be dead. Therefore I need someone in jail. Someone has to pay for these deaths, in order to give the grieving whores' families closure so I can move on with my work."

Hearing a soft gurgling noise, my eyes flash to Bella. "At least let me say goodbye, let me hold her one last time," I beg, but Jasper looks at me blankly. "This will get her blood on me, without it looking staged," I try and Jasper's face hardens.

"Let him hold his whore," Jasper's evil voice states. I watch almost as if Jasper is fighting with his own thoughts and that of his master's.

He mumbles as he argues with himself and I can't seem to keep up.

"Fine," Jasper roars out and I quickly make my way to Bella.

Holding her in my arms, I notice she feels cold, but her breathing is better now that she's elevated in my arms. Looking her over, I see she has a few wounds, but the blood loss seems to be mainly coming from her side and her leg. Both have been bandaged to slow down the blood flow. I know he did this so Bella will die when he decides she should.

"Honey," I whisper holding her close to my face. "I'm so fucking sorry," I whisper to her knowing that her being like this is my fault. If I had just stayed with her, she would not be here. "I love you; please know that I love you. If I don't make it, know that I'll always be looking over you. When you feel the sun shining on your face, it's me kissing you. When you feel the wind surrounding you, it's me there hugging you. I love you," I kiss her head and place her softly down, yet keeping her elevated on a laundry bag.

"Are you done?" Jasper asks and I bob my head.

Closing my eyes, I hold my hands out from my sides and tilt my head up to heaven praying to whoever may be listening that they keep Bella alive. I'll gladly die if only she can live through this.

"Taking this like a man," Jasper says moving toward me.

At the last second I block him and hit him hard in his side and then follow with the other arm striking his face.

Jasper buckles forward and the blade drops from his hand and he sneers at me. He charges at me again and we stumble to the floor, but no matter where I hit, he seems to be able to channel the pain and use it to hit me back.

I kick him and he stumbles back glaring at me. He lunges and I feel something stab me in the gut and I look at him as he smirks kicking me. He moves away from me and I fall to the ground pulling out the scalpel he stabbed me with. I look at it and the blood before it drops to the floor.

"Say goodbye to her," Jasper says holding my blade over Bella's heart. My eyes stay focused on the blade and I jump slightly when Jasper screams.

"NOOO!" his yell is loud and echoes through the room. Glancing to his face, I see he's looking behind me. Just as my eyes roll closed I hear a gun shot, followed by three more. As I slip into unconsciousness, I hear the sound of a blade hitting the floor and the thump of dead weight that follows.

* * *

 **A/N: So some of you guessed that Jasper was infact Sent From Hell. Some of you guessed that the killer was related somehow to Edward. Seems like several of you were right, but hopefully we were able to surprise some of you. The next chapter will go back to Bella's pov, no worries we are not into rehashing the same story line in a different POV so you will be gettign new info tomorrow. The story will be completed on Monday, so be sure to show us some love and let us know what you think. xoxoxo Nikky & Kasi.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Check it out, we didn't forget to post it today as we said we would. Things are looking up and there is a bunch of stuff coming from us. Thank you all again for your wonderful thoughtfulness and patience as we worked through some trying times in our real lives over the past several months. Enjoy, we are back to Bella's POV.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **BPOV**

Surrounding me is a constant beeping. _Beep, beep, beep, beep;_ it makes me annoyed. I try to let out a groan of frustration, but it seems to stay inside of me. Looking around, all I can see is darkness and I know it's more than just having my eyes closed. Struggling hard, I try to open my eyes, but it's like they've been taped closed.

"Bella," I hear my father sob out. "Please, baby girl, it's time to wake up."

I try to turn to him, but my whole body feels like it's been hit with a wrecking ball.

My father's voice seems to fade as a new kind of darkness drags me deeper into an abyss.

Seconds later ... minutes later ... hours later ... days later ...

"When will she wake up?" My father's voice asks as I feel someone touching my arm.

"When she's ready; she's suffered a significant trauma and lost a large amount of blood. Her body is working hard to heal. The longer she sleeps, the less painful it will be she when finally wakes up."

My father just hums. "But she could be in pain right now, and we would never know."

"Mr. Swan, we are monitoring her vital signs and she's not showing any signs of pain. Her pain meds are being given in doses to keep whatever pain she does feel at bay."

My father lets out a breath and I feel it across my hand. "How is Edward?" he asks softly and I start to feel more alert.

"What! What's wrong with, Edward?" I yell, but no one seems to hear me.

"He's doing better than he was," the voice says and I frown because I'm not hearing the information that I need.

"Can I see him?" My father asks sounding as agitated as I am over the man's lack of information.

"I am sorry, as long as he is in a coma, only family can enter the room."

"He is in a coma?" Screams through my head and I feel my heart starting to race.

Doesn't this man know that Edward doesn't have any family? We are his family!

My father seems to mimic my inner words.

"Bella," the voice of the man who I assume is a doctor says instead of answering my father.

"What's going on doctor?" My father asks sounding worried, more so than he was before.

"I'm not sure, but her heart rate just took off."

As I feel the doctor move around me, the darkness comes again and seems to drag me away.

Seconds later ... minutes later ... hours later ... days later ...

"Honey," I hear his soft voice.

"Edward's here; he's here and he are okay," my inner voice repeats over and over again.

"Oh, honey," I hear on a sob called against my ear.

The pain in his voice hits me hard and I try to move to him. Needing to comfort him, I try to run my hand through his hair knowing that it relaxes him. Again, I feel something unknown, stopping my movements. It's as if the signal from my brain isn't reaching my arms, legs, eyes or mouth. My need to touch and see him is strong.

Is he really here with me? Why can't I see him? Why can't I move?

"Edward, son, you should be in bed," my father says and I frown in wonder.

"No, I need to be here. I need to be with her," Edward argues.

"She's going to wake up, and she'll need you to be healthy and strong!"

"I'm sleeping?" I question myself.

"I should have gotten to her quicker and dealt with Jasper. It's my fault," Edward sobs out.

"No," my father hushes.

My body relaxes as I feel Edward's lips on my head. Again, the darkness sweeps in and takes me away.

Seconds later ... minutes later ... hours later ... days later ...

Pain, I feel this deep, excruciating pain. It's throbbing through my body. This pain is intense and it's more pain than I have ever felt before. My eyes flutter open as the bright white light hits my eyes. Blinking quickly, I close them and groan in pain.

"Charlie, I NEED HELP IN HERE!" Edward yells. "Hun, open your eyes for me again," Edward say as he clasps my hand tightly.

Blinking open my eyes, I look at him. His face looks thinner and his thick beard shows that I must have been sleeping for days.

"I love you," I try to say, but it doesn't come out and my other hand moves to my mouth, but I feel something in front of it.

"It's a breathing tube, don't mess with it, it's just a tube," Edward sobs out at me as he takes my hand away from it.

"Edward?" My father says, and then gasps as my head turns to him. He is moved out of the way by a group of people in scrubs.

Time seems to slow down as they all poke and prod me. Despite it hurting, I am grateful when they remove the tube.

"Can you tell me where you hurt, Isabella?" the head one says and I close my eyes.

"Everywhere," I whisper out feeling like the desert left a trail of thick sand down my windpipe.

"Is there any one place that hurts worse than another?" he tries again.

"My legs and head," I tell him feeling somewhat tired again. "Where's Edward, where's my dad?" I ask needing to see them before the darkness takes me again.

"They're just outside," he replies not picking up on my need to have them here. "Do you know where you are?" he carries on and I, know that he's not goingto let them in here until he's satisfied that I am as okay as I can be. It feels like an hour later when he seems to be satisfied.

"Okay, Isabella, we'll let them come back in now, but you need to rest. Tomorrow morning, you should feel a little better. It's late, so try not to stay up much longer, okay?"

Trying to nod at him, my head throbs so I just give him thumbs up.

"Baby girl," my dad says and I smile as I see him standing with Edward. As I open my mouth to tell him I'm okay, my eyes roll closed, but it's not the same darkness as before. This one is lighter, softer.

Waking, I can hear mumbling of voices, speaking in the background. Opening my eyes, I see it is morning, and the sun is shining brightly outside the window. The sounds around me start to become clearer, and I hear my father and Edward talking softly. Turning my head toward their voices, I open my eyes and look at Edward.

"Hi," I say since he's not looking at me.

"Bella," he gasps turning to me. "I've missed you," he tells me as his eyes fill up with tears.

"Baby girl," my dad says hugging me as a sob escapes from him.

In all my life, I have only seen my father cry twice; once when my mom died and then when Maria died.

"Daddy," I say weakly not knowing why or how to help him.

He pulls back from me and the heartbreaking look on his face makes me weak.

"I'm sorry, don't cry," he hushes me as he pushes my hair from my face. The need to hug him is strong and I try to sit up and the pain hits me everywhere at once.

Looking to Edward, I silently ask him to take my dad from me. Edward bobs his head and hugs my father sitting him back on his seat.

"I'm sorry," my father says again gaining back some of his composure.

"It's okay, Daddy," I tell him and look to Edward who still looks like shit. I watch him carefully as he places an arm around his side as if he's keeping his ribs in place.

"Are you hurt?" I blurt out feeling panicked.

"I'm fine; I'm healing up just fine. You just concentrate on getting yourself better."

"What happened?" I ask and Edward's adams apple wobbles and he gives my father a brief look. His frown returns before he looks back at me.

Watching me closely, he licks his lips as if he's taking a moment to think over his words carefully. "What do you remember?"

Frowning, I try to replay the last moments that are clear in my mind. As I think over my memories, I can clearly see Edward and I dressed for Halloween. We're dancing and I smile at how happy I was until Rose pulled me to the restroom. Swallowing, I feel my heart flop at the argument Edward and I had that caused him to leave me at my home. Thinking hard, I remember getting a call from Damon, and going to see him. For some strange reason, I ended up at the morgue.

Watching the mental picture replay in my head, I slowly enter the building and the panic of getting grabbed from behind courses through me. At the same moment, I feel myself calm, as I remember hearing Jasper's voice. I remember Jasper's eyes, they are not blue anymore, they are green, same as Edward's.

"Jasper," I gasp out as the next moment comes to my mind. "He's ... he's ..." the words can't seem to come out of my mouth. Edward quickly moves to me shushing me.

I feel him wrap me in a warm hug, even with the pain I'm feeling, I want to remain in his arms. His warmth and closeness makes me feel safe.

"He killed them! Jasper killed her," I sob out. As my body shakes, the pain I feel only increases.

"You need to calm down, honey," Edward tells me, but I can't.

The boy who has been like a best friend to me, since I was a teenager — the boy who was my first love and my first heartbreak — he killed my sister. He also killed ten other women and tried to kill me.

The darkness swoops over me, just as I feel my body go limp Edward's own body starts to shake.

 **~NIGHTMARE~**

Thanksgiving will be here before I know it, and I have only been awake for a week. After waking up, I found I had been in a medically induced coma for fifteen days. The reality that Jasper was the _Sent From Hell_ killer hasn't fully sunk into my brain.

Marcus and Caius came by and told me that after they had gotten a call from my father they, along with a squad, arrived at the morgue to hear Jasper tell all to Edward. When Jasper and Edward started to fight, they entered the room just in time to shoot and kill Jasper as he made a final attempt on my life.

After making sure Edward and I got to the hospital, the police searched Jasper's home. They found more evidence that Jasper and only Jasper was the killer.

They had also found a note from Sent From Hell in my home. It was in a pile of mail that I had not opened. The postmark showed it was mailed a few days before Halloween. I'm both glad and upset over not opening it. Upset because if I had, I'd have been a lot more careful with what I was doing and sure as hell wouldn't have gone to meet Damon alone. And therefore, Edward would not have been injured in trying to save me.

They also told me that when Jasper called with a tape recording of Damon's voice, it triggered a virus in my smartphone so that it would only call his number back. When I thought I was calling Jasper and talking to Kelly, I was, in fact, talking to a tape recording he had made of Kelly.

Where they have told me all of this, they have skipped by all the things Jasper had told Edward, and I know it's something big by how Edward's avoiding it. Not only that, but Rose has failed to turn up here to see me as well. Somehow, I think that has more to do with her cousin trying to kill me, than whatever it is he told Edward.

Slowly, I get out of my bed and start to hobble to the bathroom. They keep telling me I need to walk upright, but it hurts like hell and this way I can almost hug myself as I hobble.

Starting the shower and slowly undressing, I'm happy to have a private room with my own bath. Pulling the shower chair to where I want it, I have a seat under the warm spray. Needing to sit in the shower sucks, but at least, I can shower alone this way. Washing and shaving seem to take forever, and thankfully the hospital has huge hot water heaters.

Washing my hair isn't very easy since I can only use one hand, but being clean and shaved is worth the hassle. Once I'm done with the long, exhausting task, I get dried and dressed. Brushing my teeth, I look in the mirror, noticing I still look pale. Grabbing my hair brush, I pull it through my hair, wishing I could put it in a ponytail. After I'm done, I hobble back into my room.

"Hi," Edward says softly and I smile at him as he makes his way over to me. Edward was released a few days ago but has been here every day since.

"Any word when I can get out of here?" I ask knowing that my doctors seem to avoid the question when I ask.

"Charlie is trying to get them to let you out by Thanksgiving." Edward smiles, but like usual, since I woke up, it doesn't reach his eyes.

Edward helps me get back into bed and I look down feeling a sadness come over me. "Are we okay?" I ask, fearing his answer.

Edward frowns at me and I feel my heart take off.

"I mean, we had that fight about what I said to Rose. Are you ... are we—"

Edward stops my stuttering of mumbled words by hugging me.

"Hun, yes, we are fine. It's me; I've just had so much on my mind." Edward stops talking and holds me close to him. "Jasper told me some ... things that I am finding hard to swallow. I am ... I'm afraid you'll leave me when I tell you."

Holding him close for a few seconds before pulling back, I cup his face with my palm while shaking my head. "Edward, I love you and you saved me. Whatever he said, we'll get through it together." I stop and narrow my eyes. "Was it that he was setting you up? I gathered that when I saw it was your blade he was using."

Edward's eyes seem to stay flat and I know that's not it. "He said that he is—was—my half-brother."

Where I recognize the words that Edward has just spoken, and even hear them, my brain almost denies them as foreign. "What?" I ask shaking my head.

"My father's other family, it was Jasper and his mom," Edward says looking to the ground. "It sounds as if our father was as absent to him as he was to me. Where my mom sold herself, Jasper's mom saved herself and made Jasper believe that sex was a sin." Edward closes his eyes. "I feel guilty that I let him down. I never knew I had a brother. He was my brother—he was in pain—and I didn't know."

As soon as I see the tears moving down Edward's face, I move to him holding him close to me.

"It's okay," I repeat even if I have no idea how it's the only thing I am able to say.

Edward cries in my arms off and on , for the rest of the day. When my dad pops in, he takes one look at Edward and he knows. He stays in the room, but gives Edward and me a clear width of space just to hold each other.

 **~Nightmare~**

The days and weeks have passed and I am free from the hospital and due to return to work, next week. It took almost the whole last week for Edward and me to go through everything that Jasper had told him. Much of the information regarding Maria, I have chosen to ignore. There's really no point in questioning the ifs, buts, and whys. She's not here anymore, she can't explain why and even if they were her choices, they're still not a good reason for someone—Jasper—to end her life.

"Hey," Edward says hugging me as I look at the photo albums sitting on my desk.

"I know, I need to ..." I stop and shake my head. This is so strange. I want to grieve for a friend who is dead, but at the same time, there's this hate and anger towards him. The friend part wants to hold his memory close and the other wants me to rip all memory of him out of my life. The need to have all traces of him removed is strong, but yet I can't seem to open those books and start.

"Why was it him?" I ask Edward. This is something I have asked before, but it's still taunting me in my head.

"I don't know," Edward replies sadly.

Edward has had a hard time dealing with and processing all the information that Jasper laid out to him. He found and lost a brother. He had to learn that his mother and father were both murdered, not to mention a shitload of other information.

"I hate him," I say with a sniffle as I try hard to hold myself together. "But I miss him too," I say shaking my head at Edward. "I would never have ..." I trail off as Edward bobs his head at me.

"I would never have believed him to be the killer either, honey. But that side of him is not the side you knew, he was clearly sick," Edward says pushing my loose hair behind my ears.

"How could we not have seen it?" I ask in shock.

Where I knew Jasper was depressed and close to his breaking point a few times, but I still would never have imagined he was that ill in the head.

"Sometimes, we are too close to people to see the truth. I think Jasper has been sick, from well before he even came here, so we ... we never saw the healthy Jasper," Edward says as he holds my hand. "He may have been different if my mom had never met our father."

"No," I state looking at Edward and shaking my head. "If that were the case, you wouldn't have been born."

"But then he wouldn't have killed all those girls. It was my mother and father meeting that caused it all."

Shaking my head at him, I disagree. "It sounds as if your father was seeing more than just your mom and Jasper's mom. Only God knows how many other women there were. Besides, without you, there is the fact he would have killed me."

"No, you two would have dated," Edward shakes his head and then his hand. "Forget I said that. Hearing those words come out of my mouth makes me see how fucked up that would have been for you."

"I wish I could split Jasper into two people. Separate the friend who loved my sister from Sent _From Hell_."

"Maybe that's what you should do," Edward says sounding a little unsure. "If that's what will help you with this, then do it."

"Maybe," I whisper out.

Edward lies down holding me. It's dark when my dad walks into my room holding a tray with cups. I jump up and grab the tray, frowning at him.

"What are you playing at, carrying this?" I ask as I take the tray from him.

"Watch it," he replies with a frown. "And I am bringing my daughter who is hurt some hot cocoa," he carries on.

I look at him seeing his eyes are red, meaning he's been crying alone. "Dad?" I question out and he shakes his head.

"Marcus just called."

Swallowing, I bob my head at him to continue.

"Jasper's funeral is set for Saturday." Letting out a breath, I run my hand through my hair.

I'm not sure why this has come as a surprise; after all, he's been dead for a month now. "Oh," I say and look at Edward. "Did they tell you?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Who's dealing with it?" I ask as one would have assumed that it would be Edward, in the fact he is Jasper's brother, even if only half.

"Margaret and Harry, Jasper's aunt and uncle, I believe they're giving him a simple funeral," my dad says as he avoids looking at me.

Rubbing my face, I'm not sure how this will work, this is not a small town, but it's not that big either. There are seven cemeteries in the local area; I don't think it'll take anyone too long to track Jasper's grave down. The thoughts of vandalism and problems this will bring causes me to groan, feeling so torn.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" my dad asks.

"There's this fight inside of me going on. One side of me wants to go to his funeral, and I will be devastated if anyone touches his headstone. But there's the other side of me, that is still grieving for Maria—for what he did to me and those girls—that hates the fact he may be laid to rest near Maria." I shake my head never in my life have I felt so many things at the one time.

"He's being cremated," my father says softly.

Those words make me frown, knowing Jasper always said he wanted to be buried, and hated the idea of being turned to ash.

"But ..." I sob out.

"It's for the best," my dad says and I just clap my face in my hands.

The feeling of Edward wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head helps me relax. "It'll get better," he promises.

 **~Nightmare~**

The drive to the funeral home, where Jasper will be cremated, is done in a lethargic state for me. Part of me wants to go inside, and part of me wishes I could be anywhere else.

Edward parks the car and then looks at me. "Are you sure?" he asks me again and despite not being sure, I nod at him. Deep down I know without Edward saying so, that he feels the need to be here. Jasper was his only known blood relative he had left.

Edward sits in the car and looks at the small amount of people who are standing around. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths before looking at me. "Let's go," he says.

Edward gets out of the car and moves around to my side and helps me out. As we walk in, he keeps one hand on my back and the other in one of my hands.

As we slowly make our way inside, the hushed whispers seem to increase as people look our way.

"Hi," I say when we reach Rose and her parents.

"Bella," Rose gasps out looking at me.

"Rose, Margaret, Harry," I say kissing each of them on the cheek in greeting.

"We didn't expect you to come," Margaret says sounding like she's forcing herself to speak.

"I ..." I stop and start to pull at my hair, in all of my thinking about how I could—would—feel today, I never expected unwelcome or unwanted to be a part of it.

"She needed to be here, she needed this, just like I do," Edward hisses out between his clenched teeth. "If you'll excuse us," he carries on pulling me inside. Edward sits me down and kneels in front of me.

"I didn't expect that," I say sounding like I'm out of breath.

"Neither did I, but you need to take some deep slow breaths for me, Bella."

I look at him as I try to do what he told me to do. "Sorry," I say as I start to feel like I'm gaining some control.

Edward opens his mouth to talk, but is cut off by the others walking in. Moving over in the seat, I let Edward sit down next to me. My eyes wonder and I pull my brows together when I see Damon and Kelly sitting down near the front. As if they could feel my stare, they both turn around. Damon gives me a weak smile, but Kelly glares at me.

My eyes jump from hers to the next handful of people who were Jasper's work colleges including Carmen.

"Bella," I turn and see Emmett who looks red-eyed. "Hi," he says and I stand and hug him. Once I'm done hugging him, he shakes hands with Edward who stood when I did. "I would've come and seen you, but ..." Emmett trails off and I wave him off.

"I know you don't like hospitals."

He bobs his head at me and places his hands back in his pockets. "So, how are you?" he asks and then looks at Edward. "Both of you," he quickly adds on as he seems to remember that I am not the only one Jasper hurt.

"We're okay. We ... well, we are getting there," Edward answers for us both.

"I'm glad," Emmett says and turns just in time to see Rose and her parents walking in.

"I need to go," he says pointing at them and then leaves.

Letting out a breath, I stand with everyone else as the temporary casket in which Jasper lies is brought in. Linking my hand with Edward's, I move closer to him.

The service is quick with only a prayer, one hymn, and a small eulogy. I watch as they usher the casket back out of the room. Even being here, seeing, hearing it all, still doesn't seem to fix the muddled feeling I have inside of me.

"Come on, Hun," Edward says softly and I stand slowly taking one last look at the people here. They seem to be just like Edward and me, both upset and angry. Having the feeling coursing through you with such contradiction is not easy to deal with. It's hard to understand how someone that you loved dearly could've done something so horrible. Just like it is hard to understand how he deserves to have this many people care.

My eyes move back to Edward just as the sun happens to shine through the window. My heart is full of love, as I hear a soft voice—Edward's voice—whisper to me. He holds me close as he tells me of his love, and his wanting to be with me forever. The new feeling of love and acceptance seems to override the other mixed up feelings inside of me.

"We're gonna be okay," I tell him, sure of my words.

He looks down at me and smiles the first real smile I've seen from him in such a long time. "We are," he agrees.

"The nightmare is over," I carry on as we walk back to his car.

The feel of his lips makes me smile as he kisses the side of my head. In time, we will work out the feelings this tragedy has brought to us, but we'll do it together.

* * *

 **A/N: So more was explained and things have finally come to a close. Let us know what you think. See you tomorrow with the epilogue.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So here it is, the end of this story. We hope that you all have enjoyed this tale. Thank you as always for all of the wonderful reviews and pimping some of you are doing. We will still be posting a Charlie's Voice update, soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Epilogue**

 **BPOV** — **Five years later**

"Edward!" I yell and he groans and then mumbles. "Edward!" I yell again slapping his back.

"What?" he mumbles sleepily.

"I think the baby is coming," I say with a gasp, and Edward sits up and just looks at me.

"Like now?" He asks looking at my girly parts.

"No, not this very second, but …" I'm cut off as a pain rips through me. "God, I'd rather be shot," I mumble to myself as I clench my mouth closed to stop myself from screaming.

"Honey?" Edward says placing his hands gently on my tummy. I look to him doing the stupid breathing stuff I was taught, not that it's helping any at all right now.

"Let me get dressed and we'll get you to the hospital," Edward tells me as he starts to pull on his clothes. "You want me to call Dad now, or do it once we get there?"

Turning, I glare at him, but he's already got the cell in his hand knowing full well I want my dad there.

"Charlie, it's time," Edward states and then hangs up just as we get to the car.

The car is one of many changes that have happened over the last five years.

Edward and I stayed with keeping our relationship on a slow build. It was not until Valentine's day that we first had sex. It was amazing, soft, loving; it was just what we both needed.

The night was special for both of us. Edward, of course, made sure to make things as romantic as he could, and honestly, he was trying too hard. He had opened up to me about being unsure about how to share with me what he felt and that he did not want to just fuck me. He had planned it all out, to make sure it was his vision of perfect. There were candles and soft music. Rose petals and a lovely warm bubble bath. Silky sheets and fluffy pillows. Everything was just as wonderful as could be. None of the extra stuff mattered to me, just him and me finally joining as one. He made it perfect, but even without all the pomp and circumstance, it would have been good for me because he's all I've ever dreamed of. Edward made love to me, and we shared our souls with the other. There could never be anything more perfect than it was.

The days that followed were hard, as the media decided to do a one year mark of when _Sent From Hell_ started. I was grateful that my Sergeant, Marcus and Caius all helped keep the News anchors away from the families that had been affected by Jasper.

Before this, Edward and I had many offers from studios, wanting to turn what happened into a film. We turned them all down and eventually they gave up asking. It took until Edward's thirty-fourth birthday for them to leave—not only the town but—us alone.

During this time period, Rose and Emmett got married. Edward and I received an invitation, but it was only for the party afterwards. That was the biggest clue that Rose and her family didn't want us there. It hurt a lot since I was always meant to be her maid-of-honor. However, we did drop in, but only stayed a short time.

It still saddens me that not only did I lose my sister and Jasper, but also my best friend Rose. Edward reminds me, some friends are only for a short visit, but some are lifelong and those are the ones we should be concerning ourselves with.

A year after I started my internship at the station two events happened. First, I was offered a full-time job with the station. Second, and the best of both, Edward asked me to be his wife.

The first person I told was my dad. He was so pleased and happy for us. Life fell quickly into a routine with my dad working with Edward at his shop, and me at the station. It was Halloween, one year after Jasper tried to kill Edward and me that I noticed not only was I spending less time at my home, but so was my dad.

After talking to Edward, we both sat down with my father and all agreed that our home was no longer feeling like a home. It was in the aspect that we had many good memories there, but a lot of sad ones too. Edward suggested that we—he and I—should buy a new home. My father could, if he wished, move into his apartment. Dad loved the idea and this was quickly agreed upon and brought a surprise event.

My dad quickly put our home on the market, and both he and I moved in with Edward. As Edward and I looked for a home, my father started a new friendship with a woman. Mary Cope owns the cake shop and lives in the apartment next to Edward.

I didn't think anything of it until I heard him having a nervously hushed talk with Edward, about what was now the proper way to call on a lady for a date. I found it really sweet that my man was helping my father the way he was. Edward even got a car that my father could drive on his own.

My dad and Mary hit it off and she has become a part of our small family. As time went on, I started to join Edward as he went out helping our local homeless people. It was during these times that some other changes occurred.

Firstly, Edward had come up with a plan, that instead of selling my dad's and my old home, we could rent it out to people who were homeless and needed a new start. The second thing was that I ran into Kelly McAvoy and Mike. It turns out they met during Rose's wedding and have been dating since. I'm not sure if it was the fact they shared the same strong views about sex outside of marriage, or maybe they have more in common, but they seem very happy. They got married only a year after meeting and have three kids each eleven months apart.

"We're here, honey," Edward says bringing me out of my inner thoughts. "Just keep breathing," he says helping me out of the car.

Edward and I were married three years ago. Thankfully we also found a four bedroom house that was twenty minutes from the station and twenty minutes to Edward's shop.

My father and Mary followed us, by getting married, the following year. Mary moved in with my father, choosing to also use her apartment to help homeless people restart their lives. In the three years, our home has been used in that way, we have helped four men, five women and four families.

Mary's apartment has only been used for two years and already she has helped seven homeless people. I'm glad to see that slowly we are doing some good for our community.

 **~NIGHTMARE~**

"Mrs. Masen, you can push now," the doctor says.

With the aid of Edward, I was able to bring our daughter, Serenity Faith Masen into the world.

* * *

 **A/N: So there we have it. They got their HEA and still help out the homeless. A few people were mad at Rose, and we don't think you shouldn't be, however sometimes situations in life make ever the best of friends turn away. In this case we felt Rose blamed herself for not seeing Jasper's sickness and it caused her to seclude herself away from any reminder of that pain. Fact is people do strange things in the face of tragedy and it is not as uncommon as one would assume, for people to seclude themselves away from the ones they should support. Thank you again for reading, reviewing and most of all for your patience.**


End file.
